


Осада непокорных Афин

by FromPella



Series: Осада непокорных Афин [2]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander (2004) RPF, Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromPella/pseuds/FromPella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первые чувства. Первая любовь. Первые ссоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осада непокорных Афин

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swedish winter & Efastion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swedish+winter+%26+Efastion).



***********************************************************************************************  
Осада непокорных Афин  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/3142923  
***********************************************************************************************

Автор:Пелла (https://ficbook.net/authors/35197)

Фэндом: Александр  
Персонажи: Александр /Гефестион  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Ангст, Юмор, Флафф, POV  
Размер: Макси, 86 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 14  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Первые встречи. Первые чувства.Первая любовь и первые ссоры.

 

Посвящение:  
Посвящается моим дорогим подругам - Елене и Марии. Без вас я бы никогда не осмелилась.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Только с разрешения автора.

Примечания автора:  
Это мой первый большой фик. Долго не хотела его выкладывать, но острый диффецит работ на любимую тему придал смелости. Фик полностью окончен, но выкладывать его буду небольшими частями, чтобы видеть реакцию. Негативный опыт публикаций уже был, поэтому терзать себя прочтением язвительных комментариев я не буду - если история не понравится, оставлю её для себя.  
Фик не претендует на историческую достоверность, в нем почти всё вымешлено, поэтому претензии по поводу исторических неточностей не принимаются.

========== Глава 1 ==========

Я знал, что рано или поздно он будет моим. Знал с самого начала, что завоюю этого высокомерного афинского красавчика. С самой первой встречи мне постоянно хотелось его удавить, с той лишь разницей, что иногда от злости, а иногда от переполняющей меня нежности и страсти. О, как же он умел меня вывести из себя, разжечь всепоглощающее пламя гнева и желания! Я знал, что он будет моим, я покорю его, но даже не догадывался, что каждый раз, идя в атаку, на самом деле сдаюсь на милость неприятеля… Он появился в моей жизни словно гром среди ясного неба. Воистину без богов здесь не обошлось…  
В тот день небо и в самом деле было ясным. Мой учитель Леонид днем ранее слег с лихорадкой, так что с самого утра я был предоставлен сам себе. Я и мои друзья Неарх и Лаомедон решили отправиться в лес, поохотиться на зайцев. Вооружившись копьями и стянув с кухни нехитрую провизию, сопровождаемые моим псом Перитасом, мы весело направились в самую чащу с намерением чудесно провести этот день, наслаждаясь свободой и обществом друг друга, а вечером у костра полакомиться пойманной добычей. Зайдя в лес, мы притихли и сбавили шаг, чтобы создавать как можно меньше шума и не спугнуть возможную добычу. Мы перешептывались и перемигивались, сдерживая смешки и стараясь вести себя как взрослые охотники, но то и дело кто-то из нас спотыкался, бился головой о ветку, влипал в колючие кусты, и смех вновь начинал подкатывать к горлу. Вскоре Перитас остановился и настороженно прислушался… Мы тоже замерли – пес почуял добычу. Еще мгновение – и он сорвался с места, бросившись в сторону небольшой лесной поляны, которая была мне хорошо известна. Особо не раздумывая, мы понеслись за ним. Радостное возбуждение и жажда добычи разогревали кровь, и мы полностью отдались азарту. Добежав до поляны, мы замерли: примерно на середине ее стоял молодой тонконогий олень… Мы переглянулись – такого поворота мы не ожидали, но вскоре растерянность уступила жажде крови и мы начали тихо подкрадываться к заветной цели, стремясь занять самую удобную позицию для броска… Перитас затих, повинуясь моей команде. Выбрав удобное место, я приготовился метнуть копье. Дыхание сбилось, от волнения руки слегка дрожали, но я был уверен, что не промахнусь – позиция для броска была замечательной. Я поднял копье, перехватил его поудобнее, выровнял дыхание, замахнулся и бросил его с такой силой, что плечо отозвалось болью… еще немного, и копье вопьется в трепетную плоть... Но вдруг олень осел, и оно, пролетев над ним, воткнулось в траву далеко позади…  
Сначала я не понял, что произошло: гнев и досада наполнили меня до краев, и я прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться и удержать крик разочарования, готовый вот-вот вырваться из груди. Тут же откуда-то из-за моей спины послышались возмущенные возгласы. Я вновь открыл глаза и посмотрел на оленя. Тот безвольно лежал посреди поляны, шея его была пробита стрелой. На мгновение я обрадовался – должно быть, один из моих друзей все-таки успел подстрелить паршивца! Но тут до меня дошло, что все мы были вооружены только копьями и кинжалами, да и те были предназначены скорее для освежевания и разделки тушек, чем для охоты. Я повернулся к друзьям, а они в недоумении уставились на меня.  
– Какая скотина это сделала?! – прорычал Лаомедон сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Сейчас, кажется, узнаем, – ответил ему Неарх, глядя на поляну за моей спиной. – Вон, смотрите…  
Я обернулся. На поляне показался мальчик лет 13 со светло-рыжими волосами, стройный и изящный, словно девочка. Он почти вприпрыжку подбежал к оленю и начал, весело подскакивая, махать кому-то руками: – Ты попал! Попал, Гефестион! Прямо в горло! Смотри, любимый!  
От возмущения у меня перехватило дух, и я выступил из нашего укрытия на поляну.  
– Эй, чего орешь?! – взревел я на мальчишку. – И так всю дичь распугал! Кто вообще тебе позволил тут охотиться?!  
Мальчик оторопело уставился на меня огромными голубыми глазами и слегка попятился от неожиданности. А я продолжал быстро идти к нему с твердым намерением выместить на нем всю свою досаду.  
– Я позволил! – послышался звучный голос откуда-то сбоку, в той стороне, куда до этого смотрел рыжеволосый. – И лучше сам заткнись, пока в лесу еще хоть какая-то живность осталась.  
Я оглянулся. Кто посмел так разговаривать со мной?! Я был готов растерзать наглеца голыми руками, кем бы он ни был! Неарх и Лаомедон тут же оказались рядом, угрожающе сжав кулаки. На поляну медленно выступил темноволосый юноша лет 15 на вид. В руках он крепко сжимал внушительных размеров лук. Сомнений не было: именно этот тип увел нашу добычу. Рыжий тут же подбежал к нему и спрятался за его плечом. Я попытался рассмотреть наглеца, но он стоял в тени деревьев, и сделать это было непросто.  
– Да кто ты такой, чтобы разрешать или запрещать что-либо на этих землях?! Ты хоть знаешь, с кем разговариваешь, урод?! – вновь заорал я.  
– Судя по всему, с крикливым идиотом, – абсолютно спокойно произнес юноша, выступив на свет. Вот тут я понял, что с «уродом» явно погорячился. Высокий, еще по-мальчишески стройный, но потрясающе пропорционального сложения… со смуглой кожей, обтягивающей крепкие мышцы… с длинными стройными ногами… а лицо! Темные брови с высокомерным изломом, тонкий аристократический нос, яркие чувственные губы, сжатые в пренебрежительную ухмылку, волевой подбородок… Но главное – глаза, миндалевидной формы, цвета меда и янтаря, словно львиные, в рамке длинных темных ресниц… их взгляд был прямым и дерзким… Я замер, причем, кажется, с открытым ртом, на мгновение забыв и об олене, и о своем гневе. В реальность меня вернул голос Неарха.  
– Перед тобой сам царевич Александр, деревенщина!  
– Как будто царевич не может быть крикливым идиотом! – философски заметил юноша, слегка пожав плечами. И тут меня понесло.  
– Ты оскорбил царского сына на царской земле, знаешь, что бывает за такое? – прошипел я, подойдя к нему вплотную. Он не отодвинулся, а наоборот, нагнулся ко мне еще ближе – так, что наши глаза оказались на одном уровне, а тела почти соприкасались.  
– А ты оскорбил моего мальчика на земле моего отца. За такое я должен надрать твою симпатичную задницу, но поскольку ты царевич, даю тебе шанс убраться отсюда, пока цел.  
Он говорил почти интимным шепотом, отчего казалось, что он не просто дерзит, но еще и откровенно издевается. Более не раздумывая, я ударил его в живот. Он, видимо, был к этому готов, потому как мой кулак уперся в напряженные мышцы пресса и ощутимого урона моему противнику не нанес. Тут же я почувствовал, как его кулак впечатался в мою скулу. Неарх и Лаомедон кинулись было ко мне, но я успел крикнуть им, чтобы не вмешивались: мне хотелось лично разобраться с этим сукиным сыном. Мы сцепились и покатились по земле, стремясь подмять под себя противника, постоянно нанося удары, заламывая руки, щипаясь и кусаясь. Перитас тоже, видимо, не хотел оставаться в стороне – он то и дело подбегал к нам, пытаясь цапнуть моего недруга за лодыжку, но чаще от его зубов перепадало мне. Удары сыпались дождем по нашим телам, ребра уже отчаянно ныли, а в руках были зажаты пряди вырванных волос. У юноши были длинные локоны до самых плеч, и ухватиться за них было проще простого, так что по этому показателю я явно лидировал. Он был силен и очень гибок, но и я не уступал… по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не взглянул в его глаза – глаза хищника, готового проглотить свою добычу целиком. От этого взгляда у меня закружилась голова, дыхание сбилось, а внизу живота появился странный трепет. Должно быть, я на какое-то мгновение ослабил хватку, так как в следующий момент очутился лицом в траве, с заломленной за спину рукой. Острая боль в плече и запястье ослепила меня, но я все еще пытался вырваться, отчего становилось еще больнее. Вдруг он отпустил мою руку, и я перестал чувствовать тяжесть его тела. В то же мгновение я вскочил на ноги, намереваясь вновь кинуться на противника, но чьи-то сильные руки схватили меня сзади, удерживая на месте. Я зарычал и обернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто посмел вмешаться… и замер в удивлении – это был мой отец.  
– А ну прекрати! – зашипел он мне в ухо. Я перестал вырываться и посмотрел в сторону темноволосого – оказалось, что он тоже зажат в крепких объятиях незнакомого мне мужчины. Я с удовольствием отметил, что губы красавца разбиты, а на скуле виднеется след от удара, обещающий стать отличным синяком. Но красавчика это не испортило – наоборот, кровь, бегущая змейкой по подбородку, как нельзя лучше подчеркивала тот самый образ хищника, что возник у меня во время драки. Растрепанные волосы в беспорядке разметались по плечам и, поблескивая бронзой на солнце, стали похожи на львиную гриву… И вновь внутри что-то затрепетало.  
От созерцания меня отвлек отец. Одним рывком он повернул меня к себе и процедил сквозь зубы: «Что здесь происходит, Александр?» А что происходит? Что я мог ответить? Что он оскорбил меня? Убил моего оленя? Так это смешно, о таком и заикаться не стоит… Я насупился, всем своим видом показывая нежелание отвечать.  
– Он оскорбил царевича! – услышал я крик Неарха. – Я сам слышал!  
– Гефестион, это правда? – глубокий голос принадлежал, наверное, тому самому мужчине, что держал моего темноволосого льва. Судя по всему, Гефестион (имя-то какое!) придерживался моей тактики и тоже упрямо набычился. Уважаю.  
– Гефестион защищал меня! – послышался звонкий, дрожащий от волнения голос. Рыжеволосый, Аид его забери! Его он защищал! Тоже мне жертва! Почему-то именно в этот момент мне вспомнилось, как малец радостно вопил возле туши убитого оленя: «Смотри, любимый!» Любимый?! Мой темноволосый лев – любимый этого рыжего заморыша? А чего это я, собственно?..  
– Они охотились на царских землях! – снова встрял голос Неарха (да разверните меня, в конце концов, лицом к происходящему, почему я должен слушать затылком?!). – Царевич сделал им замечание, а они надерзили!  
Отец сильнее сжал мои руки, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся.  
– Так вы оленя не поделили?! Александр?  
– Нет… – красноречиво буркнул я.  
– Значит, так, говорю один раз и повторять больше не буду. Этот лес, равно как и ближайшие холмы вместе с усадьбой, принадлежат полководцу Аминтору, моему ближайшему другу и соратнику. Так что его сын имеет полное право тут охотиться, как ты считаешь, Александр?  
Я опешил. Мне никто ничего не говорил об этом. Я посмотрел на отца: к моему величайшему удивлению, он продолжал улыбаться.  
– Я не знал…  
– Тогда Аминторид совершенно справедливо поколотил тебя, – царевич обязан знать такие вещи!  
Отец наконец отпустил меня.  
– Гефестион, ты действительно оскорбил царевича? – строго спросил он. Юноша глянул на него и вдруг гордо вскинул голову, одновременно убирая упавшие на лицо пряди волос.  
– То, что я сказал, вполне соответствовало его поведению, и брать свои слова назад я не буду, будь он хоть трижды царевич, – его голос звучал тихо, но твердо. Я ощутил странную смесь чувств: с одной стороны, был восхищен его храбростью и дерзостью, а с другой – он опять обозвал меня крикливым идиотом?! Урою ублюдка! Кажется, я даже дернулся к нему навстречу, потому как отец положил мне руку на плечо, удерживая на месте.  
– Отчаянный мальчонка! – произнес вдруг отец. – Аминтор, он у тебя всегда такой языкастый?  
– Увы, – грустно улыбнулся Аминтор. – Прости меня, мой царь, и ты, царевич. Должно быть, это моя вина, раз я так и не смог вдолбить в пустую голову моего сына элементарные правила вежливости и уважения к царской семье. Он будет наказан за свое недостойное поведение.  
– Александр тоже далеко не образец вежливости, он унаследовал буйный нрав и несдержанность своей матушки. Так что ты уж не усердствуй с наказанием, оба хороши.  
Отец оставил меня, подошел к Гефестиону и взял его за подбородок, заставляя приподнять лицо повыше, повернул сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, рассматривая его со всех сторон.  
– Хорош, определенно хорош… – пробормотал он со сладкой улыбкой на губах. – Через пару лет из него выйдет настоящий красавец! Аминтор! Твой сын должен стать украшением македонского двора. Приводи его почаще во дворец, пусть привыкает. И не вздумай портить розгами такую красоту! – и снова рассмеялся. Он сегодня определенно в хорошем настроении. С чего бы это? Затем отец обернулся ко мне.  
– Александр тоже будет наказан за свое поведение… – Я вздохнул. Опять круги вокруг дворца придется наяривать, пока не стошнит. – Но прежде помирись с Гефестионом, я хочу, чтобы вы подружились.  
С этими словами он подтолкнул меня к юноше. Мы снова оказались друг напротив друга. Все смотрели на нас выжидающе, только ждали разного. Отец и Аминтор – примирения. Неарх и Лаомедон – продолжения драки. Рыжий отступил на шаг, когда заметил, что я смотрю на него в упор – правильно, малыш, сваливай подальше подобру-поздорову. В этот короткий момент я вдруг ясно понял, что это рыжее женственное существо совсем не пара такому, как Гефестион. Ему нужен кто-то с огнем, с характером, красивый, статный, влиятельный, – словом, лучший… Такой, как я. Я его точно или убью, или полюблю. Других вариантов нет. Напустив на себя самый царственный вид из всех возможных, я решительно сделал шаг вперед и протянул юноше руку. Мгновение он смотрел на меня с недоверием, но потом тоже сделал шаг навстречу и ответил на рукопожатие. Он казался спокойным, но в какой-то момент я увидел на его лице легкую лукавую улыбку, а медовые глаза хищно прищурились и откровенно скользнули по моей фигуре, как если бы он рассматривал юную гетеру. Я разозлился и хотел поставить паршивца на место, но вместо этого только смутился и отчаянно покраснел, отчего разозлился еще больше. Ну подожди, несносный мальчишка! Придет время, и я тебе покажу, кто тут главный, вот увидишь!  
– Так-то лучше, – произнес отец, похлопав меня по плечу, когда церемония примирения была закончена. – А теперь ступай во дворец, в свои покои, и чтоб сидел там, пока я не вернусь. А я тем временем придумаю тебе наказание. Все, ступай.  
Я сходил за своим копьем, не забыв пнуть по дороге тушу ненавистного оленя. В последний раз обвел взглядом всех присутствующих – рыжеволосый уже пристроился к Гефестиону и с благоговейным трепетом вытирал кровь с его лица… у-у-у, червяк белобрысый! Наконец, сделав знак друзьям следовать за мной, я побрел в сторону дворца. Перитас, весело размахивая хвостом, посеменил за нами. По дороге я полностью погрузился в размышления. Наказание меня не пугало совершенно – такое со мной частенько случалось и вряд ли отец или Леонид смогут изобрести что-то новое, чтобы меня удивить. Все мои мысли занял Гефестион и те противоречивые чувства, что он у меня вызвал. Я раньше никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Как можно восхищаться и почти ненавидеть одновременно? Как можно любоваться красивым лицом и в то же время радоваться следам побоев на нем? Как можно, совсем не зная человека, мысленно провозгласить его своей собственностью и ревновать к его же возлюбленному? А ведь я ревновал! Интересно, они уже чем-нибудь занимались? А если занимались, то как далеко зашли? У меня у самого не было возлюбленного, да мне и не хотелось, чтобы он был. Несколько мальчиков из моего окружения и пара-тройка юных эфебов отца уже делали мне некоторые намеки, но я их упорно игнорировал. Не то чтобы мне было неинтересно (как раз наоборот!) – просто как-то не тянуло ни к кому. Да и Лисимах, мой второй учитель, не раз говорил, что похоть развращает и убивает в человеке все прекрасное, тогда как духовная привязанность, любовь или дружба, способствуют духовному росту и саморазвитию. Такой привязанности в моей жизни еще не было, а на меньшее размениваться не хотелось. Хотя, если вдруг прижмет… Так, о чем это я… Ах, да, Гефестион! Почему я себя так странно ощущал в его присутствии? Возможно, всему виной моя разгоряченная охотой кровь, это она могла сыграть со мной злую шутку и заставить наброситься на первого встречного, чтобы выместить гнев. Может, будь на его месте любой другой – все случилось бы так же, с той лишь разницей, что я не стал бы на него пялиться, как остолоп. Хотя…Не-ет, не так же! Ну кто еще сможет так дерзко разговаривать с царевичем?! И мало того, в присутствии царя отказаться принести извинения его сыну или хотя бы дать объяснения!? Кто еще сможет так гордо вскинуть красивую голову!? Правильно, никто. По крайней мере, ни у кого из моих знакомых за все 13 лет моей жизни не хватало храбрости открыто мне перечить, а отцу так тем более. Гефестион… Такое необычное имя! Похоже, что греческое. А впрочем, какая разница, почему меня занимает такая ерунда?! И вообще, отец сказал, что хочет видеть Гефестиона при дворе, значит, он там и будет. Вот когда появится, тогда все и узнаем. Я усмехнулся, довольный собой.  
– …самодовольные афинские ублюдки! – голос Лаомедона прервал мой внутренний монолог. – И зачем только царь Филипп приглашает в Пеллу всякий греческий сброд, да еще и раздает им лучшие земли! Я слышал, что этот Аминтор и на войне-то почти не был, вон сколько ему лет, а шрамов и нет толком...  
– Афиняне вообще больше говорят, чем воюют, – отозвался Неарх. – Ни на что другое, кроме как языками чесать, они не способны.  
– Говорят, в юности Аминтор был одной из пассий Филиппа, как думаешь, правда? – Лаомедон лукаво прищурился.  
– Да кто их знает, у царя много кого было. Хотя Аминтор в молодости наверняка был ничего, так что я не удивлюсь.  
– Зато я удивлюсь, если этот сукин сын… как его там… Гефесиод?..  
– Гефестион, – поправил я.  
– …ну, Гефестион… Так вот, я искренне удивлюсь, если этот сукин сын Гефестион не станет мальчиком твоего отца в ближайшее время. Ты видел, как царь на него посматривал? Как голодный кот на жирную рыбешку!  
Лаомедон с Неархом захохотали, предвкушая, как Македония в лице моего отца поставит на колени непокорные Афины в лице нашего нового знакомого. Меня передернуло, но виду я не подал и вместо этого обратился к Лаомедону.  
– А откуда ты знаешь, что они из Афин?  
– Отец говорил. Он знает Аминтора. Лет 15 назад, может, чуть больше, твой отец вызвал его в Пеллу, потому как наслышался о его способностях дипломата и инженера. Несколько лет они с царем были дружны, афинянин сопровождал его во всех походах, помогал реформировать войско, но воином был весьма посредственным – это уж мой отец знает наверняка, они были вместе в паре-тройке сражений. Так вот, а когда началась очередная волна недовольства в Афинах, царь и отправил его в родной город, видите ли, у него там обширные связи. Да и какой нормальный македонец в здравом уме согласился бы туда поехать?! Там же от всей этой чопорности и пустой философской болтовни свихнуться недолго!  
Теперь все становилось понятно. Отец всегда относился к Афинам со странным трепетом, ему нравились их традиции, культура, стремление к знаниям и искусству. Он даже вызвал для меня афинского философа, чтобы тот обучал эллинским наукам меня и моих будущих соратников, сыновей знатнейших родов Македонии. Он должен был прибыть через пару недель. Поэтому вполне вероятно, что отец мог увлечься не только городом и его культурой, но и одним из его жителей… Аминтор действительно красив, величественной мужской красотой… и Гефестион тоже красив… только в сыне больше изящества, грациозности… Они вообще похожи, и, наверное, мой темноволосый лев тоже вырастет высоким, как его отец, уже сейчас он на полголовы выше меня, а ноги какие длиннющие! Я это заметил. И отец, наверное, тоже. Ну уж нет, я этого парня первым увидел, отцу он не достанется! Я это твердо решил. Правда, не совсем еще понимал, зачем он нужен лично мне, но то, что именно НУЖЕН, сомнений никаких не вызывало. Совсем недавно я сумел приручить великолепного вороного коня. Я назвал его Букефалом, быкоголовым. Он настолько строптив и упрям, что никто из конюхов до сих пор не может его объездить, он подпускает только меня, а остальных сбрасывает, топчет и кусает. Но мне он покорился! У них с Гефестионом много общего – оба сильные, красивые, с горячим нравом и упрямые. Но я ведь тоже упрям!  
Вечером вернулся отец и тут же вызвал меня к себе в кабинет. Я глянул в начищенное зеркало – ну и физиономия! Обычно мне нравилось мое отражение, я всегда знал, что красив, но в этот раз меня перекосило – нос распух и покраснел, правый глаз слегка заплыл, а на лбу большая ссадина – Аминторид, сволочь, постарался! А я еще его разбитым губам радовался! Когда я вошел в кабинет, отец сидел в большом кресле с чашей неразбавленного вина в руке и пристально смотрел на меня.  
– И что мне с тобой делать, Александр? – спросил он наконец, после того как окинул меня взглядом с головы до ног, задержавшись на боевых отметинах на моем лице. Я молчал. Не хватало мне еще самому себе придумывать наказание! – Зачем ты сунулся к мальчишке с кулаками?  
– Мы поспорили, – гордо ответил я.  
– И более веских аргументов в споре ты найти не смог?! – Я пожал плечами. – Аминтор и его семья прибыли к нам из Афин совсем недавно. Но и там они служили на благо Македонии, и служили достойно. Только боги ведают, скольких конфликтов и неприятностей нам удалось избежать благодаря способностям Аминтора. И вот по возвращении первое, что он получает от моей семьи, – это разбитое лицо сына… Хотя, –протянул он с каким-то странным смешком, – как я посмотрю, Гефестион тоже в долгу не остался! Красиво!  
– Первое, что получил Аминтор, это наши земли! – огрызнулся я.  
– Эти земли я подарил ему еще до твоего рождения, мальчишка! И они отошли обратно лишь на время его миссии. И тебе надо бы это знать, царевич! Лисимах и Леонид, как я погляжу, забыли преподать тебе один из самых главных уроков для будущего правителя – относись к своим подданным с вниманием и уважением, если ожидаешь от них любви и повиновения!  
– Я это знаю...  
– Знаешь? Странно же вы с друзьями это демонстрируете. Ну ничего, как только прибудет Аристотель, вы поступите в полное его распоряжение, и надеюсь, он сможет забить ваши дурные головы чем-нибудь полезным, дабы вытеснить из них эти варварские замашки!  
Отец встал со своего места, прошелся по кабинету, не глядя на меня. Я же клокотал от гнева, но благоразумно помалкивал. Ведь отчасти отец был прав. Я действительно сам спровоцировал драку, Гефестион лишь защищался. Но ведь и дерзкий афинянин тоже не проявил ко мне должного уважения! Так что поделом!  
– Завтра Аминтор прибудет ко двору, – наконец снова заговорил отец, – прибудет вместе с сыном. Ты встретишь их вместе со мной и будешь вести себя как подобает царевичу и радушному хозяину. Отныне Гефестион будет вхож в круг твоих «приближенных друзей», будущих царских гетайров. До прибытия Аристотеля он будет обучаться вместе с тобой у Леонида, а потом вы вместе с остальными мальчиками отправитесь в Миезу. И никаких возражений!  
Да какие могут быть возражения?! Я чуть не запрыгал на месте от радости! Теперь он от меня никуда не денется! Я смогу сломить его и покорить! А изверг Леонид мне в этом еще и поможет! Я-то давно уже привык к его издевательствам, а вот новичку будет ох как несладко! А я буду рядом, покажу пример стойкости и выносливости, заставлю его ощутить мое превосходство, а потом возьму под свое покровительство. И он сдастся!  
– Как прикажешь, отец, – произнес я, всем своим видом демонстрируя смирение послушного сына и пряча улыбку. Должно быть, перестарался, потому как отца это, по-моему, не обмануло. Он вдруг посмотрел на меня со странной улыбкой, и кажется, в ней промелькнуло что-то похожее на понимание. Затем он сказал, что о моем поведении уже известно Леониду и тот ждет меня во дворе. Настал час расплаты. И только выйдя из кабинета, я ощутил, как у меня пылают щеки. Через пару часов изнуряющего бега по холмам я, усталый и голодный, вернулся в свою комнату. Ужина меня лишили. Упав на кровать, я еще успел вспомнить мальчика с сияющими бронзой волосами, довольно ухмыльнулся и провалился в глубокий сон.

========== Глава 2 ==========  
На следующее утро я подскочил с кровати, едва первые лучи солнца осветили комнату. Все тело ныло после вчерашней пробежки, но я почти не обратил на это внимания. Что действительно меня озадачило, так это мой внешний вид – вчера вечером я так и не принял ванну, и мне казалось, что все мое тело насквозь пропитано пылью и потом. Брезгливо поморщившись, я приказал приготовить все для купания и с удовольствием погрузился в теплую, щедро сдобренную ароматными маслами воду. Если бы Леонид это увидел, мне бы влетело! Он терпеть не может всего, что связано с красотой, утонченностью, роскошью или элементарным удобством. По его мнению, я должен ходить в старых обносках, купаться в ледяном ручье и жевать черствые корки раз в день, запивая их, разумеется, исключительно водой. Так закаляется тело. Так закаляется дух. Так я готовлю себя к тяготам и лишениям походной жизни. Возможно, он прав, я действительно крепче и выносливее многих своих сверстников, но отказать себе в удовольствии принимать ванну дважды в день я не могу. Тем более в такой день! Сегодня я должен блистать! Разумеется, тот задиристый мальчишка в стареньком перепачканном хитоне, с которым дрался вчера Гефестион, никак не тянул на царевича, наследника старинного и славного рода Аргеадов, потомка Ахиллеса и Геракла, так что немудрено, что мой темноволосый лев не особо проникся уважением к моей царственной особе. Но сегодня я покажу ему, с кем он имеет дело!  
Из вороха принесенной Никием одежды я выбрал свой самый лучший хитон из тончайшей нежно-голубой ткани с золотыми листьями, вышитыми по кайме и подолу. Я уже давно заметил, что именно голубой цвет выгодно подчеркивает мои глаза и прекрасно оттеняет кожу, добавляя белизны. Осталось подобрать украшения. Золотая лента на лоб, стягивающая завитые Никием светлые пряди, замечательно подходит к отделке хитона и скрывает ссадину – след от вчерашних баталий. Золотое ожерелье и браслет на предплечье завершают образ… Пожалуй, хватит. Отец должен остаться доволен, выгляжу я очень даже по-царски, если не обращать внимание на небольшой отек на переносице. Теперь главное – не столкнуться с Леонидом. В противном случае второго вечернего забега мне не избежать, и если бы только его! Потом обязательно последует долгая и гневная тирада о спартанцах, умеренности и дисциплине… старый зануда. Какое, интересно, отношение он сам имеет к спартанцам?! Обычный эпирец! Но как его послушать, так он чуть ли не новое воплощение спартанского царя Леонида, наверное, его из-за имени и корежит. Снедаемый ожиданием и будучи не в силах больше оставаться в своих покоях, я отправился в сад, где обычно встречался с друзьями – их болтовня сейчас как раз то, что мне надо: позволит отвлечься от ощущения тяжести в животе. Должно быть, отсутствие ужина дало о себе знать, хотя особого аппетита я и тогда не ощущал.  
– Ничего себе! – выдохнул Лаомедон, завидев меня в конце аллеи. – Это ради кого ты так разоделся? Или решил побесить своего эпирского Цербера?  
Остальные ребята тоже уставились на меня. Неарх и Гарпал открыли рты, Кассандр ехидно захихикал, Филота усмехнулся то ли игриво, то ли с сарказмом, а Эригий, брат Лаомедона, откровенно присвистнул. Я небрежно от них отмахнулся, но внутри обрадовался произведенному эффекту: если эти идиоты впечатлились моим внешним видом, зная меня уже не первый год, то неискушенного Гефестиона я уж тем более смогу ошеломить! Вспомнить бы еще, что там Лисимах рассказывал об афинянах… Все из головы повылетало… а, ладно, и так справлюсь!  
– Слууушай, – протянул Филота, – тебя, что, сосватать решили?  
– Да ну тебя! – прыснул великолепный я. – Это отец попросил. Я должен его сегодня сопровождать во время встречи с полководцем Аминтором. Он сказал, что я должен выглядеть как подобает царевичу, чтобы замять вчерашний инцидент в лесу и не прослыть варваром в глазах просвещенных эллинов, – последние два слова я произнес, изображая греческий акцент.  
– А что за инцидент? – встрял любопытный Гарпал. Он был славным юношей, мне он всегда был очень симпатичен, но многие из наших увлечений, в том числе и охота, были ему недоступны из-за больной ноги. Но, несмотря на хромоту, он уже пользовался расположением дев и отлично вписывался в нашу компанию благодаря врожденному обаянию и остроумию.  
– Вчера на охоте Александр подрался с сыном Аминтора, еле растащили! – тут же прояснил ситуацию Неарх. – Оказалось, что царь как раз ездил навестить афинянина, и они, прихватив пажей и юного Аминторида, тоже отправились охотиться. Но, как я понял, они больше разговаривали, чем охотились. А вот сын полководца зря время не терял – пока все неспешно плелись позади, этот засранец подстрелил из лука нашего оленя, причем в тот момент, когда Александр уже кинул копье.  
– И он до сих пор еще жив? – фальшиво ужаснулся Гарпал.  
– Увы, отцы подоспели раньше, чем Александр успел придушить этого смазливого змееныша.  
Интересно, Неарх специально подзабыл, как я грыз траву, чтобы не взвыть от боли, когда Гефестион повалил меня задницей кверху и заломил руку? Или он действительно настолько уверен в моей непобедимости и ни секунды не сомневался, что даже из такого незавидного положения я смог бы побороть соперника, не появись на поляне наши отцы?! Надо бы поразмыслить об этом на досуге.  
– Смазливый, говоришь? – встрепенулся Эригий. Этот, да, ни одного симпатичного юного зада не пропустит.  
– Ха, еще какой! – неожиданно отозвался Лаомедон, подмигивая брату и лукаво облизывая губы. Вот от него я подобного точно не ожидал! Вот вам и тихоня Лаомедон! Дальше мое удивление еще больше возросло. – Я бы и сам с ним поборолся, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Но, кажется, царь его уже для себя приметил. Так что расслабься, братишка!  
– Ну, это мы еще посмотрим! – самодовольно ответил Эригий. – Если малец действительно хорош, то можно и изловчиться за царской спиной, не будет же Филипп держать афинянина прикованным к своему ложу! А ты что скажешь, Александр? Ты-то его не только рассмотрел, но небось и потрогал.  
Неожиданно для самого себя я ощутил непреодолимое желание затолкать самодовольную улыбочку Эригия ему же в глотку, но сдержался.  
– Не знаю, у меня не было времени на него пялиться.  
– Да ладно! Мы с Неархом видели, как у тебя челюсть отвисла, когда Аминторид на свет вышел! – Лаомедон с недоверием на меня покосился. Какой страшный сегодня выдался денек для Лариха из Амфиполя, подумалось мне, – ведь еще пара похожих реплик, и он рискует потерять сразу двоих сыновей, павших жертвами собственного скудоумия! Андротиму тоже не помешает сейчас принести щедрые жертвы всем обитателям Олимпа за своего глазастого отпрыска Неарха… Видели они! Я им погляжу! Так, спокойно, Александр. Кровавые реки в воображении – это, конечно, заманчиво, но отвечать что-то надо. Причем сейчас. И желательно убедительно.  
– Если челюсть у меня и отвисла, то от его наглости и невежества! Я даже не запомнил, как он выглядит.  
Молодец! Голос твердый, уверенный! А вот краснеть, наверное, не надо было. Мдааа, Александр, врать ты никогда не умел…. Надо не забыть научиться – в жизни пригодится. От дальнейших расспросов, как ни странно, меня спас Кассандр. Я его всегда, мягко говоря, недолюбливал, но сейчас готов был расцеловать.  
– Что-то в последнее время в Пелле становится все больше и больше афинян. То этот Аминтор со своим семейством, теперь еще Аристотель со всеми своими помощниками и племянниками… Кажется, царь решил подражать южанам?  
Я гордо вскинул голову и ответил не без надменности в голосе:  
– Нет, просто отец хочет, чтобы все самые достойные люди и самые светлые умы служили на славу Македонии, не вижу в этом ничего дурного.  
Мои друзья сразу примолкли. Обычно я держу себя с ними просто; они уже давно привыкли общаться со мной на равных, и мне это нравилось. Но иногда, когда они начинают слишком уж забываться, я напоминаю им, кто из нас царевич, и это всегда действует на них отрезвляюще. Так я поступил и сейчас. Пока мои будущие гетайры в нерешительности переглядывались между собой, подавленные моим показным величием, на аллее возник Никий.  
– Мой царевич, – задыхаясь от быстрого бега, прохрипел слуга, – твой отец приказал разыскать тебя. Он ожидает тебя в тронном зале.  
– Гости уже с ним?  
– Нет еще, но вот-вот прибудут. Горгий видел, как они подъезжают ко дворцу.  
Сердце тревожно встрепенулось и ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
– Встретимся позже в гимнасии! – крикнул я на ходу друзьям и понесся со всех ног во дворец. Уже перед самыми дверями в тронный зал я резко остановился и посмотрел на свое отражение в висящем на стене бронзовом щите. Поправил съехавшую на брови ленту, пригладил непослушные, растрепавшиеся во время бега локоны, расправил складки хитона. Присмотрелся – вроде бы ничего! Два молодых эфеба распахнули передо мной тяжелые двери, и я медленно вступил в зал. Отец стоял у окна и с явным нетерпением осматривал небольшую площадь перед дворцом. Он тоже ждет. Вот только кого: Аминтора или Гефестиона? Он обернулся на шум моих шагов, и его лицо тут же стало непроницаемым, полностью утратив все следы нетерпеливого ожидания, которые еще мгновение назад так явно читались на нем. Отец осмотрел меня с ног до головы придирчивым взглядом и, похоже, остался доволен увиденным. Я облегченно вздохнул.  
– Постарайся вести себя поприветливее, – вдруг тихо проговорил он. – Полководец Аминтор мой близкий и дорогой друг еще со времен юности. Я очень хочу, чтобы он увидел, какой у меня сын! Своим мальчуганом он очень гордится, я тоже хочу гордиться тобой, Александр.  
У меня перехватило дыхание. Ничего подобного я раньше от него не слышал. Частенько он был груб, еще чаще насмехался, но почти никогда не говорил о своих чувствах ко мне или к кому-нибудь еще. А тут…  
– Не беспокойся, отец, я сделаю все, как ты хочешь, – твердо ответил я, одновременно давая в этом клятву самому себе.  
– Хорошо. – И отец снова повернулся к окну.  
– Приехали, – наконец произнес он. Я подошел поближе. На площади появились два всадника – великан Аминтор на красивом сером жеребце и стройный Гефестион на гнедом. Оба спешились и отдали поводья вмиг подбежавшим конюхам. Словно почувствовав, что за ними наблюдают, Аминтор поднял голову. Отец улыбнулся и тут же махнул рукой. Этот жест мог быть как приветствием, так и приглашением поскорее пройти в стены дворца. Гефестион, поправлявший свою одежду, тоже поднял голову и тут же почтительно склонил ее в приветствии перед моим отцом.  
– Славный мальчик, – тихо произнес отец. – Я видел его совсем крошкой, еще до Афин. А теперь смотрю на него и не узнаю. Как время летит! Еще недавно вы с ним на пару гонялись за щенками по внутреннему двору усадьбы, и вот передо мной уже юноши, которые вот-вот станут настоящими мужчинами и храбрыми воинами…  
На пару? Что значит на пару?!  
– Отец, разве я был знаком с Гефестионом?  
– А ты не помнишь? Да вас было водой не разлить. Вам было года по четыре вроде…  
Так, значит, Гефестион мой ровесник?! Я был уверен, что он старше меня на пару лет… он кажется таким взрослым и он такой высокий… или это я низкий?  
– …вам было года по четыре вроде. Аминтор тогда привел сына во дворец, чтобы я мог на него посмотреть. Он уже тогда гордился Гефестионом. Мы оставили его с тобой и Ланикой до самого вечера, так как совет в тот день затянулся. А когда пришли забирать мальчугана, вы оба закатили такую истерику, что было слышно на весь дворец! Ты вопил, что не отпустишь Эфетиона, а он просил позволить еще хотя бы ненадолго остаться с Але. Помнится, вас насилу растащили, а тебя еще полночи успокаивали – ты все норовил сбежать на поиски нового друга, и успокоился только после того, как тебе пообещали на следующий же день поехать в гости к полководцу Аминтору и Эфетиону. Так что с самого утра…  
– Мой царь, к тебе полководец Аминтор Деметрид с сыном. – Это Адмет, один из царских пажей, доложил о посетителях, которых мы ждали с таким нетерпением.  
– Проведи их немедленно.  
В это мгновение я ощутил себя на удивление спокойно. Ведь если тогда, много лет назад, я смог подружиться с Гефестионом, то и сейчас наверняка смогу, главное стараться вести себя достойно, а это я умею, когда хочу! Двери широко распахнулись.  
– Радости тебе, мой царь! – глубокий голос Аминтора разлился по тронному залу мягкой волной. – И тебе, царевич Александр!  
– И тебе радости, друг мой! – отец с искренней радостью заключил в объятия высокого полководца. После обмена приветствиями со взрослыми настала пора заговорить с моим старым-новым знакомцем.  
– Радости тебе, сын Аминтора, – произнес я подчеркнуто вежливо и с высоко поднятой головой.  
– И тебе радости, мой царевич.  
Мне показалось, или он произнес последние два слова как-то по-особенному? Сегодня Гефестион выглядел совсем по-другому. Его длинные волосы были заплетены на афинский манер: две косы собирали волосы над висками и уводили их к затылку, вплетаясь вместе с остальными прядями в тугой узел ближе к шее. Лишь одна косичка, с вплетенным в нее тонким серебряным шнуром спадала из этого узла на шею и плечо. В Македонии таких причесок уже не носят, у большинства македонцев волосы короткие и завиты в крупные локоны, падающие на лоб и виски. Но Гефестиону определенно шла его прическа, он выглядел очень аристократично – настоящий эллин. На нем был хитон глубокого темно-зеленого цвета, украшенный по подолу серебряной вышивкой и перетянутый в талии простым кушаком. Он идеально подчеркивал изгибы стройного тела и выгодно оттенял бронзовый оттенок смуглой кожи и волос. Я отметил также, что на Гефестионе практически нет украшений, только две серебряные застежки, удерживающие хитон на широких плечах, и больше ничего. Интересно, это в Афинах так принято или он просто не любит украшать себя побрякушками? Македонцы любят украшения, мало того – любят, когда их много. Но он и без них красив. В голове промелькнула мысль, что даже вечно юный Ганимед, любимец Зевса, не смог бы потягаться с ним сейчас… О боги! Что со мной?! Что я несу?! Вконец расхрабрившись, я посмотрел на его лицо. Синяк от моего удара был на месте, правда, не такой большой и красивый, как я того ожидал. Зато одна губа была явно опухшей, и на ней был четко виден след рассечения. Я тут же вспомнил о своем распухшем носе и не сумел сдержать улыбку – красавцы! Кажется, он подумал о том же, потому что тоже улыбнулся.  
– Я слышал от отца, что теперь ты будешь обучаться со мной и сыновьями царских гетайров у Леонида, – начал я светскую беседу, придав голосу непринужденности, что впрочем, удавалось с трудом.  
– Да, царь так пожелал, – ответил мой лев. – С завтрашнего дня я должен приступить к занятиям.  
– Я могу уже сегодня познакомить тебя с остальными. Они ожидают нас в гимнасии.  
– Если на то твоя воля, царевич.  
– Называй меня Александром. Так делают все мои друзья.  
Гефестион склонил голову в знак то ли согласия, то ли благодарности… но как-то странно. Ну как у него так получается?! Как только он называет меня царевичем, создается впечатление, что он издевается, хотя говорит абсолютно спокойно и безукоризненно вежливо. На мгновение я разозлился, но, вспомнив просьбу отца и свое собственное решение расположить к себе строптивого афинянина, успокоился и даже сумел приветливо улыбнуться. Кажется, он удивился.  
– Думаю, что так будет правильно. Тогда завтра можно будет сразу приступить к занятиям, не тратя время понапрасну, – продолжил рассудительный я, и затем добавил, обращаясь к отцу. – Ты позволишь мне увести Гефестиона в гимнасий? Хочу познакомить его с будущими соратниками.  
Отец посмотрел на Аминтора, тот улыбнулся.  
– Ступайте. Только сделайте так, чтобы потом вас не пришлось снова разнимать.  
Можно сказать, что обещание я выполнил. Разнимать нас не пришлось. Зато пришлось разнимать Гефестиона и Филоту… А все так хорошо начиналось! Я уверено вел своего гостя через бесконечные залы и галереи дворца, исподтишка наблюдая за ним. Гефестион с любопытством вертел головой из стороны в сторону, рассматривая богатое внутреннее убранство комнат, цветные мозаики на полу, стройные искусно расписанные колоннады и фрески на стенах. Одна из последних привлекла его особое внимание.  
– Нравится? – спросил я, подводя его ближе.  
– Да, – честно признался Гефестион, – никогда не видел ничего подобного. Это сцена из «Илиады»?  
Сердце радостно затрепетало: мой лев читал Гомера.  
– Да, как раз сцена мести Ахиллеса. Одна из моих самых любимых.  
– Кажется, что колесница Ахиллеса действительно несется прямо под стены Трои, увлекая за собой истерзанное тело поверженного Гектора… Великолепно!  
О, еще у моего льва южный акцент! Видимо, залюбовавшись фреской, Гефестион расслабился и перестал контролировать свое произношение. Прелестное произношение! Как только я сделаю его своим другом, обязательно заставлю почитать мне вслух. Любимая «Илиада» на чистейшем греческом – что может быть лучше? Я еле удержался, чтобы не захлопать в ладоши.  
– Ахиллес мой самый любимый герой! – даже не знаю, почему у меня вырвалась эта фраза, тем более таким восторженным тоном.  
– Почему? – последовал вопрос. Я попытался обуздать свои эмоции и ответил уже спокойнее:  
– Он был величайшим из воинов, бесстрашным и непобедимым. Только коварство Аполлона смогло сразить его.  
Боковым зрением я заметил, как Гефестион бросил на меня лукавый взгляд, но тут же снова перевел его на фреску, делая вид, что рассматривает поверженного Гектора.  
– Ахиллес был гордецом. За гордыню и поплатился жизнью Патрокла и своей, – произнес он наконец отстраненным тоном.  
Он что, действительно так думает?! Или говорит так, чтобы меня позлить?! Похоже, он меня просто провоцирует. Да, Ахиллес был горд, воину пристало быть гордым! Но погиб он вовсе не из-за этого!  
– Так было предначертано, – начал горячиться я. – Боги открыли перед ним всего два пути: прожить долгую спокойную жизнь и умереть в безвестности или обрести вечную славу и погибнуть молодым. Ахиллес выбрал второе, лишь этот путь достоин героя! Остальное – бесчестно и бесславно.  
Гефестион ухмыльнулся. Мне показалось или он посмотрел на меня как на малое дитя?! Я начинал потихоньку закипать.  
– Ты бы тоже так поступил, Александр? – тихий голос словно поддразнивал лукавыми интонациями. Зачем он это делает?! Я гордо вскинул голову и ответил:  
– Да, я поступил бы так же, не раздумывая! Кровь Ахиллеса течет и в моих жилах.  
– Это мне известно… Ты бы поступил так, даже зная, что потеряешь Патрокла?  
– У меня нет Патрокла, поэтому и думать не о чем. А ты бы предпочел умереть дряхлым стариком и бесследно раствориться в веках?  
– Не знаю, у меня же есть Патрокл… ну или кто-то вроде… так что мне есть о чем подумать.  
Меня передернуло от раздражения. Рыжий! Как я мог забыть о нем! Ну какой из него Патрокл?! Менетид был могучим воином, храбрым и преданным! А эту белобрысую бабенку тронь – переломится, топни ногой – убежит! Я сжал кулаки и уже готов был высказать вслух все, что думал по этому поводу. Но тут вспомнил, что под стенами Трои воевали не только бесстрашный Ахиллес и верный Патрокл, но и хитроумный Одиссей! Именно он сумел обхитрить троянцев и открыть ворота в неприступный город! Вот с него-то мне сейчас и стоит взять пример! Вспышка гнева подавлена, а вместо сжатых кулаков – приветливая улыбка. Грациозным жестом я предложил моему гостю продолжить наш путь в гимнасий и начал наступление на афинянина.  
– Патрокл? Тот самый светловолосый мальчик, с которым ты был вчера? – я постарался, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно: нельзя, чтобы мой лев догадался о моей особой заинтересованности в его ответе. Врага нужно узнать как можно лучше, вот и проведем разведку малыми силами. – Надеюсь, я не слишком напугал его вчера?  
– Да, тот самый. Не думаю, что ты напугал его, скорее всего, он просто растерялся. К тому же он сразу узнал в тебе царевича.  
– Откуда он меня знает? – искренне удивился я.  
– Часто бывает при дворе. Он очень талантливый флейтист. Царь не раз отмечал и награждал его за прекрасную игру на пирах.  
– Так я чуть не набросился на служителя Аполлона? – воскликнул я с улыбкой. – Хорошо, что ты вовремя появился, иначе я бы разжился дурной славой. Как его зовут? Я хочу расспросить отца о нем, как так получилось, что я его не видел?  
Александр, ты гений! Он тебе сейчас сам все выложит! Главное – будь приветлив и невозмутим!  
– Возможно, тебе просто нет дела до хорошеньких мальчиков, другого ответа я не знаю, – мой строптивец лукаво улыбнулся и пожал плечами… смуглыми плечами, с округлыми гладкими мышцами… да-а, действительно, до хорошеньких мальчиков мне дела никакого нет, совсем, абсолютно… О Зевс!  
– …а зовут моего мальчика Эвник. Вчера, когда мы вернулись в дом моего отца после нашего с тобой «знакомства», царь попросил Эвника сыграть для нас, – это было волшебно!  
Похоже, он гордится своим флейтистом… На самом деле нет ничего удивительного в том, что я его не видел, – отец нечасто зовет меня на пиры. Я бываю только на тех, что даются в честь послов и иностранных делегаций, и то на официальной их части, все самое интересное происходит уже без меня. Для того чтобы получить право стать полноценным участником на пиру, мне, как, впрочем, и любому другому знатному юноше, необходимо убить на охоте своего первого кабана, тем самым доказав свое мужество и готовность вступить во взрослую жизнь… Но даже когда я приглашен, мое внимание привлекают вовсе не музыканты и танцоры: возможность пообщаться с послами, расспросить о дальних странах, их нравах и обычаях – вот что мне по-настоящему интересно. Гефестион, конечно же, другой. Мой лев родом из столицы искусств, поэтому то, что он питает слабость к служителям муз, очевидно. Но и это мне на руку!  
– Так ты любишь музыку?  
– Да.  
– Играешь?  
– О нет, тут я предпочитаю восхищаться чужими талантами.  
Отлично! Я покажу тебе, афинянин, что и в Македонии не только этот мерзкий Эвник знает толк в музыке! Флейта, конечно, не мой фасон, а вот кифара! А еще Лисимах утверждает, что у меня замечательный голос… Уже во внутреннем дворе мы услышали шум голосов, доносившийся из палестры. Гефестион сразу как-то напрягся. Нет, внешне он был все так же спокоен, даже несколько высокомерен, но я буквально кожей ощутил, как внутри него натянулась струна, словно он готовился к прыжку… или защите… Быть новеньким всегда нелегко. А новеньким иностранцем тем более. Любая компания мальчишек мне напоминает волчью стаю со своими правилами и своей иерархией. Каждый, кто хочет стать частью этой стаи, должен прежде всего отвоевать себе место в ней, отбиваясь от нападок юных, но жестоких волчат. Мне повезло – в иерархии моей стайки я был на самом верху, причем изначально и неопровержимо. Остальные же изо всех сил стремились проявить себя, зарекомендовать с лучшей стороны, приблизиться ко мне, чтобы в будущем иметь шансы получить достойную должность в моем войске или при моем дворе, сделать успешную карьеру, обеспечить свое будущее. Так учили их отцы. Для этого нас и свели всех вместе. Присмотреться и притереться друг к другу. Место в иерархии нашей стаи стоит слишком дорого, поэтому и бои за него ведутся более ожесточенные. Думаю, Гефестион это понимал. Хотя как раз сейчас, пока мы были наедине, у него была хорошая возможность расположить меня к себе, заложить первые камни в фундамент храма будущей дружбы. Но он и не думал этого делать. Когда мы говорили, он постоянно пытался меня вывести из себя… вежливо и иронично, как он умеет… но вывести. Обидно. С другой стороны, чего я ожидал? Что он кинется просить у меня прощения? Заглаживать вину за вчерашнюю драку? Заискивать передо мной? Нет, это был бы не он. И несмотря ни на что, я был почти счастлив: за сегодняшнее утро я узнал достаточно, чтобы спланировать свои следующие атаки на защитные редуты непокорных Афин. Теперь держись у меня, Гефестион!  
В гимнасии, как всегда, оказалось шумно и людно. Мои юные гетайры были заняты тренировкой с Клитом, он обучал их бою на деревянных мечах. Обычно этим занимался Леонид, но он еще не до конца оправился от болезни, да и вечерняя муштра вряд ли пошла ему на пользу. Клит часто помогал ему, он отличный воин, сильный, ловкий, очень быстрый и отважный. Я знаю его, сколько себя помню. Клит – младший брат моей кормилицы Ланики, поэтому в моей детской он был очень частым гостем. Именно он первым вложил меч в мои руки. Я обрадовался, что сегодня занятия проводит именно Клит. Леонид – мое секретное оружие против Гефестиона, и тут важен эффект внезапности. Необходимо, чтобы он ураганом обрушился на афинянина, ошеломил и подавил его. Во время обычного знакомства этого не сделаешь.  
Как только мы зашли под портик, мальчишки опустили мечи и уставились на вновь прибывшего. Кассандр и Филота смотрели на него с плохо скрываемым презрением, Эригий и Лаомедон – оценивающе, Неарх – с подозрением, и только Гарпал и малыш Марсий глядели с любопытством и даже как будто приветливо. Гефестион выдержал эти взгляды с поразительной невозмутимостью. Я громко представил Гефестиона друзьям, объявив, что с завтрашнего дня он будет обучаться вместе с нами. Эта новость особого восторга ни у кого не вызвала… ну разве что в глазах Эригия заплясали похотливые сатиры, но они вообще редко покидали его. Первым к нам, разумеется, подошел Клит, он не из стаи, ему не из-за чего воспринимать новенького с опасением. Наоборот, казалось, что Гефестион вызвал у него интерес.  
– Радости, сын Аминтора, – с улыбкой произнес он. – Я Клит, сын Дропида, иногда помогаю здесь учителю Леониду.  
– Радости тебе, Клит, – промурлыкал Гефестион; на его губах сияла очаровательная улыбка, а голос звучал мягко и приветливо. У меня, должно быть, глаза на лоб полезли. Вот засранец! Значит, с Клитом он чуть ли не флиртует, а мне даже улыбки искренней еще не досталось! – Почту за честь обучаться у тебя военному искусству.  
Клит на мгновение смутился, но очень быстро снова надел личину старшего наставника.  
– Ты уже обучался бою на мечах?  
– Да, у меня был учитель.  
– Тогда давай посмотрим, что ты умеешь.  
С этими словами сын Дропида подал Гефестиону деревянный меч и пригласил выступить на арену, устланную мозаикой с красивым узором из белых, нежно-голубых и синих камешков. Другие мальчики встали у портика вместе со мной. Бой начался. Сначала Клит нападал медленно, желая узнать возможности своего нового ученика. Гефестион уверенно отражал атаки. Потом Клит увеличил темп и силу ударов. Гефестион справлялся. Звуки ударов дерева о дерево становились все громче и вскоре тренировка начала походить на настоящий поединок. Я знал, что Клит все равно дерется не в полную силу, но, тем не менее, он вкладывал в поединок намного больше своих умений, чем с любым другим из моих друзей, ну разве что кроме Птолемея… ему уже 16 и он отличный боец. Я залюбовался. Силу и ловкость моего льва я уже успел испробовать на себе, так что сейчас они меня не удивили. Что действительно зачаровывало, так это гибкость и грациозность его движений. Гефестион и Клит кружили по мозаике, словно в танце. Я слышал вокруг себя восхищенный и завистливый шепот, но даже не пытался прислушиваться к словам. Все, что меня интересовало – это темноволосый мальчик на арене, разгоряченный боем, с горящим взглядом львиных глаз, тяжелым дыханием… Но вот Клит сделал серию из нескольких быстрых и сильных выпадов, Гефестион успел отбить один, от второго увернулся, но на третьем споткнулся и, упав на спину, замер с прижатым к груди острием меча противника. Я выдохнул. Нет, не разочарованно, он замечательно сражался! Просто мне не хотелось, чтобы поединок заканчивался.  
– Ну наконец-то… – пробурчали у меня над ухом. – Я уж думал, что Клит решил поддаться этому сосунку.  
– Зря ты, Филота, ты бы против Клита не выстоял и половины того времени, что продержался афинянин, – кажется, это был голос Гарпала.  
– Да ладно, Клит специально с ним игрался, это же очевидно.  
– И ничего не очевидно. Ты просто завидуешь.  
– Было бы чему…  
Я не стал слушать дальше. На арене Клит уже подал руку Гефестиону и помог ему подняться. Оказалось, при падении тот немного счесал локоть, и теперь сын Дропида рассматривал ссадину. Я поспешил к ним.  
– Кости целы, а все остальное ерунда. Только промыть надо, – заключил Клит, закончив осмотр. – Возле третьей колонны есть мех с разбавленным вином, возьми и промой хорошенько, чтобы не воспалилась.  
– Это ерунда, – отмахнулся Гефестион.  
– У тебя есть задатки хорошего воина, Аминторид. Но сила и ловкость – это еще далеко не все. Одной из главных черт настоящего воина является умение быстро и добросовестно выполнять приказы своего командира. Тут, в палестре, твой командир я.  
Гефестион рассмеялся и вытянулся в струнку.  
– В таком случае – слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой командир!  
Клит тоже захохотал.  
– Тогда исполняй, солдат!  
Гефестион кинул на меня все еще пылающий взгляд и отправился на поиски меха с вином. Мне захотелось пойти за ним и помочь промыть ссадину, но я сумел сдержаться. Если начну сейчас его опекать на глазах у всех, то выставлю посмешищем и его, и себя. Вместо этого я обратился к Клиту.  
– Ну как тебе новый ученик?  
– Способный, – усмехнулся Дропидид. – Если не станет лениться, из него выйдет толк. Только горячится слишком. Но это поправимо. В общем, для его возраста вполне достойно.  
Я решил сменить тему, уж слишком странно я реагировал на похвалы Гефестиону – казалось, вот-вот покраснею и начну улыбаться, как идиот.  
– Ты видел сегодня Леонида?  
– Да, я заходил к нему с утра.  
– Как он себя чувствует?  
– Уже лучше. Он порывался сегодня проводить занятия, но я уговорил его еще поберечься. Скоро мне нужно будет ехать встречать этого грека… как его там… Аристотеля, что ли… – я кивнул, – так вот, через пару дней мне надо будет уже выезжать. К тому времени Леонид должен поправиться окончательно, – вас без присмотра лучше не оставлять!  
Я уже открыл было рот, чтобы съязвить что-нибудь на тему спартанского упрямства своего учителя, но шум за спиной заставил меня обернуться… В портике, возле одной из колонн, столпились мальчишки. До наших с Клитом ушей доносился их хохот и голос Филоты:  
– Я всегда знал, что афиняне ведут себя как бабы, треплются и портят вино водой. Но ты удивил меня, Аминторид! Оказывается, афиняне и до баб не дотягивают! Они, оказывается, вообще вина не пьют, они его к вавкам прикладывают!  
– Единственная «вавка» здесь – та, что у тебя в голове, сын Пармениона, и боюсь, тут не только вино, но и все лекари, во главе с Асклепием, бессильны.  
– Лучше на свою голову посмотри! Я бы на твоем месте вздернул того раба, что сделал тебе прическу. Нужно быть настоящим идиотом, чтобы сделать ТАКОЕ с волосами!  
Филота еще хотел что-то добавить, но задохнулся, получив сокрушительный удар по ребрам. Быстро отдышавшись, он кинулся на Гефестиона и они, сцепившись, покатились по арене. Мы с Клитом, не сговариваясь, бросились к ним. Растащить их удалось не сразу, оба брыкались и отбивались, стремясь вновь вцепиться в противника. В конце концов Клиту удалось сгрести в охапку Гефестиона, а я, наконец, схватил за руки Филоту.  
– В вас что, Арес вселился?! – заорал я. – Совсем обезумели?! Вы будущие полководцы! Соратники! А грызетесь, как деревенские псы! Какой пример вы подаете остальным?!  
Хорошо кричу, вдохновенно так, осмысленно… а сколько пафоса, нет, не пафоса – величия! Теперь главное, чтобы никто на мой нос не посмотрел и не вспомнил, что еще вчера на месте Филоты был я сам. Поздно. Встретив пылающий яростью взгляд янтарных глаз, я понял, что кто-кто, а уж их обладатель помнит все отлично. «Хороший полководец никогда не требует от своих воинов того, чего не делает сам». Эти слова мне когда-то сказал отец. Я замолчал и нервно сглотнул. Мой лев меня ненавидит. Точно ненавидит. Гефестион резко стряхнул с себя Клита и, крепко стиснув кулаки, направился к выходу.

 

========== Глава 3 ==========  
Гефестион ушел.  
Я сверлил взглядом довольного Филоту. Ну конечно! Он-то наверняка возомнил, что афинянин спасался бегством от его кулаков и издевок… Идиот! Мне самому хотелось поколотить его, да так, чтобы он еще долго не мог собрать с арены свои зубы, которые он так любит скалить. А тут еще и ублюдок Кассандр! Тоже сияет, как бронза на солнце. Поздравляет Филоту. Что-то опять вещает про греческих трусов… Меня трясло крупной дрожью от ярости и отчаяния. Гефестион где-то там, за стенами гимнасия, проклинает и меня, и моих друзей, и всю Македонию, а я вынужден стоять и изображать из себя воплощенную справедливость.  
– Александр? – тихий голос Клита отвлек меня от нерадостных мыслей. – Мне кажется, стоит догнать новенького. Оставить его бродить одного по дворцу будет негостеприимно. Он, конечно, сглупил, поддавшись на провокации нашего черноротого, но и его понять можно… как думаешь, царевич?  
Я не верил своим ушам! Клит, о Клит! Ты спасаешь меня! Наверное, благодарность и радостное озарение слишком явно читались на моем лице, потому что Клит с пониманием улыбнулся и добавил уже громко, так, чтобы все слышали.  
– Афинянин должен знать свое место, царевич! Думаю, тебе стоит на него указать. А с этим, – он кивнул на Филоту, – я сам разберусь, будет носиться, пока не выблюет собственную печень.  
Мне казалось, что на моих ногах крылатые сандалии Гермеса и я вот-вот полечу быстрее ветра!  
– Ты прав, друг мой, нарушители дисциплины должны быть наказаны. Я прикажу разыскать афинянина, а ты уж объясни сыну Пармениона, как должен вести себя будущий полководец.  
Обведя всех напоследок холодным взглядом, я вышел. До выхода из гимнасия я изо всех сил пытался идти спокойно, но как только скрылся от глаз мальчишек, тут же сорвался на бег… я несся через внутренний двор, сшибая слуг и рабов и не прекращая вертеть головой в поисках высокой ладной фигуры Гефестиона… Но ни среди разрисованных колон, ни в тени портиков, ни возле старого колодца его не было. Я свернул в сад. Мелкие камешки постоянно попадали в сандалии, но я не хотел останавливаться. Я должен его найти. Он не мог уйти слишком далеко.  
Метнулся к фонтану, потом в тень беседки, дальше вдоль огромных раскидистых платанов, где стояли скамьи… пусто. Может, он во дворце? Бросился туда, но, расспросив стражу, узнал, что никто, подходящий под мое описание, во дворец не входил, по крайней мере через двери, ведущие от сада и двора во внутренние помещения…  
Куда дальше?  
Он может быть где угодно, дворец огромен, и затеряться в нем проще простого.

После долгих и бесплодный скитаний я побрел в сад. Мальчишки были уже там – все, кроме Филоты. Должно быть, Клит его хорошо погонял. Если бы еще и Кассандра куда-нибудь пристроить, например, в глотку к Церберу, – я был бы почти счастлив. А то все галдит и галдит… Мы расположились на небольшой тенистой лужайке возле прохладного источника, тонкой змейкой пробегающего через весь сад к фонтану из белого камня. Я часто припадал к нему после изматывающих тренировок – вода там чистая и сладкая. Воздух, напоенный ароматом цветов и трав, навевал приятную истому.  
Жаркие лучи послеполуденного солнца не так горячи под кронами остролистных олив и раскидистых платанов с резными листьями. Чуть вдалеке виднеются ряды гранатовых деревьев. У самой стены, возле беседки, возвышаются стройные пирамидки кипарисов.  
Красиво… раньше не замечал…  
Я улегся на каменную скамью и уставился на небо, проглядывающее сквозь резную листву могучего платана. Голоса друзей доносились словно издалека, приглушенные журчанием воды и трелями цикад. Пару раз со мной пытались заговорить, но я оказался скучным собеседником и вскоре меня оставили наедине с собственными мыслями.  
…Ну зачем я потащил Гефестиона в гимнасий?  
Да, рано или поздно познакомить его с друзьями, конечно, все равно бы пришлось… и «поздно» – это завтра. Но если бы этот день мы провели вдвоем, я бы мог подготовить его, рассказать о каждом из ребят, предупредить, чего можно от них ожидать, и мы оба чувствовали бы себя намного увереннее, он бы знал, что я на его стороне…  
Вместо того чтобы искать его дружбы, я занялся самолюбованием, и случилось то, что случилось.  
Дурак! Идиот! Остолоп!  
Вот отец поступил мудрее – что может быть лучше, чем повести друга любоваться лошадьми?! Я бы мог показать Гефестиону Буцефала и, уверен, он был бы в восторге! Я мог бы предложить покататься по окрестностям. Мы бы неслись по полям и холмам наперегонки с ветром... Гефестион сидел бы позади меня, крепко обхватив руками мою талию… Ну чем я раньше думал?!

– Тих и задумчив… Здоров ли ты, царевич?  
Голос Клита вернул меня в реальность. Надо же, я его совсем не заметил. В ответ я приветливо улыбнулся:  
– Все хорошо. Должно быть, солнцем разморило.  
Клит тоже улыбнулся и уселся рядом на скамью. Смуглый и черноволосый, он темным пятном выделялся на фоне бушующих красок сада.  
– А куда подевался твой афинский друг?  
– Уехал.  
– А-а, теперь все понятно!  
Я удивленно уставился на Клита. Что это ему вдруг стало понятно?! Он лукаво прищурился.  
– Помнится, лет десять назад я уже наблюдал нечто подобное. Правда, обычно перед таким вот задумчивым затишьем была настоящая буря. Теперь, видимо, обходитесь без нее, или я просто пропустил все самое интересное?  
– О чем ты?  
– А ты не помнишь? Каждый раз, когда Гефестиона уводили или когда тебе пора было возвращаться во дворец, ты устраивал настоящий бунт, кричал, топал ножками и норовил укусить того, кто тебя держал! – Клит засмеялся. – А потом обижался и молчал, и еще неизвестно, что было хуже.  
– Нет, друг мой, тут ты ошибся. Время все изменило, и нас, и нашу дружбу. Признаться, я и забыл о ней.  
– Вы очень изменились, это точно. Почти взрослыми стали. Но я когда увидел Гефестиона – сразу узнал. Обрадовался, думал, вы воскресили дружбу.  
– Нет, я ничего не помню… думаю, он тоже. Мне только утром отец сказал, что мы виделись раньше.  
– Виделись? Виделись! Сколько же крови вы попили Хелланике! Да и мне тоже! Маленькие крикливые чудовища! – и Клит захохотал во все горло. – Вы постоянно спорили, кто из вас будет Гераклом, а кто Иолаем. До драк доходило.  
Я усмехнулся: выходит, ничего толком и не изменилось.  
– Но стоило вас растащить и попытаться закрыть в разных комнатах, начинался такой вой, что стены тряслись! Когда же вас выпускали, вы гордо брали друг друга за руки, кидали на всех недовольные взгляды, словно вокруг одни враги, и демонстративно убегали придумывать новые пакости.  
Сейчас, когда я слушал рассказ Клита, бледная тень воспоминаний всколыхнула память. Вспомнилась кудрявая голова мальчишки, на которую я пытался нахлобучить шлем одного из стражей, и как он постоянно сползал на горящие восторгом глаза...  
– А еще был случай в саду Аминтора, – продолжал Черный. – За вами тогда присматривала Хелланика. Вы вели себя на удивление тихо, все сидели, шушукались о чем-то своем, и сестра расслабилась и уснула. Тогда Протей как раз приболел и она ночами с ним сидела, вот и притомилась… а когда проснулась, глядь – а вас и след простыл! О боги! Что тут началось! Она подняла такой крик, что у меня сердце в пятки ушло. Собрали всех слуг и рабов Аминтора и отправили на поиски по округе. Перевернули дом, обыскали сад и окрестности – нет, словно Аид вас поглотил! Оставался только лес. Мы прочесывали его до поздней ночи, но так ничего и не нашли. Пора было сообщать царю. В тот вечер Филипп принимал посольство из Иллирии, вечером устраивали грандиозный симпосиум, и Аминтор тоже там был – ему царь и поручил переговоры с послами. Ночевать мы должны были тут, в доме афинянина, так что во дворце нас не ждали и с извещением царя мы тянули до последнего. Оставив людей дальше прочесывать лес, я вернулся в дом полководца. Две женщины посмотрели на меня заплаканными глазами, и я отрицательно покачал головой. Хелланика тут же заревела в голос. Мать Гефестиона, почтенная Елена, тоже не отставала. От этого бабского плача мне стало совсем дурно, захотелось поскорее убраться в Пеллу. Уж лучше попасть под руку разгневанного царя, чем слушать эти завывания. Я было развернулся, чтобы пойти в конюшню, как тут слышу: «Перестаньте шуметь, глупые женщины! Эфетиона разбудите!» Я ушам своим не поверил! Обернулся, а ты, царевич, стоишь босой и сонный на лестнице, брови грозно свел, руки в бока упираются – ну точно маленький царь Филипп. Женщины тоже обернулись. Настала тишина. Мы все втроем уставились на тебя, а ты, сменив гнев на милость, произнес: «Так-то лучше! И не шумите больше! Эфетион устал, ему отдохнуть надо!» Что было дальше, я и описать не смогу. Помню, как схватил тебя на руки и встряхнул в воздухе, не понимая, что хочу сделать – всыпать тебе хорошенько или расцеловать. Затем вместе с Еленой и Хелланикой мы кинулись наверх, в детскую, и еще раз облегченно выдохнули: в своей кроватке сидел заспанный и недовольный Гефестион. «Куда ты подевался, Але? И почему так шумно?» Ты мигом вырвался из моих рук и залез к нему под одеяло, погладил его по волосам, как тебе часто Ланика гладила, и ласково так сказал: «Я им уже приказал вести себя тихо, мой Эфетион, не волнуйся, спи». «А ты не уйдешь?» – «Не-а.» И вы тут же обнялись и засопели носами. Ох! Была б моя воля, я бы вас мигом растолкал и выпорол как следует. Но женщины решили вас не будить и отложить расспросы до утра. Меня же отослали объявить остальным, что дети нашлись.  
– А что было утром?  
– Утром вы, паршивцы, встали как ни в чем не бывало. Но вам быстро втолковали, какой переполох вызвало ваше исчезновение, и потребовали объяснений. Оказалось, что вы искали тучку.  
– Как это?!  
– Вот так! Когда Ланика заснула, вам стало совсем скучно. Время близилось к полудню, началась жара, солнце тогда действительно сильно припекало. И тут Гефестион заметил на небе небольшую дождевую тучу. Вы решили, что это подарок Зевса, и с нетерпением стали ждать дождя. Но туча прошла мимо. Тогда вы решили, что догоните ее, а так как бежать надо было, скорее всего, далеко, то вы сначала забрались на кухню, стащили оттуда медовые печенья в качестве провизии, и уж потом пустились в погоню. Как далеко вы зашли, мы так и не узнали – до вас наконец дошло, что вы крупно провинились, и отвечать вы стали с неохотой. В общем, брели вы, пока не устали и не заметили, что вечереет. Тучку догнать не удалось, и вы решили, что на сегодня погоня окончена. Тогда вы пошли домой с твердым решением завтра возобновить поиски и дойти до самого края Ойкумены, если понадобится. Дома вы никого не встретили, поднялись в детскую, поужинали своим печеньем, уснули и продолжали спать, пока ты, Александр, не услышал шум внизу. Ты мигом решил, что это безобразие надо прекратить, иначе шум разбудит Эфетиона и тот не сможет хорошенечко отдохнуть перед завтрашним походом. Вот так мы тебя и обнаружили. Царь и полководец Аминтор об этой истории так и не узнали, а если и узнали, то не от меня.  
– Нас наказали?  
– Еще как! Обоим розгами перепало. Но это оказалось ерундой, главное – вам неделю запретили видеться. Хотя это скорее было наказанием для Ланики.  
– Бедная моя Ланика!  
– Да, натерпелась она… О, помню еще один случай! Как-то раз захожу в твою комнату, а вы с Гефестионом целуетесь!  
– Чтооо?! – я аж подпрыгнул на скамье; щеки запылали, в голову полезли странные картинки, из-за которых меня обдало жаром и стало трудно вздохнуть.  
– Ну, не в прямом смысле… просто обхватили друг друга ручонками и губами в лицо друг дружке тычетесь. Я обомлел. Начал вас растаскивать. А ты как заорешь: «А ну не трогай моего мужа!» Я аж рот раскрыл. Думаю: всё, доигрались, если кто узнает – попадет Хелланике, не объяснила царскому отроку, что царевичи замуж не выходят! На крик сестра прибежала. Я давай ей рассказывать, что к чему, а она смеется. Оказывается, вы играли в Адмета и Алкесту, спасенную Гераклом. Я как раз застал сцену воссоединения любящих супругов. Причем и Адметом, и Алкестой, и Гераклом вы были по очереди, чтобы никому обидно не было.  
Я смеялся. Хохотал во все горло. Кажется, на меня даже начали странно коситься, но остановиться я не мог. В голове замелькали новые обрывки воспоминаний. Вот я клянчу у Ланики украшения, чтобы больше походить на Алкесту. Вот возмущаюсь, когда все та же Ланика выдирает из моих рук здоровенную палку: я кричу что так нельзя, что Геракл должен быть с дубиной. Вот Гефестион возмущенно топает ногой, когда я пытаюсь намазать ему щеки раздавленной вишней, потому что его очередь быть Алкестой, а у женщин всегда щеки и губы яркие... Образы были настолько живыми... Как я мог все это забыть? Успокоившись, я почувствовал в себе новые силы. Мы будем друзьями, я добьюсь этого, мой строптивец! Добьюсь!.. Клит с удивлением наблюдал за мной.  
– Спасибо тебе, – наконец произнес я.  
– Да за что же? Я ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить твою благодарность, Александр.  
– Ты сделал намного больше, чем думаешь. У меня был друг. Ты напомнил мне об этом.  
– У тебя много друзей.  
– Я юн, но не наивен, Клит, – произнес я, глядя на развалившихся в траве юных аристократов. – Цена их дружбы мне хорошо известна. Но я не осуждаю их – ни они, ни я себе не принадлежим, у всех у нас есть свои обязанности. Дружба – одна из них.  
Клит хотел возразить, но промолчал.  
– Твой рассказ напомнил мне о тех временах, когда я мог дружить просто потому, что хотел, потому, что мне было весело, а не потому, что должен. Жаль, что эти времена остались в далеком прошлом.  
Сын Дропида молчал. Он знал, что я прав. При дворе нет места искренности и симпатиям, а наш кружок – это не что иное, как пеллийский двор в миниатюре. На какое-то время мы оба погрузились каждый в свои мысли.  
– Ты мудр не по годам, царевич, – наконец произнес Клит, – но не торопись разочаровываться в дружбе… и в людях. Они тебя еще удивят.  
С этими словами он поднялся и ушел. Какое-то время я еще продолжал сидеть на скамье, обдумывая все услышанное, потом поднялся и побрел в свои покои. Видеть никого не хотелось.  
Ближе к вечеру пришла служанка с приглашением от моей матери навестить ее. Я заранее знал, что она будет обижена – вот уже второй день я не появлялся в ее покоях. Но чему удивляться: каков день, таков и вечер. Когда же он закончится!

… Пряди шелковистых волос распались по моим плечам и спине… сильные руки, обхватив сзади, гладят по груди, спускаясь все ниже… одна уже гладит подтянутый живот… вторая ласкает бедра и слегка касается ягодиц… дыхание перехватило, и я боюсь застонать – за дверями охрана, услышат!.. губы… нежные, но властные покрывают поцелуями шею и плечи… легкий укус в ключицу, и первый стон разрывает тишину комнаты… я не вижу того, кто меня ласкает, но знаю, что это ОН… знаю…  
Я чувствую жар его бедер, крепко прижатых ко мне… чувствую его дыхание… чувствую касания его рук все ниже и ни…жеее… О, Афродита! Как же хорошо!.. Тонкие длинные пальцы дарят неизведанное доселе наслаждение… тихий шепот, но я не могу разобрать слов; все, что сейчас важно – это чувствовать его прикосновения… хочу обхватить руками его бедра, но не могу дотянуться, он словно ускользает… Пальцы сжались сильнее… я более не сдерживаю стонов, задыхаюсь, захлебываюсь собственным дыханием, звуками своего голоса… я запрокидываю голову, хочу увидеть его, поцеловать… он ловит губами мои стоны… я тянусь к ним, жажду почувствовать их вкус… Пальцы… пальцы двигаются все быстрее, я подаюсь им навстречу, выгибаюсь, снова откидываюсь назад, горячие губы накрывают мои уста страстным глубоким поцелуем… и я… больше… не могуууу….

Пустая комната, темнота, смятые влажные простыни, под животом что-то горячее и мокрое… Сон.  
Ну ты и сволочь, Морфей...  
До рассвета еще далеко.

 

========== Глава 4 ==========  
Утро я встретил без сна, в странной истоме, не дающей покоя. Я злился на нее и наслаждался ею, еще не понимая, что именно она в себе таит. Мое тело пробуждалось, громко заявляя о своих потребностях и желаниях, но я еще не думал о том, что именно пробуждало его. Во главе этого заговора против моего спокойствия, скорее всего, было сердце, но тогда я подозревал в бунте совершенно другую часть моего тела, расположенную значительно ниже. Может, мать права, и я действительно одержим похотью, как и мой отец?  
С первыми рассветными лучами, оповещающими о начале нового дня, в мою комнату ворвался Леонид. Он тут же отогнал мою сладкую муку, заполнив своим присутствием все помещение. Старый эпирский силен!  
– Совсем распустился! Утро занялось, а ты все задницу нежишь на шелковых простынях! – прорычал он, сдергивая меня с ложа и подзывая опухших от сна рабов, чтобы те принесли мне одежду.  
Шелковые простыни?! Как же! Да на тех тряпках, что покрывают мое ложе, даже собаки спать бы постеснялись! Грубый узловатый хлопок! Спасибо, что хоть простыни не дырявые!  
Прощай, мой небесно-голубой хитон, прощайте, золотые браслеты и удобные сандалии с позолоченными ремешками, прощайте и вы, завитые локоны! Да здравствуют обноски и репьи в волосах!  
– Я спускаюсь во двор и считаю до ста. В твоих интересах спуститься раньше, чем я закончу, – произнес мой персональный мучитель и скрылся за дверью моих покоев.  
Выздоровел на мою голову! О, еще с ванной забыл попрощаться! Наверняка сейчас погонит купаться в холодных речных водах. Брррр…  
Моего запаса ругательств хватило до самой реки и даже еще немного осталось на обратную дорогу. Плаваю я не очень хорошо: на воде держусь, но в далекие заплывы мне лучше не отправляться. Как ни воевал со мной Леонид по этому поводу – все без толку. Вот и в этот раз я ограничился парой-тройкой плефров вдоль берега, за что и получил свою первую за сегодня выволочку. Да, да, да, я лентяй и слабак… Зато память у меня хорошая и когда-нибудь я тебе это припомню!  
Единственное, что грело душу, так это предстоящее знакомство Леонида и Гефестиона. Кто-кто, а уж Леонид быстро приструнит своенравного афинянина! Будет как шелковый! Мне его даже немного жаль… почти.  
В гимнасии нас уже ждали остальные мальчишки. Гефестион, к моему величайшему удивлению, уже освоился и премило болтал с Гарпалом, Марсием и Эригием. Первые двое расспрашивали его об Афинах, в частности о праздновании Великих Дионисий, последний же, по обыкновению, строил Гефестиону глазки, время от времени отвлекаясь, чтобы окинуть похотливым взглядом ладную фигуру моего льва, сейчас прикрытую только набедренной повязкой. Я тут же вспомнил свой сон и отчаянно покраснел. Как же я хитон сниму? Раньше я никогда не стеснялся. Мы почти всегда занимались обнаженными. Это было чем-то обыденным. Сейчас же я панически боялся раздеваться и во все глаза таращился на Гефестиона, рискуя нарваться на насмешки, если это кто-то заметит. Я же рассудительный, железный, непоколебимый Александр! И ничего, что сейчас щеки пылают, руки трясутся, а хитон готов приподняться на самом неподобающем месте. … Может, все-таки согласиться на ту гетеру, о которой вчера говорила мать? Может, тогда станет легче, и я перестану смотреть на этого мерзкого высокомерного мальчишку как похотливый сатир!  
Леонид сразу приметил новенького и подозвал к себе. О чем они говорили, я не слышал, потому что как назло ко мне подошел Филота. Ну почему ему вздумалось извиняться за вчерашнее именно сейчас?! Я определенно начинал его недолюбливать! Отчаявшись хоть что-то разобрать, я отправился готовиться к началу занятий. 

 

Сосредоточиться на занятиях было сложно, можно сказать, невозможно. Обнаженное, натертое оливковым маслом тело афинянина не давало мне покоя. Его гладкая блестящая кожа, покрытая то тут, то там крупицами песка, сияла бронзовым блеском, подчеркивая перекатывающиеся под ней гладкие мышцы. Ну как тут сосредоточишься? Наверное, боги меня за что-то невзлюбили, иначе за что мне такое наказание?!  
А еще Леонид разочаровал меня. К Гефестиону он был строг, равно как и к другим, не более и не менее. Кажется, доводить учителя до белого каления дано только мне. Мой план по превращению Леонида в секретное оружие с треском провалился. А жаль, план был хороший.  
За все время занятий мы с Аминторидом не сказали друг другу ничего, кроме сухих слов приветствия. В пару нас не ставили – учитель рассудил, что новенький должен бороться с кем-то постарше и ставил его то с Леоннатом, то с Эригием. Они всего на год старше меня, но ростом значительно выше.  
Начинаю смутно подозревать, что Геракла из меня не вырастет. Я ниже всех мальчиков моего возраста. Но зато в ловкости и скорости мало кто может соперничать со мной. И не могу сказать, что я слабее.. просто иногда они массой берут… как навалятся… А может, еще вытянусь.  
Александр, не будь тряпкой! Вместо того чтобы киснуть по поводу и без, лучше покажи этому выскочке, на что ты способен. Отныне никаких планов с привлечением посторонних сил, ты должен полагаться только на себя и предстать пред янтарными очами в полном великолепии!  
Обозленный, я одерживал победу за победой, укладывая противника на лопатки и украдкой поглядывая на афинянина. Без толку. Казалось, он меня не замечает. Это подстегивало меня еще больше, и вскоре Кассандр, с которым я стоял в паре, уже еле передвигался по палестре. Вся злость, раздражение, все мои амбиции и стремления обрушились на его голову. Бедный.  
Обычно я относился к любым соревнованиям намного проще, быть первым везде и во всем никогда не входило в мои планы. Я чувствовал, что главные мои победы впереди, и размениваться на мелочи мне было неинтересно. Но тут меня словно подменили.  
Один раз я победил и самого Гефестиона. В забеге на скорость он финишировал вторым. Я был счастлив. Но недолго. Полный безразличия взгляд быстро вырвал меня из пьянящих объятий Ники.  
Но я покажу! Я докажу! Я царевич или не царевич?! 

 

И вот так изо дня в день.  
После занятий мы обычно направлялись к реке – смыть с себя масло, пот и песок, да и просто порезвиться в прохладной воде. Искупавшись вместе со всеми, Гефестион почти всегда исчезал в неизвестном направлении и появлялся во дворце только к вечеру. Что он делал все это время, я не знал, пока один раз не наткнулся на него в оливковой роще.  
Он был с Эвником. В тот момент я возблагодарил богов, что при мне не было оружия, иначе я, наверное, убил бы обоих.  
Они сидели под деревом в обнимку, растрепанные и умиротворенные. Должно быть, если бы я заявился немного раньше, то застал куда более мерзкую и откровенную картину. Теперь же они тихо беседовали.  
Причем обо мне.  
– Почему ты сегодня так долго? Я уже начал думать, что ты не придешь… – мурлыкал белобрысый, заглядывая в янтарные глаза.  
– Занятия сегодня закончились позже, – лениво пробормотал Гефестион. – Я же не мог демонстративно уйти, сославшись на свидание.  
– Хм… – флейтист лукаво сощурился. – А может, тебе просто понравилось в компании этих высокомерных мальчишек во главе с этим ужасным Александром?  
\- Я освоился, привык немного… но я по-прежнему жалею, что царь призвал меня в свиту царевича. – В голосе афинянина звучало усталое безразличие, было заметно, что разговор ему неинтересен. – Из меня получится паршивый придворный. Но я должен исполнять свои обязанности, чтобы не посрамить имени моего отца. Вот и все.  
– А царевич? – не унимался светловолосый змееныш.  
– Что «царевич»? – Гефестион страдальчески закатил глаза.  
– Я видел, как Александр смотрел на тебя после той вашей драки на охоте… Ты ему понравился, я это точно видел! Хоть он и пытался делать вид, что злится, на самом деле он тебя чуть ли не раздевал взглядом.  
Мерзкий, отвратительный, гадкий, мелкий, скользкий клеветник! Да у тебя язык грязнее, чем у пса, сожравшего кучу лошадиного навоза! Клянусь Зевсовыми яйцами, я твою занюханную флейту засуну в твою же вертлявую задницу! Да так глубоко, что три раба с факелом не найдут!  
Гефестион посмотрел на своего друга как на умалишенного и от всей души рассмеялся.  
– Во-первых, не суди по себе, – наконец отдышавшись, произнес он. – Александр невинен как дитя, и телом, и духом! Не думаю, что Эрот уже приметил его.  
– Я тоже был таким, пока тебя не встретил, – пробурчал Эвник. И тут я вынужден был с ним согласиться – казалось, что Эрот следует об руку с Гефестионом.  
– Не бурчи. Помнится, ты не особо сопротивлялся… – афинянин поцеловал светлую макушку мальчика. – Так о чем это мы… ах да. А во-вторых, я же ничего не говорю тебе о том, сколько времени ты проводишь с царем Филиппом, хотя всем известна его страсть к юным красивым телам… Я молчу, хотя поводов для упреков у меня гораздо больше, чем у тебя.  
Эвник тут же как-то съежился и, как мне показалось, покраснел. Но Гефестион этого не заметил, рассматривая причудливые переплетения веток у себя над головой.  
– И вообще, ты разве для этого меня сюда позвал? Расспрашивать о царевиче?  
Мелкий развратник тут же мягко прижался к груди моего льва и томно произнес:  
– Ну что ты, любимый, я просто очень-очень соскучился… Александр забирает у меня все то время, что раньше мы проводили вместе… вот я и обозлился… но зато самые сладкие мгновения по-прежнему принадлежат мне, не так ли?  
– Так ли, – усмехнулся Гефестион и потянулся рукой к бедру юноши.  
Тот тихонько засмеялся и повалился на спину, увлекая за собой любовника. Дальше я смотреть не мог.  
Как вернулся во дворец – я не помнил. В ушах все еще стояло гаденькое хихиканье Эвника. Добравшись до своих покоев, я приказал всем слугам убираться, но все-таки успел огреть одного из них по хребту. Намного позже, выходив по комнате не один стадий и перевернув вверх дном всю мебель, я немного успокоился.  
А что я такого, собственно, увидел? Ну тискались они, и что? Какая мне разница? Я и раньше подозревал, что Гефестион и Эвник на досуге явно не в философских диспутах упражнялись. Пусть я невинен, как дитя, но отнюдь не наивен. Афинянин явно не почитатель Артемиды, да и флейтист не трепетная лань… Флейтист… Надо присмотреться к нему, уж очень странно он отреагировал на упоминание о моем отце… Неужели царь и тут своего не упустил?! Хотя чему удивляться! Но все же надо бы проверить, может пригодиться в будущем.  
И еще, этот белобрысый червь, кажется, ревнует Гефестиона ко мне! Это многое значит! Выходит, Аминторид не говорит ему обо мне ничего плохого, а может, и хорошее что-нибудь, раз тот даже после ласк не может не упомянуть моего имени!  
Похоже, я на верном пути!  
О, Эвник, нежься в объятиях своего любимого (фу, мерзость!), пока можешь! Вскоре я побью тебя твоим же оружием! И да поможет мне Аполлон!

Вторую половину дня я отныне проводил с Лисимахом.  
(Мой Феникс!)  
По идее, мы должны были заниматься греческим, но чаще я расспрашивал его о героях троянской войны, мифах, легендах и новых пьесах. Особенно о трагедиях, я их очень люблю. А еще я попросил его помочь мне с кифарой. В последнее время я мало внимания уделял музыке и немного потерял в мастерстве. Лисимах был счастлив, что я вернулся к своему старому увлечению, и даже нашел для меня прекрасную песню, которую я и решил исполнить на пиру в честь Аристотеля. Феникс только удивлялся усидчивости и прилежности, проявленным мною во время репетиций. Чего не сделаешь ради Патрокла!  
Вот так я и коротал оставшиеся до пира дни.  
Что было по ночам, я говорить не буду. Но они стали для меня почти мучительными. Морфей по-прежнему жестоко шутил со мной, насылая беспокойные сновидения, пронизанные страстью и желанием. Надо было с этим что-то делать!  
И такой случай вскоре мне подвернулся.  
Вечер накануне пира я провел с отцом. Мы за ужином обсуждали мое будущее обучение у философа, завтрашний праздник и мальчишек, с которыми мне предстояло отправиться в Миезу. Когда же я вернулся в свои покои, то обнаружил там полуобнаженную гетеру, сидящую на моем ложе.  
Юная девушка смотрела на меня томным взглядом, приглашающе откинувшись на подушки. У меня пересохло в горле, а сердце застучало так, словно желало вырваться из груди.  
Вот она, возможность покончить с безумными снами и желаниями!  
Я приблизился к ложу. Девушка красива. Даже очень.  
Заметив мой взгляд, гетера изящно изогнулась, с удовольствием демонстрируя то, чем ее наделили боги…  
Да, пожалуй, стоит попробовать утолить с ней свои желания.  
Еще шаг.  
Вот она, совсем близко, только руку протяни – и она твоя.  
И пусть Гефестион убирается в Тартар!  
Решено.  
Я потянулся к гетере, намереваясь поцеловать ее накрашенные губы. Удушающий аромат лаванды неприятно ударил в голову. Я поморщился, но отступать не собирался. Это с непривычки. Мне нужно просто поцеловать, а все остальное уже сделает мастерство этой девчонки, думаю, она знает свое дело. Гетеры, подобные ей, способны свести с ума любого своими ласками… и уж явно эта девочка искуснее какого-то афинского мальчишки или сопляка-флейтиста!  
За дверью послышался неясный шум…я уверен, что это кто-то из людей матери. Наверняка она прислала кого-то из своих служанок или рабынь, а может, и подкупила одного из тех, кто прислуживает мне, и теперь этот некто ждет: оставлю я девушку на ночь или отошлю прочь, – чтобы тут же доложить матери.  
Вот тут мне стало гадко…  
Мать боится, что я погрязну в разврате.  
А это ли не разврат?! Гетера, смазливый мальчик – какая разница? И первый, и второй вариант лишь игрушки для плоти, в близости с ними нет ни чувств, ни эмоций, только желание.  
Я мог бы забыть о своей невинности этой ночью, но разве этого я хочу? Разве так? Разве с ней?  
И как же это все унизительно! Что возомнила о себе эта женщина, которая зовется моей матерью! Это она толкает меня в объятия похоти, пренебрегая дарами Пенорожденной, они ей неведомы.  
Я резко отпрянул от девушки, уже обвившей руками мою шею. Ее прикосновения обожгли меня, как каленое железо.  
– Убирайся, – прошипел я, глядя в ее подведенные краской глаза. Как еще мгновение назад я мог желать ее?!  
Девушка удивленно уставилась на меня.  
– Ты оглохла?! – я уже рычал сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Убирайся, пока цела!  
Должно быть, выглядел я устрашающе, потому что гетера тут же побледнела и сделала все возможное, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от меня. Я еле сдержался, чтобы не захохотать в голос, когда двери перед девушкой распахнулись, и она чуть не налетела на смуглого мальчика-раба, недавно купленного для меня матерью. Вот он, мой шпион!  
В тот вечер я лег в постель довольный собой.  
Завтра приезжает Аристотель!  
На пиру в его честь я буду блистать.  
Лисимах в восторге от моей игры и голоса

========== Глава 5 ==========  
17:03  
Весь следующий день я провел в волнительном ожидании вечера. Занятий не было, все ждали прибытия философа. Его вещи уже отправлены в Миезу, в усадьбу, отведенную отцом для обучения юных аристократов. Клит прислал гонца с сообщением о скором прибытии Аристотеля ко двору.  
Во дворце кипела работа – слуги украшали пиршественный зал, эфебы чистили и примеряли праздничные доспехи, женщины и кухонная прислуга спешили приготовить к пиру лучшие яства, репетировали танцоры, акробаты, музыканты… Не то чтобы приезд какого-то там учителя был таким уж грандиозным событием. Вполне себе рядовым. Я думаю, отец просто захотел хорошенько отметить новый этап моей жизни – первый шаг к самостоятельности, подальше от матери и ее внушений.  
Аристотель прибыл ближе к полудню. Это был мужчина лет сорока, с окладистой, тщательно ухоженной бородой и короткими волнистыми волосами, в которых уже виднелась седина. Он был спокоен и приветлив, сразу располагая к себе собеседников приятной улыбкой и тихим глубоким голосом. Прежде чем познакомить философа с остальными учениками, отец дал нам возможность поговорить наедине. Я был восхищен его манерой держаться и красотой его речи. Вот бы и мне так научиться! А еще его акцент очень напомнил мне Гефестиона… такое же мягкое южное звучание. Оказалось, что учитель, кроме меня, возьмет в обучение всего 10 мальчиков, и мне нужно было определиться с кандидатами. Стоит ли упоминать, кто был первым в моем списке? Думаю, что нет, и так все понятно. Всем общим наукам, как то риторика, философия, естествознание, медицина, география, история и тому подобное, я буду обучаться наравне со всеми мальчиками, но кроме этого меня ожидают индивидуальные уроки, предназначенные только для меня и призванные воспитать во мне будущего правителя. Я уже ждал их с нетерпением, сгорая от любопытства и жажды новых познаний! Отец настоял, чтобы обстановка в школе была скромной, с жесткой дисциплиной и суровым бытом, который должен подготовить мальчиков к трудностям походной жизни. Меня это не пугало, я в таких условиях живу с семи лет.  
После краткой беседы я проводил учителя в сад, где у фонтана собрались остальные мальчики, за которыми я послал отцовских пажей сразу после составления списка учеников: Протей, Кассандр, Неарх, Леоннат, Лаомедон, Эригий, Марсий, Селевк, Гарпал и, конечно же, Гефестион.  
Когда со знакомством было покончено, отец призвал гостя к себе. Я стал немного в стороне, было интересно послушать, как друзья делятся впечатлениями.  
– Ну вот… – выдохнул Неарх. – Я уж было обрадовался, что мы избавились от спартанской дисциплины Леонида, а тут новая муштра…и еще не известно, может, мы с тоской вспомним старого эпирота…  
– Этот грек не похож на заядлого мучителя, – покачал головой Кассандр. – Думаю, вся муштра сведется к раннему подъему и глиняной посуде вместо бронзы и золота.  
– Как по мне, так главное, чтобы есть давали, а уж с чего именно есть – мне как-то без разницы! – хохотнул неунывающий Гарпал.  
– А если тебя вместо купальни погонят зимой к замерзшей реке, ты тоже скажешь, что тебе без разницы? – съязвил Кассандр.  
– А ты боишься свою драгоценную задницу отморозить? Лично я о своей не так уж сильно пекусь. Вон Александр каждое утро купается в ледяной воде, и ничего, здоров, бодр и весел! А вот без хорошего питания я долго не протяну!  
– Ха! – вновь усмехнулся сын Антипатра и глянул на меня. – Размечтался! Будут тебе там разносолы устраивать, как же!  
– Да что вы все о животах своих печетесь! – не выдержал я. – С голоду не умрем, это уж точно, так что будьте спокойны.  
– Ну, это ты у нас закаленный на спартанских хлебных похлебках, а я бы все-таки хотел чего-нибудь посущественнее, – с ехидцей во взгляде вновь вступил Гарпал.  
– Ну, как ты уже заметил, и на хлебной похлебке можно быть здоровым, бодрым и веселым.  
– Нееет, без хорошей еды я стану скорее мертвым! – Гарпал все не унимался. Оглядевшись в поисках «сообщников», он подошел к Гефестиону, с которым они сдружились за прошедшие пару недель. – Ну а ты что скажешь?  
Гефестион усмехнулся и, окинув меня взглядом с головы до ног, произнес, обращаясь к приятелю:  
– Мертвым от спартанского рациона ты, конечно, не станешь, друг мой, но и могучего героя из тебя не получится.  
Я вспыхнул до корней волос.  
– Что ты хотел этим сказать? – прорычал я.  
Гефестион вновь перевел на меня абсолютно спокойный взгляд, лишь где-то в янтарной глубине их читался вызов.  
– Я сказал, что сказал, – наконец произнес он.  
Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Как он посмел?! Я и сам в курсе, что ростом не вышел, но зачем, Аид его раздери, заявлять об этом перед всеми?! Афинский ублюдок!  
Кровь зашумела в висках, и в следующее мгновение я уже пытался сжать горло афинянина что есть сил.  
Убью! Здесь и сейчас! И сразу закончатся все мои мучения!  
Гарпал попытался оттащить меня, но Кассандр оттянул его в сторону, наблюдая за происходящим горящими глазами.  
– Ну что, Аминторид, по-прежнему думаешь, что спартанская диета лишает сил? – прорычал я, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза. В них не было испуга, скорее удивление.  
– Не знаю... насчет сил… но разума лишает точно… – прохрипел юноша и тут же ловко извернулся, разжимая мои руки и захватывая меня сзади за плечи. Я дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, ударил его пяткой по ноге, после чего мы оба потеряли равновесие и повалились на землю. После этого понять, что происходит, я уже не мог. Я наносил удары изо всех сил, не отдавая себе отчета, куда и насколько сильно бью. От боли, гнева и обиды глаза наполнились слезами, и в какой-то момент я оказался на спине, не в силах вздохнуть после сильного удара коленом в живот. После него еще один, в челюсть, и тут я понял, что бой мною проигран. Аминторид оказался прав, я слабак. Я все еще пытался вздохнуть и скинуть его с себя, когда тяжесть с груди ушла и сквозь мутную пелену я смог рассмотреть, как Эригий и Неарх оттащили Гефестиона. Второй раз я повержен им, и опять меня спасает только постороннее вмешательство. Такого унижения я не испытывал никогда в жизни. Гарпал и Лаомедон подняли меня ноги; кажется, они что-то спрашивали, но я не слышал и не хотел слышать. Я чувствовал, что вот-вот разревусь, опозорив себя еще больше. Гефестион какое-то время пытался вырваться, чтобы кинуться обратно в драку, но крепкие руки моих друзей не давали ему этого сделать.  
– Успокойся, идиот! Или прибежит стража, и тогда я посмотрю, как ты им объяснишь, почему собираешься прибить царского сына. Уверен, ты сможешь быть достаточно убедительным, для того чтобы они не обвинили тебя и все твое семейство в покушении! – прорычал Неарх ему на ухо.  
Это, кажется, подействовало, потому что Гефестион замер с широко распахнутыми глазами. Они все еще горели яростью, но упоминание о страже заставило его взять себя в руки. Эригий и Неарх отступили. Гефестион сплюнул кровь и еще раз поднял на меня тяжелый взгляд — Лаомедон по-прежнему поддерживал меня за плечи, пока я судорожно пытался схватить ртом воздух, сгорая от стыда и скрывая обиду. Затем он развернулся и ушел… нет, почти убежал, настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяла ушибленная моим ударом стопа.  
Вот и все.  
Ну и убирайся в Аид!  
Я не мог смотреть ему вслед и не мог заставить себя поднять головы, опасаясь увидеть жалость и презрение в глазах друзей. Меня трясло от ярости и унижения, и все, чего я хотел, – это убраться отсюда как можно скорее.  
– С тобой все в порядке? – прошептал Лаомедон так, чтобы никто, кроме меня, не услышал.  
– Да… в порядке.  
Он ободряюще сжал мое плечо и отступил в сторону, давая возможность собрать жалкие обрывки чувства собственного достоинства, втоптанного в грязь проклятым Аминторидом, и наконец выпрямиться.  
Только сейчас я понял, какой шум царит вокруг. Все наперебой обсуждали дерзость Гефестиона. Кто-то смеялся над тем, как он прихрамывал после драки, кто-то говорил, что надо было все-таки позвать стражу, чтобы этот афинский ублюдок знал свое место и получил по заслугам, кто-то хвалил меня за удачные удары, но ни один не заикнулся ни о моем поражении, ни о словах, приведших к драке. И на том спасибо.  
Собрав силы и не отвечая никому, я ушел. Поначалу шаги давались с трудом, но вскоре гнев пересилил боль и я уже не шел, а летел по коридорам в свои покои.  
Я так долго ждал этого дня, думал, что сегодня я смогу показать Гефестиону свое расположение, включив его в число избранных, тех, с кем хочу обучаться у Аристотеля. Я думал, что за все эти дни смог добиться если не симпатии, то хотя бы уважения, ведь я так старался проявить себя, а вместо этого нарвался на публичное оскорбление. Да что он о себе возомнил?! Думает, раз рожей вышел, значит, ему все с рук сойдет?! Я ничего плохого ему не сделал! Я пытался подружиться, а он только нос свой задирает и втаптывает меня в грязь, при всех! Посмотрим, как ты задерешь его в следующий раз, после того как я его тебе разобью! Отправляйся к Церберу в пасть, Аминторид, раз уж я тебе так ненавистен! Тискай своего слюнявого флейтиста под оливами, раз это предел твоих мечтаний! Ты еще пожалеешь! Я покажу тебе, на что способны Аргеады!  
С этими мыслями я влетел в свою комнату, перепугав Никия, который как раз готовил мои одежды для пира.  
– Что уставился? Сделай с этим что-нибудь! – заорал я, указывая на свое лицо.  
Никий тут же исчез и через мгновение вернулся с деревянной шкатулкой, которую я помню с самого детства. В ней мать и Ланика хранили всевозможные травы и мази от ушибов, которые стали моими постоянными спутниками с тех пор, как я впервые встал на ноги.  
Предоставив Никию исправлять ущерб, нанесенный Аминторидом, я попытался успокоиться, но все было тщетно до тех пор, пока я не наткнулся взглядом на лежащую у окна кифару.  
Уязвленное самолюбие и обида разожгли во мне еще большее желание проявить себя с другой стороны, той, что Гефестиону неведома. Доказать ему, что я достоин уважения, а он просто самовлюбленный и заносчивый сноб, который не может этого заметить!  
У меня есть последний шанс. Я сделаю все так, как задумал. Сегодня на пиру он увидит другого Александра, и пусть устыдится.

Долгожданный вечер наступил. Пиршественный зал с колоннами, увитыми гирляндами из листьев и цветов, утопал в мягком свете факелов и светильников. Отец возлежал на покрытом красным шелком ложе, опрокидывая чашу за чашей. Судя по блеску в его единственном глазу и покрасневшему лицу, вино было неразбавленным. Ложа по бокам от него были заняты Парменионом и Антипатром, рядом с ними расположился и Аминтор.  
Аристотелю отвели место напротив отца, открывшего пир тостом в честь философа. Остальные заняли свободные места в окружении своих сыновей, любовников, смазливых рабов и гетер.  
Танцовщицы кружили на середине зала, то и дело подходя к кому-нибудь из гостей, чтобы получить щедрый дар или приглашение на ночь. Музыканты сменяли друг друга, радуя слух божественными мелодиями. Лишь один из них не отходил от царского ложа. Эвник. Рыжий флейтист стоял рядом с отцом, иногда бросая тревожные взгляды на то место, где должен был сидеть Гефестион. Но его не было.  
Вначале я думал, что он просто задерживается. Все-таки он живет не во дворце, а следы драки не так легко скрыть... Но время шло, а ложе все так же оставалось пустым, что нарушало все мои планы. Надо было спросить Аминтора о сыне, но тот не отходил от Филиппа и вообще казался более молчаливым и задумчивым, чем обычно. Несколько раз я ловил на себе его осторожный взгляд, и это дало мне повод подозревать, что о нашей размолвке с Гефестионом ему уже известно. Может, поэтому Гефестиона нет? Отец наказал? Надо будет поговорить с полководцем об этом, когда представится возможность. А сейчас я сидел чернее тучи и пил разбавленное вино чашу за чашей.  
Все репетиции и усилия прошли зря.  
Хотя почему зря? Есть Аристотель, которому будет интересно посмотреть на таланты своего будущего ученика. Есть Филипп, который еще ни разу не слышал моей игры. Есть Аминтор, который наверняка расскажет Гефестиону, как проходил вечер. И есть Эвник, у которого появится еще один повод для беспокойства.  
Решено.

Я подозвал распорядителя пира и высказал желание спеть для гостей. Середину зала тут же очистили от танцоришек, музыка затихла, и я решительно выступил вперед, к поставленной для меня скамье, на которой лежала моя любимая кифара, подаренная матерью. Повисла тишина. Все удивленно уставились на меня. Отец недовольно поморщился. Я знаю, что он не большой любитель музыки, но песня, что я выбрал, должна была прийтись ему по вкусу.  
Назад дороги уже нет.  
Дрожащие пальцы коснулись струн. Нежная мелодия старинной песни о древних героях растеклась по залу, отразилась от высоких колон и воспарила в тишине… в этот момент я не замечал никого и ничего, волнение ушло и я запел…

– Так вот какой ерундой ты занимаешься целыми днями! Хорош наследничек! Это так ты собираешься править? Иллирийцам споешь, фракийцам спляшешь?! Из тебя выйдет отличная невеста, Александр! Скажи своей матери, пусть подыщет тебе приличное платье и научит вышивать, а я тебе жениха найду! Будешь хоть на что-то годным! И таланты твои впрок пойдут!  
Пьяный рев и хохот моего отца раскатились по залу, перекрыв звуки кифары… Я замер, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Повисла тишина. Аристотель в изумлении и ужасе смотрел на меня. Парменион, забыв уважение, с силой одернул царя, заставив того повалиться обратно на ложе. Но тот снова засмеялся:  
– Вот вам и будущий великий царь! Вы только посмотрите! И нежен лицом, и звонок голосом, и изящен телом, ну девка девкой! А я еще учителей ему позвал! Ха...  
Парменион что-то зашептал ему на ухо, но царь только скривился и оттолкнул его. Ближайшие подхалимы тут же подхватили веселость отца, посчитав его слова удачной шуткой.  
Нет, выносить это я больше не мог…

========== Глава 6 ==========  
17:04  
Я бежал в свои покои, не различая коридоров и анфилад. Кровь бешено стучала в висках, сердце сжалось от ярости и обиды. Уже второй раз за сегодняшний день. «Брось свои штучки, Александр, не позорь меня и не позорься сам!» – последние слова отца, брошенные мне вслед, звучали в голове вновь и вновь. Глаза предательски защипало. Я изо всех сил пытался сдержать застилающие взор слезы.  
Нет, нельзя плакать! Ты только подтверждаешь его слова, Александр! Нельзя плакать! Ты мужчина и воин…  
Ненавижу! Ненавижу его! Зачем он это сказал, зачем опозорил перед всеми? Перед двором, друзьями, Аристотелем!  
Гефестион!  
Это он во всем виноват! Если бы не он и его мерзкий дружок Эвник, я бы никогда не сделал этого! Я бы не выставил себя посмешищем!  
Я влетел в свою комнату, приказав охране никого не впускать. Выгнал всех рабов и слуг и принялся метаться от стены к стене, расшвыривая все, что попадалось на пути. Благо мебели в моих покоях негусто, поэтому все, что мне удалось, это перевернуть стол и пару стульев и отшвырнуть погасшую лампу.  
Ненавижу тебя, афинянин! С тех пор, как ты появился в Пелле, моя жизнь превратилась в кошмар! Это все ты виноват! Ты!  
О боги, кого я обманываю?! Пытаюсь злиться на него, чтобы скрыть от себя самого свой позор! Это низко, Александр! Он не виноват, что ты влюбился. Он не виноват, что ты ему не нравишься! А теперь будет еще больше презирать и смеяться над тобой вместе со всеми!  
И я закричал. Закричал во весь голос… или завыл… не помню. Слезы хлынули из глаз, сил сдерживаться больше не было.  
Я упал на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить рыдания, охранники у дверей и так услышали и увидели слишком много.  
Все кончено… я унижен… раздавлен… смешан с грязью… сначала Гефестион, потом Филипп.  
Мне остается только молить богов сжалиться надо мной и забрать меня в Царство Теней, избавив от позора, от воспоминаний, отняв все чувства и желания, уняв боль…  
Я продолжал лежать в полумраке комнаты, освещенной лишь тусклым лунным светом, падающим через окно. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем я сумел унять слезы. Сил не было. С ужасом подумалось о том времени, когда Морфей и Гипнос вступят в свои права. Тогда я останусь один на один с этим кошмаром.  
Густой, напоенный тяжелыми ароматами воздух словно покачнулся, отозвавшись болью в висках. Эта ночь станет мне пыткой.  
Неясный шорох резанул по ушам.  
Должно быть, патрульные проверяют посты.  
Еще шорох, под самым окном.  
Я насторожился и прислушался: шуршащий звук приближался… словно кто-то пытался подняться по стене.  
Одним быстрым движением я выхватил из-под подушки кинжал. Если ты царский сын, тебя с детства приучают спать с оружием, чтобы в любой момент быть готовым защитить свою жизнь. Убийства в нашей семье стали уже традицией.  
Я сел на кровати, крепко сжимая теплую рукоятку, и застыл в ожидании. Через пару мгновений я увидел чьи-то руки, вцепившиеся в край подоконника. Еще мгновение, и мой ночной гость легко подтянулся и заслонил своим темным силуэтом лунный свет. Я вскочил и занес кинжал…  
– Тшшш, успокойся, свои!  
Гефестион!  
Я так и замер с занесенной для удара рукой. Афинянин легко соскользнул на пол и быстро подошел ко мне.  
– Это тебе не понадобится, – мягко произнес он, вынимая кинжал из моих судорожно сжатых пальцев и отбрасывая его в сторону. – Хотя я тебя понимаю, с такой охраной неплохо иметь при себе оружие.  
Гефестион стоял прямо передо мной, и я стал всерьез задумываться, уж не сошел ли я с ума. Какое-то время мы оба молчали. Наконец мне удалось немного прийти в себя.  
– Как ты тут оказался? – мой голос все еще дрожал и осип.  
– Хотел прийти к тебе как все нормальные люди, но эти твои молодцы у дверей меня не пропустили. Пришлось искать другие пути. Во дворце отвратительная охрана, ты знаешь об этом? Я даже не думал, что проникнуть к тебе так легко. Достаточно было просто подкараулить, пока пройдет патруль.  
– Если бы тебя заметили, то убили бы на месте… – вырвалось у меня. Если бы один из охранников заметил, что в комнату царевича пытается кто-то пробраться, он бы без раздумий кинул копье, а уж потом разбирался, кому принадлежит этот прелестный трупик.  
– Я знаю, служба у них такая.  
– Зачем ты пришел сюда?  
Гефестион замялся на месте, словно подбирал слова. Затем он молча вернулся к окну и свесился из него так далеко, что у меня похолодело внутри.  
Он достал что-то большое – должно быть, это что-то висело на ветке растущего у стены платана, пока он лез в окно. Через мгновение он уже был рядом и протягивал мне свою ношу.  
Кифара. Он залез сюда, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной?! Я вспыхнул и сжал кулаки, но Гефестион этого словно не заметил. Подойдя ко мне еще ближе, он тихо, словно смущаясь, произнес:  
– Мне кажется, это твое… Я подумал, она тебе еще пригодится...  
– Я больше не притронусь к кифаре. Отец запретил позорить его.  
Гефестион глубоко вздохнул и подошел еще ближе.  
– Я не знаю, что там произошло на пиру... Я не знаю, что именно сказал твой отец. Но, возможно, он выбрал не те слова... сказал не то, что имел в виду...  
– Откуда тебе знать? Тебя там не было, – еле слышно пробормотал я.  
– Уж поверь мне, я кое-что знаю об этом. – Он замолчал, еще раз глубоко вздохнул и продолжил серьезным и тихим голосом. – Я пришел к тебе, чтобы извиниться, Александр. Я хотел сделать это еще перед пиром, но отец запретил, сказал, что я и так натворил дел... Но я должен объясниться. Думал перехватить тебя, когда ты будешь возвращаться к себе, но эти крики… и ты так быстро пронесся… Кифарой меня чуть не прибил! – он явно пытался скрыть смущение, а я, словно зачарованный, всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Гефестион снова вздохнул и продолжил:  
– Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас не до этого, но я должен, понимаешь? Те слова, в саду... я совсем не то имел в виду.  
– А что же? – меня начало трясти. Озноб пробежал по спине между лопаток и отдался дрожью в коленях.  
– Я хотел сказать, что далеко не все способны переносить лишения так, как ты. Что солдаты, живущие в лишениях, много не навоюют. Что лишения и умеренность – это разные вещи... Я не хотел обидеть тебя, но знаю, что обидел, и вместо того чтобы объясниться сразу, позволил тебе думать о том, чего на самом деле в моих мыслях не было.  
Гефестион на мгновение отстранился, чтобы положить кифару на пол, и вновь вернулся ко мне. Я же все еще дрожал от гнева, но его голос удивительным образом прокрался в мой разум и зародил там первые проблески здравого смысла. Я понял, что тогда в саду отчасти сам себя подставил, так отреагировав на его слова, пусть даже они и прозвучали для меня оскорбительно.  
– Ты простишь меня, Але? – наконец прошептал он.  
Прощу ли? Человека, который ради этого рисковал своей жизнью и репутацией своей семьи как минимум трижды: добираясь в такой поздний час в одиночку до дворца, пробираясь в него, и сейчас, залезая через окно в мою спальню?  
Какая-то часть меня все еще пыталась сопротивляться, утверждая, что все это ложь, что он просто испугался и теперь ищет способ все загладить, а на самом деле все так же презирает меня... И, возможно, в любой другой момент я бы не поверил и не простил. Но сейчас я отчаянно хотел верить в его правдивость, после всех событий сегодняшнего вечера мне это было необходимо, словно воздух утопающему... И я кивнул.  
– Да... Если это было недоразумение. И если ты впредь будешь осторожнее выбирать слова... И если ты не считаешь меня коротышкой...  
Он вдруг нежно прикоснулся к моим волосам, а затем притянул меня к себе так, словно измеряет мой рост.  
– Хм... думаю, что не считаю, – и вдруг прижался губами к моему лбу. Я замер. – Да, определенно не считаю. Очень удобный рост.  
Вот же засранец!  
Он улыбался. Я не видел, но чувствовал его улыбку. Надо было бы его двинуть за это, хотя бы в шутку, но я не мог себя заставить. Меня все еще трясло от пережитого, слезы на щеках еще не высохли, а дыхание раз за разом сбивалось в глухих всхлипах, поэтому я просто стоял, уткнувшись носом в его плечо и жадно вдыхая теплый аромат его кожи… аромат трав и летнего луга. Но нега продлилась недолго, уже через мгновение Гефестион резко отпрянул и начал внимательно меня осматривать.  
– О боги, ты весь дрожишь. И руки холодные как лед. Ты нездоров?  
Я покачал головой, потому что чувствовал, что не смогу произнести ни одного слова.  
Но Гефестион уже не нуждался в моих ответах. Он властно подтолкнул меня к кровати, расправил покрывало и затолкал меня под него.  
– Ложись, тебе нужно согреться, похоже, тебя лихорадит. Нужно позвать слуг, пусть принесут еще одеяла, – и он уже направился к дверям, как вдруг остановился. – Что же я делаю! Если меня увидят в твоей комнате, у тебя будут неприятности, – он вернулся ко мне и присел рядом. – Мне лучше уйти. А ты обязательно позови слуг, как только я спущусь. Учти, я буду стоять внизу и не уйду, пока не услышу, что ты в надежных руках.  
И он снова погладил меня по щеке, а я еле удержался, чтобы не потереться о его ладонь.  
– Нет, не уходи. Я не хочу быть с ними… – едва слышно смог прошептать я.  
Гефестион молча смотрел на меня какое-то время. Я закрыл глаза.

Он уйдет. Ты глупец, Александр, на что ты надеялся, кто ты ему? Он извинился, но это не значит, что он будет тебя нянчить, потому что ты не хочешь оставаться наедине со своими мыслями, не хочешь вспоминать слова отца... Голова пошла кругом.  
Но когда я открыл глаза, Гефестион уже снимал сандалии и в следующий момент перелез через меня и улегся рядом. Внутри все затрепетало, но это оказалось ерундой в сравнении с тем, что я ощутил, когда он обнял меня и прижался вплотную.  
\- Раз мы не можем согреть тебя одеялами, будем греться так, – тихо произнес он. Его дыхание щекотало шею. – Отец рассказывал, что в походе воины часто греются, прижимаясь друг к другу, чтобы противостоять холоду и ветру. Он и сам не раз спасался таким способом. Тебе теплее, хоть немного?  
Я снова ответил лишь кивком головы. Все происходящее казалось совершенно нереальным, неправдоподобным. Сердце ускоренно билось в груди и я ужасно нервничал, мне было жарко, но тело продолжало дрожать, а руки и стопы оставались по-прежнему ледяными. Может быть, я действительно болен, и все это бред от лихорадки? Нет, я не могу так больше...  
– Почему ты пришел сюда, Гефестион? – вдруг произнес я. Мне нужно знать.  
– Потому что почувствовал, что мое место тут.  
– Мне казалось, что ты недолюбливаешь меня…  
– Тебе не казалось, – он усмехнулся, – действительно недолюбливал.  
Я возмущенно дернулся, но Гефестион сильнее прижал меня к себе, и я не смог отстраниться.  
Я повернул голову и вопросительно уставился на него. Он опять улыбался.  
– Может, объяснишь?  
Он снова уложил меня на подушку и погладил по волосам. Никогда не думал, что это бывает так приятно!  
– Когда отец сказал, что мы возвращаемся в Македонию, я не особо обрадовался. В Афинах у меня были друзья и я любил город, мне нравилось жить там, а о Пелле я слышал много странных и нелестных вещей. Переезжать мне не хотелось, но решение уже было принято, и мне оставалось только смириться.  
– Тебе было страшно?  
– Нет. Не очень, – медленно продолжил мой афинянин. – С переездом меня смиряла одна-единственная вещь. В Македонии у меня был друг.  
Я подскочил.  
– Эвник?! – и тут же чуть не прикусил язык от досады на самого себя.  
– Лежи спокойно, кровать узкая, а ты еще и скачешь все время! – Гефестион засмеялся и снова уложил меня, сжав почти до треска в ребрах. – Нет, не Эвник. С ним я познакомился уже здесь. Моим другом был один мальчик Але, сын Филиппа. Я плохо помнил наши проделки, но точно знал, что он был мне настоящим другом. А еще я помнил, как он смеялся, когда я его щекотал, ведь я был почти на год старше: когда ему шел четвертый год, мне было уже почти 5, и я мог его тискать как мне хотелось. Мама часто рассказывала, как мы дружили, и хоть продлилась дружба совсем недолго, говорят, нас было водой не разлить.  
Мне всегда было интересно увидеть его еще раз, поэтому, когда отец показал мне письмо от царя, в котором он выказал желание видеть меня в свите своего сына, я решил, что такой случай упускать нельзя. Это означало, что мы снова станем друзьями. Македония меня уже не пугала. Царь явился к нам, как только мы переступили порог нашего нового дома. Филипп дал нам пару недель, чтобы устроиться на новом месте, перед тем как позвать отца ко двору. Он часто приезжал к нам. Чаще они закрывались с отцом и подолгу о чем-то беседовали. Иногда мы все вместе гуляли по округе, катались верхом или ездили на охоту. Я ожидал, что в один из визитов появится и Але, но этого не произошло. А потом случилась та самая охота на оленя и встреча с тобой. Вначале я не узнал тебя, был ужасно зол за то, что ты обидел Эвника, и намеревался поставить тебя на место. Потом Неарх крикнул, что предо мной стоит царевич Александр, и я обомлел.  
– Правда? По тебе было незаметно, – усмехнулся я, вспоминая спокойное и высокомерное лицо Гефестиона, обзывающего меня «крикливым идиотом»… Если это называется «обомлел», то Клит – храмовая танцовщица, не иначе.  
– И хорошо, значит, я все-таки умею владеть собой, что бы там отец ни говорил о моей несдержанности, – засмеялся мой лев. – Так вот, я обомлел и стал всматриваться в тебя. Действительно, те же светлые волосы, те же пухленькие губы, те же голубые глаза… Но взгляд их был совсем другим, ты весь был другим. Там и тогда я понял, что моего Але больше нет. Он перерос себя и превратился в царевича Александра, который мне совсем не понравился… Не обижайся, – и Гефестион поцеловал меня в щеку… обижаться?! Да я был счастлив… да, счастлив. – К тому же я понял, что ты забыл меня. Значит, все в прошлом. И я решил просто терпеть и делать то, что ожидал от меня отец.  
– А что изменилось теперь?  
– Понятия не имею. Я просто чувствовал, что виноват. Я оскорбил тебя и опозорил отца своим поведением. И всему виной моя собственная глупость. А когда я увидел тебя выбегающим из зала в слезах... Я... я не знаю, что почувствовал, но я точно знал, что ты не заслужил такого ужасного отношения... Не напрягайся так, это не жалость. Просто теперь я понимаю, почему ты другой, не такой, как в моих воспоминаниях. В общем, я решил поговорить с тобой во что бы то ни стало, но кода подошел к твоим покоям, охрана меня не пустила. Но такие мелочи меня никогда не останавливали. Я вычислил, что окна твоей комнаты должны выходить в сад, и направился туда. Подождал, пока пройдут патрули… И вот я здесь.  
Гефестион замолчал.  
Я не мог поверить… Нет, я знал, что он говорит правду, но все же.  
– Ущипни меня… – прошептал я.  
– Что?  
– Я хочу быть уверенным, что все это мне не снится.  
Горячий шепот обжег кожу:  
– Тебе так часто снилось нечто подобное?  
Вот сволочь! Даже дыхание перехватило.  
– Ущипни… – глухо прошептал я и тут же вскрикнул от резкой боли в ягодице. – Эй!  
Гефестион рассмеялся.  
– Сам же попросил! – и тут же погладил болезненное место, отчего мои щеки запылали.  
– Ты уже согрелся, видимо, – лукаво произнес он.  
Я постарался ответить твердым голосом.  
– Да, мне уже намного лучше… Спасибо.  
– Тебе нужно поспать, Александр.  
– Да, пожалуй…  
– Тогда я пойду, негоже, чтобы кто-то увидел меня в твоей постели.  
Он приподнялся, намереваясь покинуть ложе, но я не дал.  
– Гефестион? – Он обернулся ко мне. – Останься. – Я говорил тихо, ужасно смущаясь своих слов.  
– У тебя будут неприятности, Александр.  
– Сюда никто не войдет, я приказал… не волнуйся… поспи здесь этой ночью. А утром мы просто встанем пораньше… никто не узнает.  
Ответа не последовало. После мгновенного колебания Гефестион медленно лег на свое прежнее место и нежно притянул меня к себе. Теперь я совсем не нервничал, теперь было тепло и уютно.  
– Спи, Але, – прошептал он, гладя мои волосы, плечи и спину.  
– Ты не уйдешь? – не унимался я, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
– Нет, я буду рядом.  
Я окончательно расслабился и взял его руки в свои, словно боясь, что он все равно уйдет.  
И это все, о чем я мог думать. Ни слова отца, ни пережитый позор, ни гордость, ни амбиции, ни мечты о будущих победах – ничто больше не тревожило меня той ночью. 

Я проснулся еще до рассвета. Ночное небо стало прозрачным – вот и все признаки наступающего дня. Правый бок полностью занемел. Руку я тоже не чувствовал. Что-то тяжелое не давало пошевелиться. Я опустил глаза на свою талию. Красивые сильные руки по-прежнему обнимали меня. И еще нога... чужая нога закинута на мое бедро.  
Не сон.  
Это все не сон. Я медленно повернулся на другой бок, так, чтобы не разбудить Гефестиона.  
Он спит. Бронзовые пряди рассыпались по подушке, несколько упали на спокойное, такое детское сейчас лицо… ни капли высокомерия, холодности, никакого сарказма. Мне безумно захотелось его поцеловать, но все, что я себе позволил, – это убрать непослушный локон с его лица. Тот мягко проскользнул между пальцами, и я не удержался, повторив движение еще несколько раз... Где-то внутри зарождалось уже знакомое томление, отзываясь теплом и трепетом.  
Гефестион пошевелился, веки слегка дрогнули.  
Просыпается. Я быстро отвернулся, снова устраиваясь в его объятиях.  
Легкий вздох.  
Руки сильнее сжали мою талию.  
– Але… – тихий, хрипловатый после сна голос. – Ты спишь?  
Я нехотя пошевелился, словно только-только проснулся.  
– Уже нет.  
– У тебя, наверное, все тело затекло, навалился на тебя… – произнес он, убирая с ногу с моего бедра.  
– Нет, все нормально. – Я едва успел подавить разочарованный вздох, когда приятная тяжесть ушла с моего тела. Гефестион потянулся и широко зевнул.  
– Нужно вставать. По крайней мере, мне. Еще немного, и начнут просыпаться слуги, – усмехнулся он, наконец взглянув на меня. – Твой отец не обрадуется, если ему доложат о том, что я провел с тобой ночь.

– Ну почему же, как раз наоборот, – пробормотал я, уставившись в потолок. – Может, тогда он перестанет орать на весь дворец, что у него не сын, а баба изнеженная...  
Гефестион все равно рано или поздно узнает, чего молчать. И уж лучше сейчас, когда я смогу увидеть его реакцию, чем потом, когда ему поведает, без сомнения, приукрашенную версию тот же Филота или Кассандр.  
К моему изумлению, на лице Аминторида не отобразилось ничего, кроме удивления. Ни злорадства, ни любопытства, ни показного возмущения.  
– Значит, весь этот шум вчера?..  
– Да.  
Гефестион задумчиво уставился в потолок с видом явного разочарования.  
– Хм... Странно. А мне он нравился... – наконец произнес юноша.  
– Кто? – не понял я.  
– Твой отец. Он мне казался мудрым человеком. Хотя... Дионис порой играет жестокие шутки даже с лучшими из смертных. – Гефестион пожал плечами, а потом добавил: — Глупо как-то.  
Я улыбнулся. Не знаю почему, но его спокойная, в некоторой степени философская реакция меня забавляла.  
– Ты только что назвал глупым царя Македонии?  
– Не его, – Гефестион фыркнул, словно я сказал самую дурацкую вещь на свете, и пихнул меня бедром, – а его слова. С твоим бахвальством ты вот как раз на царского сынка и тянешь.  
Я фальшиво возмутился и беззлобно пихнул его локтем в ребра. Аминторид засмеялся.  
– Ну а что, я разве не прав? Всегда первый, всегда лучший, посмотрите все на Александра! – начал кривляться он. Я не выдержал и тоже засмеялся.  
– Перестань! Отца возмутило, что я играл на кифаре. Он сказал, что это недостойное занятие для царевича.  
– Тогда его требования явно завышены. Сам Ахилл не был бы тогда достоин быть его сыном.  
– Ему плевать на Ахилла.  
– Ну да, логично... Геракл-то с музыкой точно не дружил, мертвый учитель тому свидетель. Видать, у Аргеадов нелюбовь к кифаре передается по наследству.  
– Думаешь?  
– Уверен! Не твоя вина, что в тебе кровь Ахилла взяла верх. Я думаю, в игре на кифаре не может быть ничего дурного... Хотя, если ты ужасно фальшивил...  
– Я не фальшивил!  
– Точно?  
Еще один удар локтем.  
– Ай! Ну, тогда слова царя – это его позор, а не твой. Он пожалеет о них сразу, как только протрезвеет.  
Может, и так. Но мне от этого не легче. Я вновь откинулся на подушки.  
– Эх… не думаю...  
– Вот и не думай. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, Але. А отцы... – Гефестион тяжело вздохнул, – …им вообще бывает сложно угодить.  
– Твой тоже тобой недоволен?  
– Наверное. После гибели брата все изменилось...  
– Отец говорил, что Аминтор гордится тобой.  
– Он и гордится, когда дело не касается двора и дисциплины. Говорит, что я должен привыкать к ответственности, а у меня ветер в голове. Говорит, что я будущее нашего рода, а сам хочет жениться еще раз...  
– У моего отца семь жен, – сказал я словно между прочим.  
Мы молча смотрели друг на друга и вдруг начали смеяться. Все, что вчера казалось безысходным, сегодня, рядом с Гефестионом, звонким хохотом вылетало в окно.  
Замолчали мы только после того, как услышали шум за моей дверью.  
– Кажется, нас услышали, – прошептал Аминторид, приподнимаясь.  
Я нервно дернулся и сел на ложе, едва не спихнув его на пол.  
– Нет, не хочу никого видеть! Ни учителей, ни слуг, ни друзей… Давай убежим, Гефестион?  
Аминторид живо приподнялся на локте.  
– Можно пойти на реку, я знаю одно место, там нас точно не найдут.  
– Тогда пойдем! Чем ближе рассвет, тем больше эти стены давят на меня.  
Гефестион легко перепрыгнул через меня и принялся натягивать сандалии. Благо не надо было тратить время на одежду, так что и я, завязав сандалии и накинув сумку с украдкой положенной в нее «Илиадой», был готов покинуть дворец.

Гефестион первым вскочил на подоконник и, ловко зацепившись за ветку дерева, выскользнул наружу. Я полез следом. Мы, словно два воришки, прокрались через сад к высокой каменной стене, отделяющей ухоженные ряды деревьев и цветников от дикой рощи, за которой начиналась свобода. Гефестион, словно большая сильная кошка, легко взлетел на ограждение. Мне это сделать было сложнее – не мог достать до края, чтобы подтянуться. После второй неудачной попытки ухватиться Гефестион подал мне руку. На какое-то мгновение я почувствовал себя уязвленным – мне всегда было сложно смириться с тем, что мне что-то не под силу. Но мой лев так открыто улыбался, предлагая свою помощь, что я понял: он делает это искренне, получает удовольствие, протягивая мне руку помощи, так же как вчера предложил тепло своих объятий для утешения. С ним не зазорно чего-то не уметь. С ним не зазорно быть обычным смертным, со всеми слабостями и недостатками. Я нравлюсь ему таким, какой я есть. Я уже ухватился за его руку, собираясь оттолкнуться от земли, как почувствовал, что меня кто-то удерживает за сандалий. Пэритас! Как давно я не уделял внимания своему верному четвероногому другу!  
– О, кого я вижу! – засмеялся Гефестион. – Это же тот самый бесстрашный мохнатый воитель, что мне все пятки искусал! Подсади его, Але, возьмем с собой, – будет нам охраной и добытчиком!  
Пэритас, словно поняв его слова, неистово завилял хвостом.  
Так с помощью Аминторида мы все вместе перебрались через стену и вприпрыжку понеслись к таинственному месту у реки.

========== Глава 7 ==========  
Как словами описать счастье?  
Иногда мне кажется, что это невозможно.  
Оно неуловимо, не графично, переменчиво.  
Оно не вещественно, никогда не задерживается, ускользает, оставляя в душе лишь тончайшие штрихи воспоминаний. Словно эскизы золотыми чернилами на тусклом пергаменте. Любому, кто увидел бы их, они не сказали бы ничего, и лишь художнику ведомо, что из них рождается и что их породило…

Тенистая речная заводь, окруженная покатой стеной скалистого берега. Склоны, живописно украшены низкими кустарниками, пучками сочной зеленой травы и изящными деревцами. Их тонкие, чуть склоненные ветви словно не знают, к какому из двух солнц нести свои листья. К тому ли, что сияет там, в манящей лазурной вышине, согревая теплом, одаривая светом? Или, может, к тому, что плещется у самых их корневищ в зыбкой прозрачной глубине, даря прохладу и украшая все вокруг трепетными мелкими искрами?  
Мы словно затерялись в этом маленьком живописном тайнике, созданном богами для забав нимф и наяд, не иначе.

… Задорный собачий лай и звонкий мальчишеский смех.  
Гефестион зашвырнул палку далеко от берега, счастливый Пэритас прыгнул за ней в прохладную воду, возмущенно взвизгнул и уже было погреб обратно к берегу, но соблазн достать полюбившуюся палку переборол страх перед рекой, и отважный пес снова поплыл к своей заветной цели. Выбравшись, наконец, на берег, Пэритас струсил с себя воду, окатив хохочущего над ним Гефестиона с ног до головы…

…Искрящиеся капли на смуглой коже. Сильные руки властно сгребают меня в охапку.  
– Полетаем?  
Гефестион хватает меня, забрасывает на плечо так, словно я вообще ничего не вешу. Пару быстрых шагов к краю небольшого уступа. Я пытаюсь вырваться: не хочу в воду, там наверняка глубоко! Но кому интересно мое мнение? Правильно, никому. Прыжок. Я кричу, но не от страха, от возмущения! Но определенно зря. Это я понимаю уже под водой, чувствуя во рту отчетливый привкус водорослей. Отчаянно барахтаюсь. Глаза открыты. Напротив сквозь толщу воды вижу улыбающегося Гефестиона в облаке из мелких пузырьков. Медовые глаза распахнуты. Волосы развеваются, подчиняясь движениям воды. Восхищенно замираю. Сильные руки подхватывают меня и выталкивают в реальность. Хочу обратно.  
Глубоко? А, плевать!  
– Еще раз, Гефестион!.. 

 

…Друг мой Патрокл! Не забуду его, не забуду, пока я  
Между живыми влачусь и стопами земли прикасаюсь!  
Если ж умершие смертные память теряют в Аиде,  
Буду я помнить и там моего благородного друга!

Тихий звучный голос читает любимые строки. Я вторю ему одними губами, повторяя по памяти слово в слово. «Илиада» с идеальным греческим произношением. Разве не об этом я мечтал? Именно об этом. Но сейчас я хочу большего. 

… Ныне победный пеан воспойте, ахейские мужи:  
Мы же пойдем, волоча и его, к кораблям быстролетным.  
Добыли светлой мы славы! Повержен божественный Гектор!  
Гектор, которого Трои сыны величали, как бога!..

Хочу слышать не только его голос. Хочу слышать его сердце, как ночью.  
Леонид научил меня спать на голой земле и камнях, обходясь одним плащом, а то и вовсе без него.  
Но Гефестиону это знать не обязательно.  
Ерзаю спиной по камню, на который мы оба опираемся.

…Рек – и на Гектора он недостойное дело замыслил:  
Сам на обеих ногах проколол ему жилы сухие  
Сзади от пят и до глезн и, продевши ремни, к колеснице  
Тело его привязал, а главу волочиться оставил;  
Стал в колесницу и, пышный доспех напоказ подымая,  
Коней бичом поразил; полетели послушные кони. 

Старательно ворочаюсь. Не-у-доб-но!

Прах от влекомого вьется столпом; по земле, растрепавшись,  
Черные кудри крутятся; глава Приамида по праху  
Бьется, прекрасная прежде; а ныне врагам Олимпиец  
Дал опозорить ее на родимой земле илионской…

Теплая рука обвивает мои плечи. Притягивает ближе. Моя голова на его груди.  
«Илиада» на чистейшем греческом. Мерный стук сердца. Разве не об этом я мечтал? Именно об этом. Но я снова хочу большего…

… Белый хитон повис на дереве. Солнечные блики на влажной коже.  
Мой обнаженный лев потягивается у кромки воды. Расправляет затекшие после чтения плечи. Вытягивает сильную спину. Прогибает поясницу, очерчивая две восхитительные ямочки. Плотно сжатые маленькие, округлые ягодицы. Крепкие стройные бедра. Я жадно пожираю глазами прекрасное тело, лежа на животе. Ласкаю взглядом каждый изгиб. Жар разливается в венах, бурными ручейками стекаясь к паху. Вжимаюсь бедрами с песок в попытке унять пробудившееся желание, но становится только хуже – непокорная плоть отзывается волной удовольствия, настоятельно требуя прикосновений.  
– Ну что, ты идешь? – Гефестион зовет купаться.  
– Нет, я чуть позже!  
Прохладная вода должна принести облегчение, но подняться я уже не могу. Мое возбуждение слишком очевидно.  
– Никаких «позже», лежебока! Солнце в зените – сгоришь или перегреешься! Бегом в воду, или опять устрою тебе полет с уступа!  
Что делать? Если он притронется ко мне, я не смогу сдержаться. Спокойно, Александр!  
– Иди, я догоню!  
– Смотри мне!  
Гефестион разгоняется и на бегу, поднимая в воздух стены из брызг, погружается в воду.  
Со стоном выдыхаю. Надо подумать о чем-нибудь отвратительном, напрочь лишенном прелести Эрота.  
Леонид!  
Коренастый. Рыжебородый. Грубое, обветренное, вечно красное лицо. Волосатые руки. Покрытое шрамами старое тело. Тааак, вроде помогает. Продолжаем... Плечи в веснушках. Мозолистые руки с толстыми пальцами. Широкие корявые ногти. Вечный запах вина и чеснока. Фу. И это я его еще голым не представил!  
Отлично! Можно вставать.  
Забираюсь на уступ. Разбегаюсь.  
– Лови!..

… Сижу на камне, свесив ноги в прохладные воды. Злюсь. Гефестион не обращает на меня внимания, увлекшись постройкой крепости из мокрого песка. Что за удовольствие ковыряться в грязи?! Неужели это настолько увлекательно, что можно оставить меня в одиночестве?! Даже Пэритас куда-то запропастился.  
Последняя попытка.  
– Давай наперегонки вон до того камня?  
– Сейчас, только дострою.  
Даже головы не поднял.  
Скучно. Злюсь. Наблюдаю.  
Вот возведены башни песочной цитадели. Крепость окружил ров, наполненный мутной водой. Через ров перекинут мост из нескольких уложенных рядом веточек.  
Все, построил? Успокоился? Теперь хоть обратишь на меня внимание?  
Нет! Только не надо строить городские стены! А это еще что за полоски? Он и дороги прокладывать собрался!  
Ну все, смерть речному народу!  
Беру пригоршню камней и начинаю методичный обстрел крепости, стараясь не угодить в Гефестиона.  
Ага! Теперь заметил меня?!  
– Александр! Ты что творишь?  
Нахмурился-то как сурово! Хмурься, тебе так тоже идет.  
– Осаждаю твою крепость!  
– Ты ее не осаждаешь, а разрушаешь!  
– Ну кто же виноват, что ты сделал ее такой ненадежной. Даже обстрела катапульт не выдерживает! А если тараном?  
Спрыгиваю со своего камня и бегу брать приступом стены речной цитадели. Гефестион встает у меня на пути.  
– У крепости, кроме стен, есть и другие защитники!  
Я, и не думая замедлять бег, налетаю на афинянина, он пошатнулся, но устоял. Начинаем бороться, кто кого с места спихнет. В итоге оба теряем равновесие и валимся прямо на крепость, превращая ее в обычную груду мокрого песка.  
Фу, гадость, песок везде, даже во рту, но я вскакиваю и победно смеюсь.  
– Крепость пала! Слава Александру! – кричу, довольно приплясывая. – И так будет с каждым, кто встанет у него на пути! Хотя, – подмигиваю все еще лежащему в груде песка Гефестиону, – твоя помощь в крушении неприступных стен просто неоценима, без тебя я бы не управился так быстро!  
– Ну все, Александр, готовься к возмездию!  
Аминторид хватает меня за лодыжку, и вот он уже зажал меня между своих бедер и с упоением пересчитывает пальцами мои ребра:  
– Одииин… два… трии… не крутись, коварный разрушитель! Собьюсь, начну сначала!.. Четыре…  
Я извиваюсь в приступах дикого хохота.  
– Ну вот, сбился. Заново! Одииииин…  
Еще немного, и меня просто разорвет от смеха! Зато ненавистная крепость лежит в руинах, а трофей в виде ее прекрасного строителя всецело принадлежит мне! Мне!..

 

Вечереет.  
Потрескивание костра и аромат жареной дичи.  
Пока я изучал военное искусство на примере осады песочной крепости, а Гефестион закреплял свои знания в анатомии на моих ребрах, Пэритас поймал и приволок фазана.  
Мы накинулись на еду, как два изголодавшихся хищника. Нет, не два. Три! Пэритас голодными глазами провожал каждый кусок в ожидании косточек.  
Тепло. Уютно. Вкусно. Его бедро рядом с моим. Лучи заходящего солнца запутались в густых блестящих прядях. Аромат реки и трав, исходящий от них, заставляет дышать полной грудью, жмурясь от трепета и удовольствия. Он спрашивает, почему это я такой довольный. Мясо вкусное! – вру и опять краснею. Учись врать, Александр! Хорошо, что при свете пламени это не особо заметно, его красноватый отблеск румянит даже золотистую кожу Гефестиона.  
Солнце все ниже. Скоро нужно будет возвращаться. Не хочу.

========== Глава 8 ==========  
С Гефестионом мы расстались у той самой садовой стены. Он помог нам перебраться, а сам поплелся в отцовскую усадьбу.  
Меня тоже уже обыскались. Весь дворец стоял на ушах. Оказалось, что мать разослала людей прочесывать окрестности в страхе, что я сбежал из дома после вчерашней выходки отца. Вот еще!  
Первым меня заметил Никий. Он-то мне и поведал обо всем том хаосе, что воцарился с моим исчезновением. Я все выслушал с каким-то странным злорадством. Да, мне определенно влетит, но весь этот переполох тешил мое самолюбие.  
Мать меня отругала, допытывалась, где и с кем я был.  
Да, конечно, так я и сказал.  
Отец не появился, но прислал Леонида. На этот раз бегом я не отделался. Меня выпороли, да так, что из-за сильной ноющей боли я не сомкнул глаз всю ночь. Но это ерунда. Этот день того стоил. Ради него я бы вытерпел намного больше. Гефестион теперь мой друг. Скоро мы вместе уедем отсюда. Три года. Целых три года вдалеке от двора, интриг, ссор, родительских упреков… только друзья, книги, знания и свобода. И Гефестион. Мой Гефестион. Недосягаемый для отца, Эвника, Клита… Только мой и больше ничей.  
Завтра будет новый день и новая встреча.  
Да, я искренне так полагал.  
Наивный.

Следующим утром я сам вскочил с постели ни свет ни заря.  
Сам нашел Леонида и потащил его на реку.  
Мне теперь даже нравилось плавать. Почти.  
Затем я со всех ног понесся в гимнасий.  
Там я почему-то задумался о том, как будет выглядеть моя разлинованная в синюю полосочку задница в глазах Гефестиона…мда, неэстетично… Сегодня раздеваться не буду.  
Мальчишки подтягивались к гимнасию один за другим.  
Кто-то подходил и выражал свое возмущение поведением Филиппа, кто-то, наоборот, пытался держаться подальше или изображал полное неведение.  
Но почти все время от времени собирались в небольшие группки, ехидно улыбались и косились в мою сторону… Вы только полюбуйтесь: вот они, будущие царские гетайры, полководцы и сатрапы, сплетничают о своем будущем царе, как торговки на рынке, и хихикают при этом хуже чем моя сестра Клеопатра.  
И как я буду вот с этими покорять Персию? Хотя, судя по их ехидным взглядам, они тоже пока не горят желанием идти за мной на край Ойкумены… Еще бы, после такого позора.  
Я жадно всматривался в толпу мальчишек, пытаясь взглядом зацепиться за высокую стройную фигуру… Высокие были… Стройные были… Был даже один с похожим оттенком волос… Но Гефестиона не было.  
Нигде.  
До самого вечера.  
Ночи…  
Утра…  
И дальше все повторилось вновь.  
И так три дня…

Он исчез. Просто исчез, и я не знаю, кого спросить. Гефестион еще не успел ни с кем настолько близко сдружиться.  
Полководец Аминтор тоже не появлялся во дворце. Я несколько раз порывался поехать в его усадьбу самому и все узнать. Может быть, Гефестион обиделся на что-то. Или заболел. А может, с ним что-то случилось по дороге домой… От догадок кровь стыла в жилах. Но стоило мне только сунуться к конюшне, как мне тут же сообщали, что я все еще наказан за свое поведение и не могу покидать пределов дворца еще неделю.  
Отец должен знать, что происходит. Но мы с ним так ни разу и не виделись с того злополучного пира. Он злится. Я обижаюсь.  
Гордость – все, что у меня осталось.

Наутро четвертого дня я был измучен бессонницей и тревогой.  
К Аиду гордость! Я пойду к отцу.  
Ноги дрожали и отказывались идти. А еще меня явно подташнивало. Может, от голода. Может, от ситуации. Может, от себя самого.  
И скажите после этого, что гордость – понятие абстрактное. Лично я физически ощущал, как наступаю сам себе на глотку.  
Вот они, двери в покои отца. Огромные, из красного дуба, с резными тяжелыми створками. Два пажа, стоящие у входа, почтительно расступились.  
С минуту я тупо смотрел на позолоченные витые ручки. Наконец, громко выдохнув, взялся за одну из них и шагнул вовнутрь.  
Комната встретила меня пустотой.  
Ставни открыты настежь.  
Ветер лениво треплет прозрачные занавеси цвета весеннего неба.  
На огромном столе с ножками в виде львиных лап горой лежат свитки, карты, письма…  
Отца нет.  
И почему я не спросил пажей на входе?! Не пришлось бы зря нервничать.  
В соседней комнате послышались шаги. Слишком легкие и ровные для отца. Пурпурная занавесь приподнялась, и на пороге появился тот, о существовании кого я уже совсем было забыл.  
Флейтист.  
На мгновение наши глаза встретились.  
Ну что, малыш, вот ты и попался. Раннее утро, а ты потрепанный и заспанный выходишь из туалетной комнаты моего отца. Дай угадаю, у отца была бессонница, и ты ублажал его всю ночь… игрой на флейте, разумеется.  
Мальчишка сначала растерялся, но затем вдруг поднял на меня тяжелый взгляд покрасневших глаз. Что он выражал в тот момент, я так и не разобрал: страх, злость, ревность?  
Мне стало его почти жалко – это ужасно: терять такое сокровище, как Гефестион, а он свое теряет.  
– Радости тебе… Эвник, кажется? – решил поздороваться я. Он может знать, куда подевался Гефестион.  
– Да, мой царевич. И тебе радости, – ответил он глухим голосом.  
– Скажи, а куда подевался твой друг Гефестион? Я не вижу его уже пару дней.  
– Он наказан. Полководец Аминтор запретил ему появляться при дворе.  
– Почему запретил? За что наказан? – Так, Александр, а ну-ка быстро убрал панические нотки из своего голоса!  
Эвник злобно сверкнул глазами:  
– Я думаю, моему царевичу лучше знать, за что и почему.  
Его реакция меня разозлила и позабавила одновременно.  
– Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь. Если я задал вопрос, будь добр ответить. Что я знаю, а что нет – не твоего ума дело!  
– Прошу прощения, мой царевич. Аминтор наказал сына за то, что тот ему соврал и почти сутки пропадал неизвестно где… как и ты, мой царевич.  
Умный мальчик, наблюдательный. Вот и отлично. Выводы он делает правильные.  
– Ну надо же. Надеюсь, ему не сильно досталось? – произнес я, придавая голосу самые невинные и непринужденные интонации.  
– Аминтор приказал высечь его и держит под замком…  
– И сколько еще он намерен держать сына взаперти? Он, должно быть, забыл, что Гефестион в моей свите, а значит, обязан сопровождать меня всегда и везде… Тем более скоро нужно выезжать в Миезу.  
– Я не знаю этого, мой царевич.  
– А откуда ты знаешь остальное?  
И вот тут в глазах Эвника промелькнуло выражение, схожее с триумфом.  
– Царь отправил меня с посланием к полководцу три дня назад. Там я и узнал, что Гефестион наказан.  
– Ты видел его? Говорил с ним?  
– Да, мой царевич... Я каждый день втайне приношу ему свежую еду и разбавленное вино. Я договорился с одним из рабов, и он проводит меня в комнату Гефестиона. С его аппетитом на хлебе и воде он долго не продержится. К тому же он ужасно скучает взаперти, и я развлекаю его сколько могу.  
Мне кажется, или он действительно намекает, что… Мелкий сучонок!  
– Так же, как развлекаешь моего отца? Гефестион знает, как ему повезло? Не каждому выпадает счастье развлекаться по-царски!  
Эвник распахнул рот, словно хотел ответить, но ему не хватало воздуха. Глаза вновь заблестели гневом. Клянусь, не будь я царевичем, этот змееныш вцепился бы мне в горло и не успокоился бы, пока мое тело не остыло. Ну а пока что он просто давился собственным гневом и слезами.  
Меня тоже трясло от эмоций.  
– Где мой отец?  
– На военном совете.  
– Давно?  
– С самого утра.  
Значит, скоро закончат… или прервутся для трапезы. Я должен увидеть отца. Нельзя больше терять времени.  
Двери большого зала для аудиенций были плотно закрыты. Совет еще идет. И будет идти до самого вечера. Завтрак и обед накроют прямо там. Все это я узнал от распорядителя.  
Я часто присутствовал на советах, но сейчас зайти не решился. Возможность еще одного публичного унижения слишком явно выделялась на горизонте, да и поговорить с отцом все равно не удастся. Остается ждать.  
Я спустился в сад, лег на дальнюю скамью, скрытую разросшимся виноградом, и погрузился в свои невеселые мысли… Гефестион наказан из-за меня. Я виноват перед ним, ведь это я потащил его за собой… Должно быть, он теперь злится на меня. Еще бы! И этот Эвник… Неужели он действительно… А как же тот день…  
И как же Миеза? Я уеду со дня на день мало что без него, но даже не простившись…

Я должен увидеться с ним во что бы то ни стало. Я вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове разговор с Эвником, придумывая едкие ответы, что так и не прозвучали, искал подтекст в его фразах в надежде, что я не так что-то понял, пару раз даже мысленно свернул его белую тонкую шею, но легче от этого не становилось. Затем я стал вспоминать день, проведенный с Гефестионом, его слова, взгляды, прикосновения... Тогда мне казалось, что это начало чего-то особенного, что я нравлюсь ему... но тогда я совсем забыл о существовании флейтиста... А, наверное, не стоило. Несколько целомудренных поцелуев в макушку явно не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходит между ними наедине. Возможно, я видел в предложенной мне дружбе намного больше, чем было на самом деле. Возможно, собственные чувства и надежды ослепили меня, и все это не имело никакого значения? Эта мысль оказалась намного больнее Леонидовской порки.  
Этого нельзя так оставлять.  
Мне надо его увидеть. Зачем? Я и сам толком не понимал. Не мог же я заявиться к нему с требованием объяснений, верно? Но возможно, увидев его, я смог бы хоть что-то понять. В конце концов, он сам предложил дружбу, и как друг я имею полное право его навестить, будь то для прощания перед отъездом или для того, чтобы попросить прощения за то, что втянул его в историю, приведшую к наказанию. А там уж в его глазах и поведении я бы смог прочесть ответы на свои вопросы. Или запутаться еще больше.  
Последние дни перед отъездом проходили в жуткой суете. По моей комнате маршем проходили отряды слуг под командованием Никия, собиравшие все, что мне могло бы понадобиться в Миезе. На занятиях Леонид зверствовал так, словно пытался за оставшиеся дни сделать то, что ему не удалось за последние пять лет — вбить в меня толк. Пустая затея, я всегда это говорил. За что и получал неоднократно.  
Словом, остаться без присмотра у меня никак не получалось. Оставалась последняя возможность.  
Весь вечер накануне отъезда я провел с матерью и сестрой, уделяя им столько внимания, насколько это вообще возможно. Я буду скучать по ним, хотя Миеза – это не край света, я буду часто приезжать. Но все же в глазах матери читалась какая-то обреченность, словно я уезжаю именно от нее, и это все меняет раз и навсегда. Клеопатра же щебетала весь вечер то о новой афинской манере закалывать волосы, то о том, как она повздорила с Кинаной, то о новом торговце маслами и благовониями, что недавно приехал в Пеллу из Египта. Было еще что-то про какое-то семейство из Пергама, бежавшее к нам от гнева персидского царя, но я уже особо не прислушивался. Мать все больше молчала, и только ближе к концу вечера подозвала меня к себе для прощания и последних наставлений — не забывай, кто ты есть; познавай новое, но не верь слепо всему, что говорят даже самые мудрые из живущих, и уж тем более всему, что будет говорить этот разодетый павлин Аристотель; будь осторожен среди своих друзей – никогда не знаешь, чему учили их отцы и что они будут писать в своих письмах домой. Перед самым уходом мать и сестра вручили мне две шкатулки. Та, что от Клеопатры, была заполнена маленькими сосудами с маслами — должно быть, от того самого египетского торговца. Та, что от матери, была более практичной – кожаный кошель с монетами, новая ритуальная повязка и кинжал с дивной рукояткой в виде леопарда.  
Да уж… на все случаи жизни.  
Теперь я мог быть полностью уверен, что этой ночью буду предоставлен сам себе.

Думал ли я о наказании, когда ночью вылезал из окна своей спальни?  
Нет, конечно, не думал!  
В моей голове вообще не было ни одной внятной мысли.  
Все, что мною двигало, – это непреодолимое желание увидеть Гефестиона перед отъездом в Миезу, и все.  
Ну и тоска, да. Я ужасно тосковал по нему.  
Это глупо, и где-то между угрызениями совести и мечтами о встрече такая мысль тоже мелькала. Ведь один день, проведенный вместе, еще ничего принципиально не изменил: я все так же хотел завоевать афинянина, а за ним по-прежнему бегал этот рыжий слизняк-флейтист... Но все же тот день вселил в меня надежду – каждой задорной улыбкой, приветливым взглядом, каждым прикосновением... Мы стали ближе, я это чувствовал и я не хотел на этом останавливаться.  
Именно об этом я размышлял, кода перелазил через злополучную стену, обдирая руки и колени, но оно того стоило.  
Дорогу к усадьбе Аминтора я помнил смутно, но ночь была ясной, луна висела высоко в небе и прекрасно освещала тропинку вдоль стены, по которой в тот день ушел домой Гефестион, и которая в конце концов вывела меня на дорогу, ведущую в обход леса к усадьбе. Так путь был длиннее, но, при всем безрассудстве своей затеи, через лес я пробираться не рискнул.  
Ночь была и вправду замечательной – тихой и приятно прохладной после изнуряюще жаркого дня. Ноги сами несли меня вперед, кажется, даже ветер подгонял меня в спину. Но чем ближе я подходил к усадьбе, тем больше нервничал, и тем сильнее начинало биться сердце.  
Мне не верится! Совсем скоро я увижу Гефестиона!  
Правда, я еще не знал, как именно смогу это сделать.  
Нельзя же просто постучать в двери и сказать, что я пришел в гости. А где находятся окна его комнаты, я понятия не имел... Эх, надо было получше прижать флейтиста, выспросить о том слуге, с которым он якобы договорился, и о комнате. Глядишь, и понятно было бы, правду говорит крысенок или выдумал все, лишь бы меня позлить. В конце концов, разве рисковал бы кто-либо своим положением в доме, а возможно, и целостью своих ребер, ради мальчишек и их тайн? Сильно сомневаюсь.

Интересно, как Гефестион меня встретит...  
Может, он тоже скучает? Или злится?  
Вот что он удивится – это уж точно!  
Главное, пусть не надумывает ничего... он же мой друг... и он же тоже поддержал меня во время ссоры с отцом... и.... и вообще, он первый ко мне в окно с извинениями залез! Боги, сколько раз я это уже для себя повторял в качестве оправдания! Но все равно пусть не задирает свой красивый нос! Я иду вину загладить, а не бегаю за ним... как некоторые.  
Громкий собачий лай отвлек меня от размышлений.  
Сам того не замечая, я оказался у самой усадьбы. Странно, но даже при свете луны она показалась мне хорошо знакомой. История из моего детства, рассказанная недавно Клитом, начала медленно оживать в памяти: белые стены с голубым орнаментом, внутренний дворик и сад, залитые солнечным светом, тенистый портик...  
Теперь я точно знал, куда идти!  
С парадной стороны дом не имел ни одного наружного окна, а вот в старой комнате Гефестиона на втором этаже окно было, это я точно помнил, и выходило оно к лесу. А значит, мне надо было обогнуть дом и подойти с другой стороны.  
Собаки продолжали лаять, но на их счет я не особо переживал. Скорее всего, это из охотничьей псарни на заднем дворе. Тут они меня точно не достанут. Хотя перебудить всех в доме могут, а это уже нежелательно.  
Тихо, чтобы не давать лишних поводов для лая, я обогнул дом и выглянул из-за угла, увитого виноградной лозой почти до самой крыши. Да, теперь я был на месте. Только бы это до сих пор была его комната!  
Я уже двинулся было вдоль стены, когда вдруг откуда-то сверху послышался едва слышный скрип ставен, а за ним тихий свист.  
Я инстинктивно прижался к стене и попятился назад.  
– Эй, все нормально, – послышался громкий шепот – видимо, из окна. – Все спят. Собаки при полной луне всегда такие. Не бойся.  
Я готов поклясться, на мгновенье мое сердце остановилось, а потом понеслось в бешеном ритме.  
Это Гефестион! Мой Гефестион!  
Неужели он меня заметил?  
Неужели он меня ждал?  
Забыв обо всем на свете от переполняющей меня радости, я уже открыл рот, чтобы отозваться, но чужой голос отозвался вместо меня.  
– Ты уверен? Если меня увидят, нам обоим влетит!  
И разрази меня Зевс, если я не узнал, кому он принадлежит!  
Радость моя мгновенно улетучилась, уступив место новому удушающему чувству, зародившемуся внутри живота и поднявшемуся к самому горлу, сжимая, мешая дышать...  
В подтверждение моих нерадостных догадок откуда-то из кустов выскользнула худая фигурка, завернутая в хламиду, и двинулась к тому самому узкому окну на втором этаже.  
Эвник! Проклятый флейтист!  
Значит, все, что он говорил — правда! А я, глупец, отказывался верить. Но что же ты, гаденыш, стоишь тут под окошком? Где твой хваленый слуга, или раб, или кто там еще? Поначалу я всерьез намеревался выскочить из своего укрытия и на этот раз уже точно свернуть его тощую шею, но вместо этого лишь сильнее вжался в стену и стал жадно хватать губами воздух. То самое мерзкое чувство накатывало волнами и с каждым мигом накрывало все сильнее.  
Дурак! Баран! Осел!  
Как можно было надеяться?.. О чем ты думал?!  
Наивный безмозглый мальчишка со своими наивными безмозглыми мечтами, возомнивший из себя неизвестно кого! Поверивший в сладкие речи этого...  
– Не беспокойся, говорю же – все спят! – торопливый шепот Гефестиона показался мне громом. – Иди сюда скорее, я и так заждался!  
Заждался.  
Сколько нетерпения и радости в его голосе! Он ждал флейтиста, он скучал по нему, он желал его...  
Я почувствовал приступ тошноты и в бессильной ярости опустился на колени. Только этого мне сейчас не хватало. Дыши, просто глубоко дыши...  
Эвник засмеялся.  
Мне стало еще хуже.  
– Я вижу, ты тут совсем изголодался без меня, бедняжка! Всего два дня прошло! – заискивающий голос флейтиста зазвучал уже чуть громче.  
– Мне они показались вечностью! Я тут изнываю!  
– Извини, я хотел прийти раньше, но не получалось вырваться. Во дворце была такая суматоха из-за приготовлений к отъезду царевича... Но я искуплю свою вину! Спускай веревку! Поверь, мне есть чем тебя утешить!  
– Ну наконец-то!  
И снова смех. И шорох.  
Преодолев тошноту, я смог подняться на ноги, хватаясь за виноградную лозу. И против воли вновь посмотрел в сторону окна.  
Гефестион... Такой красивый... и такой лицемерный.  
Как мне хотелось крикнуть во все горло, так чтобы услышали все!  
Но выдать себя – значило опозориться, выставить себя на смех...  
Приполз сюда как глупый щенок, бегущий за случайным прохожим, что из жалости погладил его, а потом ушел своей дорогой.  
Идиот.  
Я видел, как стройный силуэт на минуту исчез, чтобы потом вновь появиться.  
Я видел, как из окна спустилась веревка.  
Видел, как флейтист начал распутывать свою хламиду, должно быть для того, чтобы обвязать веревку вокруг себя.  
Видел, как Гефестион в нетерпении торопил его, и лучезарную улыбку на его лице...  
Больше я этого выносить не мог.  
Почти на ощупь я вновь зашел за угол и начал пробираться вдоль стены.  
– Все, готово, можешь тянуть... – донеслось до меня. И я смог оттолкнуться и побежал.  
Я не хотел больше ничего слышать.  
Не хотел ничего видеть.  
Зачем он приходил ко мне в тот вечер? Извиниться? Ладно.  
Но зачем тогда остался?  
Почему не пошел к своему любовнику?!  
Зачем обнимал? Зачем улыбался? Зачем смотрел так, словно....  
Ох... и на Клита он так смотрел. Он вообще со всеми флиртует!  
И только ты, Александр, поверил в то, чего нет, только ты придумал себе то, что хотел, только ты пожелал то, что не твое! И вот тебе расплата за глупость! Унижение.  
Тебе предпочитают флейтиста.  
Жалкого манерного музыкантишку!  
Надо было задушить его еще тогда, в спальне отца!  
Достойный у тебя возлюбленный, Гефестион, ничего не скажешь!  
Мелкий гаденыш везде успевает...  
А может, и Гефестион такой? Может, потому он и пришел ко мне, что искал покровительства?! Может, вы достойны друг друга?  
Усталость и резкая боль в животе настигли меня где-то на середине пути.  
Тут меня наконец стошнило.  
Сплевывая горький вкус желчи и пытаясь отдышаться, я медленно побрел ко дворцу.  
Не знаю, чего мне больше хотелось, – кричать или реветь, но я пытался сдерживать и то и другое.  
Перед глазами все еще стоял улыбающийся и чуть ли не приплясывающий на месте от нетерпения Гефестион, спускающий веревку своему любовнику, и гадкое удушающее чувство подкатывало снова и снова.  
Я предан и раздавлен, унижен и опозорен, не перед кем-то, как после ссоры с отцом, а перед самим собой.  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем я добрался до стены.  
Опять перелазить! Сожри Цербер того идиота, что сделал ее такой высоты! Подпрыгиваю, пытаюсь зацепиться и не могу – руки дрожат и плохо слушаются. Наконец после нескольких неудачных попыток мне удалось найти небольшой выступ, на который я смог поставить ногу, опереться, схватиться за край, подтянуться и спрыгнуть в сад.  
Ну хоть это я осилил.  
Ценой порванного сандалия – пряжка оторвалась полностью.  
Зевсовы яйца! Это просто издевательство какое-то!  
В следующий миг я уже сорвал сандалий с ноги и с силой перекинул через стену.  
Глаза отчаянно запекло.  
В гневе на свою слабость я ударил раскрытыми ладонями о стену и прижался к ней лбом, судорожно зажмуривая глаза.  
– И где тебя носило?! – голос Клита заставил меня подпрыгнуть. – Кто надоумил тебя лазить через стену посреди ночи, дрянной мальчишка?!  
Высокий, широкоплечий и слегка помятый Клит стоял прямо за моей спиной, так что, обернувшись, я почти уткнулся носом ему в грудь.  
Свет не попадал на его лицо, и я был за это весьма благодарен – я и по голосу слышал, что он взбешен. Но меня это не особо и волновало.  
Я попытался его обойти и оставить без ответа, но он схватил меня за плечо и хорошенько встряхнул.  
– Отстань! Это не твое дело! – прошипел я, пытаясь вырваться, даже пнул его со злости пару раз по ноге, но из лап этого медведя нет спасения.  
– Не мое?! – заревел он прямо мне в ухо. – Отлично! Тогда предлагаю пойти и разбудить твоего отца! Бегающий ночью за пределами дворца сын – это уж точно его дело! Тебе мало было наказания за твой последний побег? Хочешь, чтобы тебя высекли на конюшне?! Ты хоть думаешь своей дырявой головой, какой опасности ты себя...  
И тут я перестал сопротивляться, внутри что-то надломилось. Гефестион, Эвник, отец... Я опустил голову и просто позорно разревелся. Мне было безразлично все, что он говорил, я не боялся ни отца, ни наказаний, ни порки.  
Я просто больше не мог держаться. Это истерика.  
Клит тут же перестал меня трясти и вместо этого двумя руками бережно поднял мою голову так, чтобы видеть лицо.  
– Александр? – теперь в его голосе не было гнева, а на лице появилась тревога. – Александр? Что-то случилось?  
Он тут же принялся осматривать меня, осторожно проводя руками по одежде, пока не заметил ободранные бедра и ноги и отсутствие одного сандалия. Тут уже смесь эмоций в его голосе было трудно передать словами. – Александр, ты кого-то встретил? Кто-то тебя... обидел?  
Да, меня обидели! Боги умом!  
И Гефестион с его улыбочками, и с его дурацкими манерами, и с его мерзким, скользким, тощим, манерным, гадким, рыжим.....  
Аааа, он о другооооом... он думает, что меня...  
Теперь, опустив взгляд на самого себя, я прекрасно понял, что могло вызвать такие подозрения – хитон грязный, сам я весь в ссадинах и почти босиком, а еще от меня воняет рвотой.  
Фу... Меня аж передернуло от отвращения.  
– Ну же, Александр, ответь мне... Клянусь Зевсом, если тебя кто-то тронул, я...  
– Никто не трогал. Я сам. Когда перелазил. – Я твердо помотал головой, и Клит, казалось, немного успокоился. Теперь я мог хорошо видеть его лицо – на нем было такое же выражение, как в детстве, когда я умудрился залезть на его лошадь и успешно свалиться с нее кувырком. Мне тогда было лет 5 или 6. И тогда я так же стоял перед ним зареванный и с ободранными ногами и локтями. Он тогда долго меня бранил, тоже грозил рассказать все отцу, но не рассказал. Тоже осматривал, все ли кости целы, утирал слезы, но продолжал бранить, только голос звучал все тише и мягче.  
Так же, как сейчас.  
– Зачем ты туда полез? – спросил он, настойчиво глядя мне в глаза.  
– Мне было надо... – а я пытался глаза отвести или спрятать за волосами. Мне было стыдно.  
– Александр, – он вновь слегка меня встряхнул, давая понять, что не собирается больше ходить вокруг да около и что ужимки мои действуют только на мать и Ланику, а с ним этот номер не пройдет, и вообще надо быть мужиком и уметь говорить прямо, без бабских смущений... Ох, ненавижу, когда он так произносит мое имя! Но это подействовало, и меня прорвало.  
– Мне было надо увидеть его, понимаешь? – затараторил я. – Я не мог уехать, не зная, как... Я не мог, понимаешь, я должен был... А там собаки... А потом этот змееныш и веревка... А он улыбался... Понимаешь?.. А потом меня стошнило... А еще ремешок... и через стенку… – Я спотыкался на каждом слове, всхлипы мешали говорить, а мысли прыгали, как блохи на Перитасе...  
– Так, все, стоп. Тебе надо успокоиться, малыш, потому что я абсолютно ничего не понимаю, – наконец перебил Клит, выпрямившись во весь свой рост и приобняв меня за плечи. – Мои планы на приятную ночь в объятиях знойной бабенки ты уже все равно нарушил. Так что пойдем отсюда, пока нас никто не заметил. Я знаю одно отличное средство, которое наверняка поможет нам во всем разобраться!

========== Глава 9 ==========  
\- Я думаю, тебе уже хватит.  
– Нет, мне еще не хватит.  
– Вино не разбавлено. Потом будет очень плохо, а утром тебе в дорогу.  
– Мне и сейчас не особо хорошо. И надо было думать об этом прежде, чем предлагать мне вино.  
Мы сидели в крошечной комнате, затерянной среди служебных казарменных помещений. Это была уже третья выпитая мною чаша, поэтому сидеть ровно становилось все сложнее. Все-таки вино – отличное средство от истерик! Да! Мне теперь намного лучше...  
– Да кто же думал, что ты так к нему присосешься! Хватит, я сказал! Мал еще!  
– Тоже мне старик нашелся... Ты свою бороду в отражении видел?  
– По крайней мере, она у меня есть, в отличие от некоторых, так что я бы на твоем месте помалкивал! – Клит потянулся через стол, чтобы забрать чашу с вином из моих рук, но поскольку сам он выпил намного больше, я смог вовремя увернуться... щедро выплеснув часть вина на свой многострадальный хитон.  
– На своем помолчи, – с раздражением прошипел я, все-таки приложившись к чаше.  
Клит оперся о стену, сложил руки на груди и смерил меня хитрым взглядом.  
– Что-то ты сильно языкастый с тем, кто может легко обеспечить тебе наказание до конца твоих дней! Филипп еще после прошлого раза не отошел.  
– Напугал, – я тоже было хотел на что-то опереться, но стены позади меня не оказалось, и я чуть было не брыкнулся назад, в последний момент успев ухватиться за край стола. – Он и так вечно мной недоволен.  
\- Потому что ты вечно ввязываешься Аид ведает в какие истории, – с усмешкой произнес Клит.  
– Неправда! Я стараюсь вести себя как подобает! И Лисимах мною доволен!  
– Может, это потому, что не ему приходится искать тебя по казармам, когда ты нужен отцу? И не он разнимает твои драки? И не он находит тебя посреди ночи в саду?  
– Не ной, судьба твоя такая, – теперь уже усмехнулся я. – И вообще, сам-то ты что в саду делал?  
– Ну... я же тебе говорил, у меня были другие планы на эту ночь, и встреча с тобой в них абсолютно не входила, – произнес он, мечтательно закатив глаза. – Есть тут одна... на кухне. Грудь такая, что руки сами тянутся…  
– Фу! – перед глазами тут же предстала картина прошедших Дионисий, когда мне не посчастливилось застукать Клита с одной из служанок моей матери на конюшне. Воспоминание о его голой заднице между толстых ляжек той девицы заставило меня содрогнуться от отвращения.  
– Ну говорю же, мал еще! – Клит пьяно хохотнул и махнул на меня рукой.  
– Ничего я не мал!.. Надо еще выпить... – с этими словами я вновь потянулся за сосудом с вином, но на этот раз Клит меня опередил. Гад.  
– Нет, с тебя довольно, – категорично изрек он, убрав вино поближе к себе.  
– Жадина... – обиделся я. Но ненадолго. Если отвлечь его внимание, я наверняка смогу забрать вино обратно... глупый, глупый Клииит... хихикнул я своему коварству и продолжил:  
– Так значит, у тебя было назначено свидание?  
Клит заржал так, что у меня в ушах зазвенело.  
– Свидание? Ха! Ну, скажем так, что-то в этом роде, но не так, как ты себе это представляешь.  
– Не так – это как?  
Клит вновь наполнил свою чашу и опять убрал вино от меня подальше. Ну ничего, я до него еще доберусь... до вина, в смысле.  
– Если бы я приглашал каждую на свидания в сад под луной, до сих пор бы с синими яйцами ходил.  
\- Не понял, а как ты тогда... – начал я было спрашивать, но тут же осекся. Зачем я это сказал? Теперь он точно расскажет. Жуй виноград, Александр, избавь себя от подробностей личной жизни этого пьяного увальня.  
– Как-как... – Клит с видом бывалого ловеласа медленно сделал пару глотков и продолжил:  
– Чем больше им внимания, тем больше они мнят о себе. Если ты хочешь чего-то добиться, надо действовать. Вот видишь, что приглянулся, ищи возможность, зажми в углу покрепче и все... ну, конечно, бывает, брыкаются, но чаще всего это так, для приличия! Эта грудастая уже пару дней в мою сторону взгляды бросала. Думал сегодня ее навестить.  
Сколько самоуверенности! Неужели действительно?  
– Думаешь, не прогнала бы?  
– Ну, этого мы уже не узнаем. Но скажу тебе одно, мой мальчик, женщины любят уверенных в себе мужчин.  
– Хвала богам, я не твой мальчик! – Клит подавился очередным глотком вина, а я довольно засмеялся. Но все же... ик... Если это действительно действует на женщин, может... ик...  
– А-а юноши? Они тоже любят… ик... так?  
Это точно вино. Или виноград. Да, виноград. Пока я не начал есть виноград, не было никакой икоты. И дурацких вопросов. Боги! Ну почему я говорю об этом именно с Клитом? Ну а с другой стороны, с кем мне еще об этом говорить? Этот хоть правду скажет... ик.  
– Да с ними то же самое. Даже интереснее, – Клит пьяно хмыкнул и подмигнул. – Сопротивляются сильнее, но когда бастионы рушатся, победа еще слаще! Эх, нет ничего лучше тугой юной...  
Фу, нет! Я встряхнул головой...  
\- Но ведь мужские отношения выше, и чище, и... – от резкого движения перед глазами все поплыло, и я тяжело облокотился одной рукой о стол. – Разве там не должно быть что-то еще? Что-то более…  
Теперь уже Клит резко наклонился к столу.  
– Ты это в своих свитках вычитал? Или твой старый осел Лисимах надоумил?  
– Сам ты осел! Он мой Феникс… ик! – голова все еще немного кружится, но уже легче... значительно... немного странное ощущение... и странный привкус во рту... не надо было заедать вино козьим сыром... Хотя если его не нюхать, а сразу положить в рот, то даже еще ничего, солененький... О чем мы там говорили? Козы… козлы... ослы... Встряхнул головой – не помогло. Ох, как все крутится...  
– Ой, да ладно, Феникс... Забивает тебе голову ерундой.  
А, точно! Феникс, мужская любовь...  
– Ничего не ерундой! Даже Платон писал об этом! И в Афинах...  
Клит резко хлопнул по столу.  
– Мы не в Афинах, парень! – рявкнул он. – Эти бездельники могут все дни напролет таскаться за мальчишкой с дарами и сладкими речами в надежде, что им что-то обломится, у них и других занятий-то нет! Вот ты представь, если бы твой отец так таскался за каждой симпатичной задницей, много бы он достиг? Да у него ни на армию, ни на государство бы времени не хватало! Действовать надо решительно!  
– А я не хочу, как отец! – теперь уже я ударил кулаком по столу. – Все его любовники –корыстные твари, готовые раздвигать ноги ради новых подачек.  
– Твой отец знает, чего хочет и знает, как это получить! А ты знаешь, чего хочешь, Александр?  
– Я хочу, чтобы Он был моим! – ну надо же, икота пропала. Лучше бы икал, чем говорил. Но было уже поздно. Я опустил голову на руки, пряча лицо в ладонях. Ну почему все так кружится!  
– Кто «он»? – тут же подхватил Клит, с любопытством уставившись на меня.  
– Никто! – рыкнул я в ответ.  
– О, это уже интересно! – сквозь пальцы я прекрасно видел, как лицо Клита расплылось в лукавой улыбке. – Отцовская кровь взяла свое! Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что все это ночное приключение было ради какого-то прелестника? Ты на свидание бегал, что ли?  
– Не твое дело! – буркнул я, чувствуя, как начинают пылать щеки. До этого момента я был рад, что Клит не расспрашивал меня о причинах моей истерики в саду. Но теперь настало мое время.  
– Ты ему стихи читал, а он тебе отказал? – голос Клита зазвучал еще веселее.  
– Ничего я не читал! – крикнул я, вскинув голову. – И никто мне не отказывал! Я... – а что я... вывод был очевидным: – Я просто дурак, и все.  
– Ну, это ты загнул. – Клит задумчиво, словно взвешивая все «за» и «против», сделал глоток из своей чаши. – Тебя, конечно, по-разному можно назвать, но то, что ты не дурак, это уж точно. Иногда мне даже кажется, что у тебя слишком много мыслей для такой маленькой головы, оттого и проблемы. Но в этих делах не надо много думать, парень.  
Можно было что-то съязвить ему в ответ, но ведь по сути все верно...  
– Ты прав, наверное. Я действительно слишком многого себе надумал, – тяжело вдохнув, я вновь принялся обрывать виноградины, оставляя их лежать на столе.  
К моему удивлению, Клит приподнял мою голову за подбородок и, пристально глядя мне в глаза, произнес:  
– Не вешай нос. Ни одна задница не стоит того, чтобы из-за нее так убиваться, слышишь? Ни одна!  
Задница?! Неотесанный грубый медведь! Мой лев для него просто задница? Я отшвырнул его руку.  
– Не смей так говорить! Ты не понимаешь! Он не такой, как все! Он совсем другой!  
Клит как-то мрачно засмеялся и посмотрел на меня так, как обычно все смотрят на Арридея.  
– Ха, не такой! – произнес он наконец. – И много у тебя опыта с другими? Есть с чем сравнить?  
Я упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Вот! Поверь мне, это все иллюзии...  
– Да ты ведь даже не знаешь, о ком я говорю, как ты смеешь судить?! – перебил его я. – Он другой, слышишь?! Он гордый и умный, и он никогда не позволил бы таким, как ты, лапать его своими грязными лапищами! И он красивый! – мой Гефестион... его улыбка… и его кожа… и его глаза... в этот момент он так четко предстал перед моими глазами, что я не смог сдержать улыбки: что бы ни произошло сегодня, все равно... – Очень красивый...  
– Да ты влюбился, малыш, – это был не вопрос. Это было утверждение с ноткой удивления. Такое простое и лаконичное, что я даже пропустил «малыша» мимо ушей. Если до этого я еще надеялся, что мой румянец со стороны можно списать на действие вина, то теперь это было безнадежно. Я вспыхнул до корней волос. Хотелось протестовать, содержательно и аргументированно, доказать Клиту, какую чушь он сейчас сказал, но вместо этого получилось что-то вроде:  
– Я не... я... я не знаю... Я просто...  
Клит добродушно улыбнулся и придвинулся ко мне поближе.  
– Все мы через это проходили, парень. Тут нечего мямлить.  
– Сам ты мямлишь... – обиделся я и швырнул в него горсть виноградин. Но умудрился промазать – вместо лица угодил в грудь.  
– Я-то как раз не мямлю. Первая влюбленность – это всегда испытание, для всех. Мы совершаем ошибки, переживаем, но итог, как правило, один. Он знает о твоих чувствах?  
– Нет! Конечно, нет! – крикнул я с перепугу. Клит положил мне руку на плечо и немного сжал, словно придавая сил говорить дальше. В конце концов, назад отступать уже не было смысла. – Мы как бы... ну... только недавно подружились. И я думал, что я ему нравлюсь, и что сегодня мы могли бы поговорить и, может быть...  
– Разговоры, разговоры, разговоры! Опять разговоры! – фыркнул Клит, вновь сдавив мне плечо. – Говорить должны твои поступки! Так вот, слушай внимательно, малыш! Забудь всю эту чушь из дурацких пьес и свитков! В любви – как на войне, если хочешь завоевать – иди в атаку!  
Я с надеждой поднял на него глаза.  
– Ты думаешь, получится?  
– Если этот мальчишка не слепой и не полный дурак, он не откажется. Хоть это и против моих правил – подкармливать твое самолюбие, это обязанность твоей матушки и моей сестры, но Зевс не даст соврать, ты и сам недурен собой, и голова на месте... большую часть времени.  
Тут он внезапно вскочил, слегка пошатнувшись на нетвердых ногах.  
– Луна еще высоко, так что время есть. И на этот раз я могу тебя отвезти. Ненадолго. И клянусь Зевсом, парень, завтра к утру ты убедишься, что старина Клит оказался прав!  
Он это серьезно? Он отвезет меня к Гефестиону? Я все-таки увижу его! О Дионис, твои чудеса возрождают надежду!  
– Да, ты прав! – воскликнул я, вскакивая на ноги и хватаясь за Клита, чтобы тут же не рухнуть назад. – И отец был прав! Вот чего я добился этой дурацкой кифарой? А ничего! Только улыбочки! А был бы решительнее – не было бы уже никакого флейтиста! И Гефестион был бы сейчас со мной, а не с этим слизняком! И это Эвник бы сейчас ревел где-то в своей каморке, а я бы...  
– Гефестион?! Ха! Я так и знал, что этот прохвост хорошо пристроится! – захохотал Клит, хлопнув меня по спине, когда я наклонился найти свой сандалий: один есть, второго нет. Не могу же я явиться перед Гефестионом в одном сандалии! – Так, стоп! Эвник?  
До чего же тошнотворное имя! И где мой сандалий?  
– Что за Эвник? – еще раз спросил Клит.  
– Отцовский флейтист. Рыжий такой. Везде успевает, гаденыш! – начал бубнить я, продолжая безуспешные поиски. – И отцу угодить, и к Гефестиону бегать! Он просто везде! Куда ни пойдешь, везде он!  
– И Гефестион принимает его внимание?  
– Еще как принимает... не понимаю, правда, что он в нем находит... Как раз из-за этого слизняка я сегодня не смог увидеть его. Пришел, а он уже там под окнами торчит. О, как мне хотелось его придушить! Если бы не он, я бы смог все узнать. Я бы смог... ну, не знаю... Но в этот раз я не отступлю.  
К Церберу сандалий! И второй к Церберу! Пойду босиком!  
– Постой, Александр, сядь. Сядь, говорю! Умерь свой пыл!  
Что? Зачем? Опершись о стол и задрав ногу, я пытался воевать с ремнями на моем единственном сандалии.  
– Я не хочу тут сидеть, пока этот червяк с Гефестионом!  
– Да это я прекрасно понимаю, парень! Уж поверь мне!  
– Тогда зачем медлить?!  
– Этот флейтист и Гефестион, они уже давно… дружат?  
– Не знаю... с приезда семьи Аминтора в Пеллу, похоже. А что?  
– А то, малыш, что это все меняет. Мы никуда не едем. – С этими словами Клит вернулся на свое старое место за столом у стены и тяжело на него завалился. Я тем временем охладел к ремешкам и теперь искренне не понимал, что происходит. Мы ведь едем к Гефестиону, он же сам сказал.  
– Но почему? Ты же сам говорил, что нужно действовать, и атаковать, и...  
– Я знаю, что я говорил! И все это так! Но не тебе и не мне решать, кому и с кем быть, понимаешь? Одно дело добиваться взаимности. И совсем другое – разрушать чужие отношения.  
Я смотрел, как Клит наливает сначала одну чашу, потом другую. Затем встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь отогнать нежеланные мысли, затем приглаживает свою бородку... ужасно смехотворную редкую бородку... Я почувствовал, что меня вновь начинает шатать.  
– О чем ты? – наконец выдавил я, в свою очередь падая на бочку, служившую мне стулом. – Я ничего не понимаю.  
Клит тяжело вздохнул.  
– Александр... Представь себя сейчас на месте этого Эвника. Ты влюблен, и тебе отвечают взаимностью. Ты бы хотел, чтобы внезапно появился кто-то третий и все разрушил?  
– Клит, но ведь…  
– Замолчи и представь!  
Я честно попытался. Представить себя с Гефестионом было легко, очень легко! Я столько раз это себе представлял, что картинка появлялась сама собой и без малейших усилий. Сразу перед глазами всплывает тот день у реки, и так хорошо... Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня это забрали? Конечно, нет! Неужели Эвнику и Гефестиону тоже так хорошо друг с другом, как мне сейчас, в этой фантазии?  
– Ну? – Клит настойчиво вырвал меня из мира грез.  
– Нет, не хотел бы, – честно признался я.  
– А теперь скажи мне, уверен ли ты, что Гефестион не любит этого сопляка и предпочтет ему тебя?  
Теперь в памяти воскрес тот первый день в лесу. Как Гефестион вступился за мальчишку, с какой готовностью ринулся в драку со мной...  
– Нет, не уверен.  
Клит кивнул, словно в благодарность за честность.  
– Тогда у тебя есть большие шансы либо разрушить чужую любовь, либо потерпеть поражение в своей битве. И ни первое, ни второе тебя красить не будет, мой мальчик. Я сам не верю, что говорю это тебе, но так уж вышло, что я прекрасно знаю, каково это, когда кто-то другой считает себя вправе забрать у тебя то, что тебе дорого. И я знаю, как это унизительно и глупо – быть отвергнутым ради кого-то более... подходящего.  
Горечь в его голосе и печаль во взгляде говорили о многом.  
– Это ты про отца?  
– Не суй свой длинный нос, куда не просят.  
– Ты же первый начал!  
– Александр!  
Да, Александр. Вечно Александр. Последние искры надежды, поселившиеся было где-то внутри, окончательно дотлели. Некоторое время мы просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга. Теперь я лучше понимал и себя, и Клита, и отца. И даже Эвника. Не понимал только Гефестиона. Вечная загадка.  
– Так значит, шансов нет, – наконец выдавил я.  
– Шансы есть всегда, – так же глухо ответил Клит. – Не всегда они такие, как нам бы того хотелось. Не всегда они появляются тогда, когда нам бы хотелось. Но они есть.  
– Так что же мне делать, Клит?  
– Уезжай. Учись. Быть может, там, вдалеке от дома, все забудется.  
– А если не забудется?  
– Тогда терпи. И жди свой шанс. Если богам будет угодно, они тебе его предоставят. А ты уж не проворонь, – последний тяжелый вздох, и голос Клита вновь звучит бодро, но на этот раз еще и фальшиво. – Не вешай нос, парень. Первая влюбленность... она такая у всех. Еще вина?  
Чаша вновь в моих руках. Я все-таки добился своего. Но радости нет.  
Как я добрался до своих покоев той ночью, я так и не вспомнил.

========== Глава 10 ==========  
Небольшая усадьба близ Миезы погрузилась в сон. Во всяком случае, так думает Аристотель. Или делает вид, что думает.

На самом деле мало кто остается в своей комнате в ночи, подобные этой, когда луна освещает все тропы, а свежий ночной воздух благоухает летним разнотравьем. Да и как можно остаться? Вот уже месяц как мы вырвались из крепких объятий родительской опеки и предоставлены сами себе. Ну, почти. Дни мы, конечно же, посвящаем учебе и физическим упражнениям, а вот вечера принадлежат нам полностью. Как только Аристотель после ужина удаляется к себе, мальчишки тут же начинают перемигиваться в предвкушении ночных развлечений.  
И я тоже их ждал, чего темнить. Иногда мне это даже нравилось, хоть в душе я и понимал, что позволяю себе лишнего и совсем не для этого отец отправил меня сюда.  
Мне нравилось учиться, мне нравилось жить вдали от родителей и полагаться только на себя, мне нравилось постигать этот мир с новой стороны… мне все нравилось. Кроме ночей. Стоило моей голове коснуться подушки, как мысленно я вновь и вновь уносился к берегам Лудия и тому дню, что я провел вместе с Гефестионом. Я так и не говорил с ним с тех пор. И это убивало меня. А еще та ночь перед отъездом... Теперь я точно знал название тому удушающему чувству, что охватило меня тогда при виде Эвника под окнами моего льва. Это ревность. Банальная и беспощадная. И я метался между неопределенностью, чувством вины, ревностью, гневом и ужасной тоской. Я не мог забыть, а потому надеялся на тот самый шанс, о котором упоминал Клит, хоть надежды эти были беспочвенны. Я в Миезе. Гефестион в Пелле. Пока еще. Я надеялся, что он там.  
Ночами мне снился сон, что Гефестион уезжает и смотрит на меня с упреком.  
Вдруг это правда? Вдруг Аминтор отправил его назад в Афины, к деду?  
Дошло до того, что я стал бояться оставаться наедине со своими мыслями.  
Вот почему я почти каждый вечер шел к озеру. Там было вино, которое нам тайно продавал один из жителей соседней деревни, были девушки, которые иногда казались мне довольно забавными, хоть и непонятными, и было шумно. Так шумно, что я не слышал собственных мыслей. Как раз то, что нужно.  
Сегодняшний вечер был одним из таких.  
Молодое вино приятно кружит голову, вокруг звучат песни и задорный девичий смех…  
Я даже танцевал с одной из девушек под улюлюкание и пошлые шуточки своих порядком захмелевших друзей. Когда же эта девица откровенно повисла у меня на шее и впилась в мои губы мокрым и звучным поцелуем, улюлюкание превратилось в бурные одобрительные выкрики. Меня же чуть не стошнило от выпитого вина, копченого мяса и чужого языка в моей глотке… Если это и есть поцелуй, то я совсем не понимаю, почему все их так восхваляют... 

…Неарх голышом забрался на пень и пытается пародировать Аристотеля… зачем для этого раздеваться, я, честно говоря, не понял, но ему виднее. Может, это актерское видение?.. 

… Гарпал ползает по поляне, вырывая с корнем цветы и траву и коварно посмеиваясь. Когда куча травы стала довольно внушительной, наш неугомонный сплел некое подобие гирлянды, обмотался ею, окрестил себя Афродитой и, прихрамывая, пошел по кустам «одаривать любовью» уединившиеся там парочки. За что и получил в глаз от Эригия. Его пассия не оценила свалившегося на нее счастья в виде хромой и пьяной богини любви и с криком убежала в сторону деревни. Сама же «Афродита» еще долго потирала затекший глаз и бурчала что-то о неблагодарности смертных и божественном возмездии. Наверное, нам еще тогда следовало прекратить возлияния…

… В это время не в меру романтичный после пятой чаши неразбавленного вина Марсий, икая и запинаясь, обхаживал другую красотку. При помощи поэзии, разумеется. Пока он увлеченно зачитывал свои любимые строки из Эсхила, девушка ушла с Лаомедоном.  
Когда пропажа обнаружилась, бедняга проклял весь женский род в самых витиеватых выражениях (куда только икота подевалась!) и принялся восхвалять настоящую мужскую дружбу, поглаживая при этом круглый зад пьяно ржущего Леонната… 

…Весело.  
А мне стало противно. В какой-то момент я словно выпал из общего веселья. Мир застыл.  
Пьяный хаос. И я в самом центре его.  
Танцы, музыка, смех.  
Но, боги, как же одиноко!

Не в силах больше выносить весь этот гам, я отлепил от себя разгоряченную девицу и хотел было уйти, но вместо этого потерял равновесие и повалился в высокую траву.  
Ее пряный аромат напомнил мне тот, другой, что я украдкой вдыхал всего несколько недель назад… а кажется, словно вечность прошла с тех пор.  
На мгновение я закрыл глаза, чтобы небо перестало крутиться.  
Влажные пряди на сильных загорелых плечах… теплый взгляд из-под длинных ресниц…ослепляющая своей красотой улыбка…  
Дионис вновь сыграл со мной скверную шутку, обнажив все то, что я так усердно прятал все эти дни – одиночество, тоску, чувство вины.  
Ночное небо перестало крутиться, но тут же расплылось, звезды закрыло влажной пеленой, а в глазах запекло так, словно в них кинули горсть горячего песка. Такого ведь не бывает от вина, правда? Чужое веселье раздражает, словно заноза под ногтем. Пора уходить отсюда, пока я не выдал себя или не прибил кого-нибудь.  
Похоже, мне нельзя пить.  
Я кое-как выбрался из своего укрытия. Получилось не с первого раза – первые попытки закончились позорным падением на задницу и волной раздражения на самого себя. Ненавижу быть беспомощным и нелепым…  
Теперь и земля качается…  
– Александр! Вот ты где! Иди сюда! Леоннат притащил еще один бочонок!  
Кажется, это меня. А, плевать! Я даже не понял, кто именно меня окликнул. Нужно уходить. Туда, к усадьбе, к уютной тишине своей комнаты, к тяжелому забвению среди прохладных простыней. Пусть пьют, орут… мне уже безразлично, зря я вообще с ними хожу… а еще от меня жутко воняет, но сил на купание уже нет. Просто уснуть, и пусть этот день закончится. Как и десятки других до него и еще больше таких же впереди. Интересно, какой Гефестион, когда выпьет?  
Тошнит… Вдох-выдох… вдыхаем носом, выдыхаем ртом…. Шаг, еще шаг...  
Трава под ногами сменилась протоптанной глиняной дорожкой. Глиняная дорожка –гравиевой. Наконец гравий сменился камнями двора и полированными плитами пола. Бреду в темноте вдоль стены. Кажется, если я отвлекусь хоть на мгновение или отпущу руки, пол уйдет из-под ног.  
Как я мог столько выпить… Завтра будет плохо. Уже плохо. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
Комната. Темно. Где-то тут должна быть кровать...  
Ай! Зевсовы яйца!!!  
Нашел… Перецепившись напоследок через какой-то таз, оставленный, судя по всему, Никием «на всякий случай», с глухим рычанием заползаю на кровать с ногами и заворачиваюсь в простынь с головой. Мир продолжает кружиться, но вокруг тишина, спасительная, благословенная, желанная сейчас тишина… Это же надо было так напиться!  
Последняя мысль перед тем как провалиться в сон – не забыть завтра найти и прибить Никия за его услужливость. 

========== Глава 11 ==========  
Следующий день не принес ничего нового. На занятиях все, о чем я мог думать – это боль в желудке и фалангиты, марширующие в моей голове с ошеломляющим грохотом. Если бы меня спросили, о нам говорил учитель, я, к своему стыду, не смог бы вспомнить ни одной фразы. Хуже, чем мне, было, наверное, только Гарпалу – бедняга сидел серо-зеленый, с трудом разлепляя оставшийся целым глаз, и явно боролся с приступами тошноты.  
Красавцы, ничего не скажешь.  
Сам же Аристотель делал вид, что ничего не замечает.  
Ну или наоборот, все замечал и из мести говорил громко, то ли для того чтобы мы все не заснули, то ли для того чтобы каждое слово пульсировало болью в наших пустых головах. Уже не в первый раз мне подумалось, что надо бы как-то ограничить наши ночные похождения или хотя бы разбавлять вино, но как только солнце заходило за горизонт, эти мысли трусливо улепетывали вслед за ним.  
Ближе к полудню стало немного легче.  
Те из мальчишек, кто еще мог нормально держаться, отправились обедать. Гарпал и Марсий медленно, но уверенно поползли в сад, отсыпаться где-нибудь в тени. Мне же сама мысль о еде внушала отвращение. А идти отдыхать не позволила совесть.  
Вместо этого, сославшись на плохое самочувствие во время занятий, я попросил у Аристотеля его записи, чтобы поработать над ними самостоятельно.  
Насколько это возможно.  
С абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица и все таким же чрезмерно громким голосом я был отправлен в личный кабинет учителя, где мы обычно проводили индивидуальные занятия. Усадив меня за свой стол, Аристотель без лишних слов положил передо мной несколько табличек и три свитка и, круто развернувшись, покинул комнату, оставив после себя удушающий шлейф ароматных масел, от которых голова пошла кругом. Стоит ли упоминать, что большую часть времени в кабинете я провел, уткнувшись лицом в стол?  
Думаю, нет.  
Как же стыдно и тошно!  
Я честно пробежал глазами первый свиток. Там было написано что-то о растениях, соцветиях, корнях и прочих вещах, не поддающихся моему пониманию в данный конкретный момент. Ну, теперь я хотя бы знал, о чем шла речь на уроке. Надо было идти с Гарпалом в сад, может быть, Аристотель подумал бы, что мы пошли закрепить знания на практике... И поспать в тени было бы неплохо.  
Но я отогнал от себя эти малодушные мысли.  
Надо учиться.  
По крайней мере, здесь меня точно никто не потревожит.  
Встряхнув больной головой и потерев слипающиеся глаза, я взялся за второй свиток и... заснул.

Пробуждение было жестоким.  
Сильный грохот у самого уха заставил меня подскочить на месте. С трудом разлепив глаза, первое что я увидел — кулак, с силой упирающийся в крышку стола у самого моего лица. Хорошо знакомый мне кулак. Откуда?..  
– Так вот, значит, как ты познаешь науки, сынок.  
О-о-о, этот голос мне тоже очень хорошо знаком.  
Я медленно поднял голову.  
Отец резко выпрямился и, скрестив руки на груди, молча наблюдал за тем, как мое лицо отлипает от свитка.  
Это сон? Я еще сплю, да? Тогда это ужасный сон!  
Все еще не вполне понимая, где я нахожусь и что вообще происходит, я уставился на отца. Самое время проснуться, этот сон мне совсем не нравится!  
Но сновидение не исчезало, а наоборот, еще больше нахмурилось, и по тому, как побагровел шрам на его лице, я понял – меня ожидает кошмар.  
– Встань, когда перед тобой царь, дрянной мальчишка! – наконец рявкнул отец, отчего меня подбросило на стуле и я с колотящимся сердцем тут же вскочил на ноги, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить равновесие.  
Мы толком не виделись с того самого вечера, когда произошла злополучная история с кифарой. С тех пор мы не обменялись даже парой слов. И сейчас я не был уверен, что хочу слышать то, что он мне скажет.  
Как он вообще тут оказался?  
Сколько я спал?  
И вообще, почему я спал, если должен был заниматься с...  
– Значит, письма не врали, – процедил отец. В этот момент я легко верил, что его предком был сын Зевса, потому как на мгновение мне показалось, что над его головой вот-вот начнут сверкать молнии.  
Дела плохи.  
Дела очень-очень плохи.  
– Ты забыл не только цель своего пребывания здесь, но и все правила приличия?!  
Я судорожно пытался найти хоть какие-то слова, но все было тщетно.  
– Отец, я...  
– О, ну хоть это ты помнишь, щенок! Или только сейчас вспомнил, чей ты сын? Только сейчас в твою бестолковую голову пришло осознание, чье имя ты позоришь?!  
На самом деле только сейчас в мою бестолковую голову пришло осознание того, что это никакой не сон. Отец здесь, в Миезе, в кабинете Аристотеля. И в бешенстве. Доигрался.  
– Я до последнего не мог поверить тем сведениям, что доходили до меня. Аристотель крайне дипломатично отзывался о тебе и твоих успехах, и, признаться, я сомневался в информации, доходившей до меня из других источников. Но, как я погляжу, даже они были весьма тактичны в сравнении с тем, что я тут увидел.  
Филипп тяжело опустился на стул у противоположного края стола и резким жестом приказал встать перед ним. Я повиновался.  
– Я знал о ваших ежевечерних похождениях, о вашем неуважительном отношении к занятиям, но надеялся, что это временно. Я тоже был юн и знаю, как пьянит свобода от родительского надзора, но все же думал, что тебе хватит ума взять себя в руки и начать вести себя как подобает юноше твоего положения, как подобает царскому сыну. Но нет, видимо, я был о тебе слишком высокого мнения! Вместо того, чтобы подавать пример этим раздолбаям, ты решил их переплюнуть своим безответственным поведением и невежеством!  
– Отец…  
– Закрой рот и слушай! Я повторять не стану! Твои оправдания мне не интересны. Ты опозорил меня, Александр! Ты позоришь себя и наш род своим поведением! Ты не достоин зваться ни моим сыном, ни царевичем Македонии!  
А, ну тут ничего нового, это я уже слышал.  
– Ты думаешь, это все игрушки?! Ты думаешь, тебя отправили сюда заливаться вином и девок в траве валять?! Для этого я потратил целое состояние на строительство этой школы? Для этого приглашал одного из лучших учителей во всей Элладе, да еще и выполнял его требования, чтобы он согласился иметь дело с тобой и этой кучкой пустоголовых бездельников?!  
Я чувствовал, как у меня начинают гореть щеки и уши по мере того, как меня накрывало волной гнева и стыда. Слова отца жестоки, но я полностью осознавал их справедливость. Оправдываться было бессмысленно. Оставалось просто выслушать и принять наказание. Заслужил. Тут уж не поспоришь.  
– Ты здесь для того, чтобы учиться! Запомни это хорошенько! Учиться! А не для того, чтобы жить в свое удовольствие! Если ты считаешь себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы развлекаться как мужчина, для начала стань им! Возьми на себя ответственность за свои поступки! Добейся уважения! Для этого мало просто оторваться от подола твоей матери и решить, что теперь тебе все позволено! Для этого нужны знания и умение управлять, быть лидером, лучшим среди равных! Тебя послали сюда научиться всему этому. Это бесценный опыт. Думаешь, кто-то из твоих друзей через пару лет пойдет за тобой в битву, потому что ты можешь выпить кратер вина до дна?! Или рядовой фалангит станет тебя уважать за то, что ты понятия не имеешь, в какую сторону ты его ведешь?  
Я слушал, судорожно сжав кулаки и опустив голову. Отец прав, тысячу раз прав. Я действительно увлекся своими личными переживаниями, забыв о своих обязанностях, об ответственности, возложенной на меня моим положением. Оставалось просто стиснуть зубы и выдержать справедливые упреки достойно, не опозорившись хотя бы в этом.  
Отец пристально смотрел на меня. Я знал, что он не ждет от меня ответа, скорее собирается с мыслями, прежде чем огласить окончательный приговор. В конце концов он глухо ударил раскрытой ладонью по столу.  
– Весь красный, в глаза не смотришь... Неужели стыдно? Не нравится все это слушать?  
Усилием воли я смог заставить себя вскинуть голову и посмотреть отцу в глаза.  
– Твои упреки справедливы, отец, – к своему удивлению, сумел произнести я. Голос звучал сдавленно и глухо, но это уже хоть что-то. Старые обиды и личные мотивы не должны были давать мне право на подобное поведение, и надо было иметь мужество это признать. Отец ничего не сказал, лишь удивленно вскинул бровь. Я сделал дрожащий вдох и продолжил. – Я искренне сожалею, что оказался недостойным твоего доверия. Я не могу найти оправдания своему поведению, потому что его просто нет, за исключением, возможно, юности и глупости. И если на то твоя воля, отец, я готов понести заслуженное наказание, каким бы суровым оно ни было.  
И вновь опустил голову, всем своим видом изображая смирение и сыновью покорность.  
– Протрезвел, не иначе! – вдруг воскликнул отец, еще раз ударив ладонью по столу. По-моему, он делает это специально, зная, как у меня раскалывается голова.  
– Искренне сожалеет он... – пробормотал он, поднимаясь со стула и медленно подойдя ко мне ближе. – А раньше ты о чем думал, щенок? Или лучше спросить, каким местом ты думал? Наказание тебе будет, можешь даже не сомневаться. С сегодняшнего дня жизнь в школе изменится. Никаких беспробудных пьянок. Никаких ночных шатаний по окрестностям. Отныне все вы будете под строжайшим присмотром и станете подчиняться строгой дисциплине. Кроме уроков Аристотеля, теперь вы все будете проходить еще и пажескую школу. С вами будут заниматься эфебы под руководством Леонида и, на первое время, Клита. И щадить вас никто не будет, особенно тебя, Александр! Я лично дам указания, чтобы тебя гоняли так, чтоб сил не оставалось думать о пьянках и чьей-то загорелой заднице. Хотя... –вдруг добавил отец с неким подобием улыбки, — насчет второго – пожалуйста, если силенок хватит.  
Что?  
Видимо, недоумение ясно отразилось на моем лице, потому что отец вдруг громко рассмеялся, затем наклонился к моему пылающему лицу и, крепко схватив за загривок, продолжил:  
– Взрослеть всегда сложно, парень. Но это не оправдание безмозглому, безответственному поведению. Все нужно уметь делать с умом, и тогда проблем не возникнет. Берись за голову, Александр, если она у тебя еще на плечах, и постарайся устроить так, чтобы мне не пришлось вызывать тебя назад в Пеллу и делать из тебя коневода.  
И, отвесив мне крепкий подзатыльник, отец вышел из кабинета, оставив меня в полном замешательстве. Что это было насчет задницы? Неужели он знает о Гефестионе? Но откуда? Я же никому не гово... Клиииит. Неужели растрепал? Да нет, не может быть. Он бы не стал рассказывать отцу такую ерунду. И вообще, чему я удивляюсь? Такие слова вполне в отцовском стиле.  
Наконец-то я смог спокойно выдохнуть. Похоже, я еще легко отделался!  
Только теперь, немного успокоившись и придя в себя, я стал отчетливо различать шум и суету, доносящиеся со двора. Шум от лошадей, повозок, десятков голосов... и громче всех – бас Клита, орущего распоряжения всем и сразу. Как я мог спать?! Иногда мне кажется, что я бы и битву титанов смог проспать. Надо с этим что-то делать.  
Но прежде надо разузнать, что к чему.  
Собрав со стола так и не прочитанные мною свитки, я решил забрать их к себе с твердым намерением прочесть вечером, перед сном. Надо нагонять упущенное. Стыдно представить, что думает обо мне учитель. Ох, как стыдно. В обнимку со свитками, почесывая ушибленный затылок, я поплелся во двор.

– Ну и что, что в конюшне не хватает места для всех лошадей! Большая часть все равно вернется в Пеллу уже к вечеру! Твоя задача сделать так, чтобы они были накормленными, отдохнувшими и готовыми в обратный путь! – орал Клит на паренька-конюха, взирая на беднягу с высоты своего немаленького роста. – Иди делом займись! Не поместье, а царство Морфея какое-то!  
Паренек тут же схватил под уздцы первую попавшуюся лошадь и потащил к конюшне, спотыкаясь по пути на ровном месте.  
– Разгружайте повозку! Все вещи тащите в барак! – переключился Клит на пажей. – Да-да, Птолемей, не криви рожу! У вас тут прислуги нет! Всё сами, девочки, всё сами!  
– Нет! Этот сундук неси в дом! – это уже предназначалось крепкому пареньку, которого я раньше не видел. – Никий, покажи парню дорогу к комнате, куда я сказал поселить его хозяина.  
Никий с абсолютно перепуганным выражением лица, близким к панике, тут же подбежал к парню, схватился за сундук с другой стороны и потянул, чуть не свалив того с повозки. Признаться, я его таким давно не видел.  
Птолемей, Пердикка, Селевк, Никанор, Лисимах — все были здесь! Хоть что-то приятное во всей этой истории! Вот их я искренне был рад увидеть. Чего нельзя сказать о Филоте. Зачем, к Аиду, его сюда притащили? Мне что, Кассандра мало?!  
– О, радости тебе, царевич! – воскликнул Клит, наконец заметив меня. Вот и до меня очередь дошла. – Пережил царский гнев, как я вижу!  
– И тебе радости! – постарался ответить я как можно беззаботнее. – Жив, как видишь.  
– Ну ничего, это временно, – хохотнул он. – Леониду не терпится за тебя взяться. Ты его еще не видел?  
– Нет, хвала Зевсу, хватит с меня на сегодня нравоучений.  
– Это только начало, Александр, так что не расслабляйся. Твой отец сейчас дает распоряжения ему и Аристотелю, то ли еще будет! – Клиту наконец надоело орать через полдвора и он соизволил подойти достаточно близко для того, чтобы двинуть меня по плечу. Но говорить тише не стал. – Ты уже знаешь, что лишился одной комнаты?  
– Что? Какой комнаты?  
– Обыкновенной, четыре стены, пол, потолок... Настал конец роскошной жизни!  
– С чего это? Отец приказал?  
– Нет, я. У вас новенький и его надо было куда-то поселить. Свободных комнат в доме больше нет, так что придется тебе расстаться со своим кабинетом. Он же все равно тебе был без надобности, насколько я слышал, да? – тут Клит расхохотался во все горло. Если бы я не знал его так хорошо, то подумал бы, что он пьян. Такое безудержное веселье у него редкость. – Значит, понравилось тебе мое средство от дурных мыслей? Увлекся?  
– Клит, я уже достаточно выслушал на эту тему и не собираюсь слушать упреки еще и от тебя! – прошипел я. В конце концов, уж он-то точно не имеет никакого права меня отчитывать! Тем более при всех. Одна ухмылочка на физиономии Кассандра, притаившегося у самой стены, чего стоит!  
– Да ладно, ладно, я же так, без задней мысли, – Клит снова хлопнул меня по плечу, да так, что я чуть не выронил свитки Аристотеля. – Не злись. Наоборот, ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, парень. Тащи свои свитки к себе, пока не растерял, тебя там сюрприз ждет, о котором ты давно мечтал. – И он вновь захохотал, но быстро прервался. – Эй, Филота! Я сказал вещи носить, а не задницу чесать!  
Сказать, что я ничего не понял — это ничего не сказать. Зато по вытянувшемуся лицу Кассандра и по тому, как синхронно у него отвисла челюсть и выпучились глаза, я стал смутно подозревать, что ничего хорошего мне ожидать не стоит.  
Оставаться во дворе, где легко можно было наткнуться на Леонида, мне больше не хотелось, и я решил все же посмотреть, что произошло с моим кабинетом. Кассандр продолжал пялиться на меня с открытым ртом до тех пор, пока я не зашел в дом.  
Дурак. Может, его пришибли чем-то или голову напекло...

В доме было намного спокойнее.  
Я свернул в небольшой коридор, из которого выходило три двери: одна в мою спальню, вторая – в мой кабинет, ну или бывший кабинет, и третья – в совсем маленькую каморку, в которой спал Никий. Именно там сейчас был главный переполох – сам Никий и еще несколько слуг пытались занести в без того тесную комнату еще одну кровать. Понаблюдав немного за этим довольно забавным зрелищем, я решил все же удовлетворить свое любопытство и узнать наконец, кого мне подселили. В конце концов, как и говорил отец, мне пора брать на себя ответственность за все, что здесь происходит, и вести себя, как и подобает юноше моего положения, а значит, приветствие новенького входит в мои обязанности.  
Поэтому без дальнейших промедлений я уверенно открыл дверь моего бывшего кабинета. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, – мой рабочий стол у окна заменили на обыкновенный. Моих полок со свитками тоже не было. У стены появилась хорошая довольно широкая кровать, на которой лежал небрежно сброшенный дорожный плащ, а прямо по центру стоял большой платяной сундук с открытой крышкой, за которой была видна чья-то макушка. Бронзовые короткие кудри, оттенком напомнившие мне... Услышав шум, новенький выглянул из-за крышки сундука, в котором до этого что-то искал, и я забыл, как дышать. Уже второй раз за сегодняшний день события заставляют меня усомниться, происходят ли они во сне или наяву.  
Гефестион.  
На меня из-за крышки сундука смотрит Гефестион. Это его бронзовые кудри, теперь коротко остриженные. Это его глаза смотрят сначала удивленно, а потом наполняются радостью. Это его улыбка. Это он! Это о нем говорил Клит! Это его он ко мне подселил! Он и есть мой долгожданный сюрприз! О Зевс! И это о нем он орал при всех?! Вот баран тупоголовый! Теперь понятно, почему Кассандр... К Церберу Кассандра! Гефестион здесь!  
– Але! – радостно воскликнул он, поднимаясь во весь рост. Он немного похудел и стал немного выше… или это мне так кажется... – Радости тебе!  
Гефестион обошел сундук и шагнул ко мне с явным намерением обнять, а я все так и стоял, обнимая свитки и не в силах оторвать глаз, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не повиснуть у него на шее... На красивой, загорелой, сильной шее... стрижка ему однозначно идет! И плечи! Она подчеркивает его плечи… и скулы… и... о боги... Ну скажи же хоть что-нибудь, не стой как истукан! Только не опозорься, Александр, только не опозорься...  
– И тебе радости, Гефестион! – промямлил я почти внятно, думая только о том, как бы поскорее его обнять, но проклятые свитки мешали. Гефестион сам обнял меня, я же смог высвободить только одну руку, чтобы неуклюже положить ее ему на поясницу. О нет, только не краснеть, не краснеть! Как же я соскучился! Мой Гефестион снова со мной! Сердце стучало так сильно, я был почти уверен, что Гефестион может его слышать...  
– Я боялся, отец меня сюда уже не отпустит, – произнес он с улыбкой, разомкнув объятия. – Он был решительно настроен не выпускать меня из дома до конца моих дней. А тебя сильно тогда наказали?  
Наказали? И тут меня словно Леонид холодной водой окатил. Наказание, усадьба Аминтора, Эвник, разговор с Клитом...  
Да, Гефестион здесь, но он не «мой» Гефестион.  
– Не так сильно, как тебя, – произнес я наконец.  
Гефестион друг. Как другие. И я должен относиться к нему как к другу. Не краснеть, не лепетать что-то невнятное, не пытаться повиснуть у него на шее. У него есть дурацкий флейтист. Не забывай. Спустись на землю.  
– Но я рад, что все позади. И что ты присоединился к нам здесь, в Миезе. Надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится.  
Улыбка Гефестиона стала медленно исчезать по мере того, как мой голос все больше приобретал формальные нотки. Я все должен сделать правильно, как бы ужасно, мучительно трудно это ни давалось.  
Друг. Как все.  
Мерзкий флейтист… чтоб тебя...  
– Не стану тебя отвлекать, – продолжил я, отступая к двери и безжалостно сминая свитки в руках, – тебе, наверное, надо отдохнуть с дороги... и... освоиться на новом месте. – Лицо Гефестиона стало практически нечитаемым. – Если тебе надо будет что-нибудь, не стесняйся обращаться. Буду рад помочь. Здоровья тебе, сын Аминтора.  
С этими словами я трусливо выскочил за дверь и понесся к себе в комнату.  
Да, Александр, вот и не опозорился.  
Швырнув ненавистные свитки на пол, я принялся ходить по комнате, стараясь отвлечься и выпустить пар.  
Все вещи из кабинета перенесли сюда. Ничего, удобно получилось.  
И стол хорошо вписался. А тот, что был до него, похоже, теперь у Гефестиона.  
У моего Гефестиона, который не мой.  
Он был так рад меня видеть!  
И я был счастлив, я и сейчас счастлив!  
Но Клит говорил правду, я не имею на него никаких прав.  
Я вообще не имею права решать за него, с кем ему быть. Если ему по душе флейтист... если ему нравится быть с ним – пусть будет.  
Я ведь хотел дружбы, правильно? Я и получу дружбу.  
Как со всеми.  
Все будет хорошо. Я смогу.  
Это правильно. И великодушно. И мудро. И по-взрослому.  
И трудно до физической боли.  
Но у меня получится.  
В конце концов, это ведь только моя проблема.  
Это ведь я, дурак, влюбился. Никто не обязан любить меня взамен.  
Дружба, да.  
Пусть будет так.  
С тяжелым сердцем я поднял несчастные свитки и завалился с ними на кровать. Я же здесь для того, чтобы учиться, правильно?

========== Часть 13 ==========  
Этот вечер, как и все предыдущие с тех пор, как приехал Гефестион, я проводил в своей комнате за чтением.  
Жизнь в Миезе действительно изменилась.  
Будили нас с рассветом и отдавали в полное распоряжение Леонида, и он нас, конечно же, не жалел. После нескольких часов, проведенных под грубые окрики, мы шли на завтрак, приводили себя в порядок и отправлялись в пещеру, на занятия к Аристотелю.  
Слушать его без головной боли оказалось очень даже интересно. Не могу сказать, что я был согласен со всем, что он нам говорил, поэтому дискуссии вспыхивали довольно часто, но в этом был свой, отдельный интерес.  
Как только становилось слишком жарко, учитель отпускал всех на обед, после которого у мальчишек было свободное время. Я же отправлялся в кабинет учителя для индивидуальных уроков.  
Иногда, когда жара была не такой сильной, мы выходили в сад и подолгу могли бродить в беседах. Аристотель явно отдавал предпочтение именно этому способу преподавания, когда дело касалось лично меня, и я подозреваю, что причиной тому была моя неусидчивость. Мне сложно усидеть на одном месте, особенно когда дискуссия затягивалась или становилась эмоциональной, а мое беганье по кабинету кругами, похоже, его довольно сильно раздражало. Неспешная прогулка – отличный компромисс для нас обоих. К тому же это оказывалось весьма познавательно, особенно когда тема урока отклонялась от политики и приближалась к естественным наукам и медицине. Многие травы, растения и коренья можно было увидеть у себя под ногами, рассмотреть, ощутить запах и даже вкус, чаще всего не особо приятный, должен признаться.  
Одной из интересных находок во время одной из таких прогулок стало пчелиное гнездо, приютившееся у крыши барака. В надежде полакомиться медом я, конечно же, расспросил учителя, как его из этого гнезда достают, получив исчерпывающий ответ. Правда, потом был жестоко разочарован, – при ближайшем рассмотрении гнездо оказалось не пчелиным, а осиным, а значит, за медом пришлось шагать на кухню. Но все равно я узнал много интересного.  
Ближе к вечеру мы поступали в распоряжение Клита — верховая езда, построения, маневры, занятия с эфебами... Это не могло не нравиться!  
После ужина мы были, как и раньше, предоставлены сами себе. Разумеется, доступ к вину нам ограничили, так что приходилось коротать вечера во внутреннем дворе в разговорах, играх и подшучиваниях друг над другом. Но эту часть я чаще всего пропускал. И виной тому был Гефестион.  
Да, возможно, это покажется трусливым и никак не вяжется с моими прежними планами, но так уж получилось.  
Мне сложно находиться рядом с ним.  
На протяжении всего дня я не могу оторвать от него глаз, упрекаю себя за это, но все равно смотрю, наблюдаю, любуюсь. Или это мое воображение, или он с каждым днем становится все красивее, или, может, у меня уже что-то со зрением, но не смотреть я не могу.  
Это стали замечать другие.  
Особенно Кассандр. Его ехидная ухмылка и прозрачные глаза преследуют меня повсюду. Наверное, он обо всем догадался и теперь не может не злорадствовать, наблюдая за всей этой трагикомедией.  
Только дай мне повод, Антипатрид! Только дай мне повод, и я с удовольствием заставлю тебя давиться твоими же зубами!  
Но пока что дальше ухмылок и перешептываний с Филотой дело не идет. Ну и ладно, пока потерплю.  
Видимо, судьба моя такая – терпеть.  
Особенно сложно становится по вечерам.  
Через стену я слышу, как Гефестион ходит по своей комнате, как разворачивает свитки... Кстати, ему тоже нравятся уроки Аристотеля! Так что теперь я не единственный, кто засыпает учителя вопросами и пытается его переспорить! К моему восхищению, доводы Гефестиона всегда интересны и неординарны. Аристотель им очень доволен, а я горжусь, сам даже не понимая почему.  
Ну да ладно, о чем это я... Ах да, о вечерах!  
Самая главная пытка — это время приготовления ко сну. Когда я слышу, как его слуга, тот самый крепкий малый, которому Никий помогал донести сундук, готовит ему ванну для купания... а я, слушая плеск воды, представляю себе... ох, лучше не думать о том, что я представляю. Я и так уже нафантазировал достаточно!  
Доходит до того, что я едва ли могу не краснеть в присутствии Гефестиона, особенно на тренировках. Особенно когда нас ставят в пару. А Клит очень любит это делать!  
Не знаю, что он себе думает. Зря я ему тогда перед отъездом все рассказал. Но с другой стороны, беседа с ним помогла мне во многом разобраться и понять, что не все и всегда получается так, как хочется... как бы сильно ни хотелось.  
Сам же Гефестион практически не отходил от меня. Расспрашивал об Аристотеле, о занятиях, о том, что было до его приезда. И все замечательно ровно до тех пор, пока я не замечал, что начинаю глупо улыбаться в ответ на его улыбку, или не ловил себя на желании убрать сухую травинку из его волос, или сердце не начинало порхать от того, как он приобнимал меня за плечи, когда мы вместе шли на завтрак...  
В такие моменты я одергивал себя, вспоминая, с какой радостью Гефестион ждал своего флейтиста в ту ночь, с горечью понимая, что все это лишь проявление его натуры. Не знаю, для чего это, считает ли он меня своим другом искренне или выполняет желание своего отца. Но я не давал себе забыть, что сердце его принадлежит не мне.  
Такие мысли отрезвляли.  
Я всячески пытался оставить между нами дистанцию. Иными словами, просто находил вежливый предлог для того, чтобы уйти.  
Думаю, Гефестион это заметил, но все равно продолжал искать общения. Иногда я даже думал, что зря я так. Ведь если ему действительно нравится быть со мной, это многое значит, и, возможно, вот это и есть мой шанс.  
Но понаблюдав немного за тем, как он общается с другими, я возвращался все к тем же выводам – он общается так со всеми.  
Особенно с Пердиккой и Эригием. Те же улыбки, что он дарил мне, дарились и им; все те же объятия за плечи и похлопывания по спине. А с Эригием иногда и чуть пониже, что, разумеется, приводит меня в бешенство, ведь находясь рядом с Гефестионом, я вынужден контролировать каждый свой вздох, а у них все так легко и просто... Почему я так не умею? Почему всегда нужно все усложнить?  
С каждым днем мне становилось все сложнее, и привело это к тому, что я начал избегать общения, стал проводить как можно меньше времени вместе со всеми. Я уходил к себе и читал, или писал письма матери, или вместе с кем-то из эфебов уходил охотиться на птиц. Часто проводил вечера у учителя.  
Мне так было легче.  
Я искренне ждал, когда эта одержимость Гефестионом пройдет и я смогу наслаждаться его компанией по-дружески, не думая ни о чем... этаком. Для этого мне нужно было время и пространство. Но ни того ни другого он мне не давал, и это начинало злить. Я и так стал практически затворником, забыл, когда в последний раз проводил время с друзьями помимо занятий, вынужден контролировать себя везде и всюду за пределами собственной комнаты. Я же для него стараюсь! Но он не оставляет мне ни одного шанса забыться!

Вот и сегодня вместо охоты со всеми я остался у себя, зачитываясь Ксенофонтом. Нет, я не жалуюсь, чтение увлекает, но погонять зайцев по лугам было бы тоже неплохо. Но там Гефестион, значит, я – здесь.  
Третья книга подходила к концу, когда сильный шум во дворе возвестил о возвращении моих друзей с охоты. Судя по радостным голосам, время они провели чудесно, что заставило меня скрипнуть зубами от зависти. Ничего, может, в следующий раз.  
Отложив законченный свиток, я взялся за следующий, когда в двери без стука ввалился развеселый Пердикка, а следом за ним и щедро припорошенный пылью Гефестион.  
Отлично.  
– Александр! Зря ты с нами не пошел! Ты бы видел, сколько мы принесли добычи! – без лишних церемоний заявил Пердикка. – Бросай свои свитки! Сейчас Клит будет показывать, как освежевать зайца и приготовить его на костре! Ты идешь?  
– Нет, не хочется, – ответил я, стараясь не отрывать глаз от свитка, хотя мне очень хотелось пойти с ними.  
– Да брось ты эти свитки! Сколько можно? Успеешь еще! Пойдем!  
– Может, позже, – произнес я, начиная раздражаться, – а сейчас я бы очень хотел дочитать Ксенофонта, если ты не против, конечно!  
– Ну как знаешь! – махнул на меня рукой Пердикка. – Сам не понимаешь, что теряешь.  
Дверь захлопнулась и я хотел было выдохнуть, но едва подняв глаза, понял, что в комнате я не один. Гефестион так и продолжал стоять у дверей. Только этого не хватало.  
Я отложил свиток и вопрошающе посмотрел на него, стараясь не замечать, как красиво его слегка влажные волосы прилипли к шее.  
Гефестион подошел ближе и присел на самый край кровати, не спросив разрешения. Ну, это уж слишком.  
– Что с тобой происходит? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – решил прикинуться дурачком я.  
– Ты ведешь себя странно. Ни с кем почти не общаешься. Что-то случилось?  
Гефестион подсел ближе и пристально смотрел на меня, требуя ответа. Осознание того, что мы сидим на одной кровати так близко друг от друга, заставило почувствовать себя неуютно.  
– С чего ты взял? – пробубнил я, убирая ноги подальше от его бедра.  
– Я просто вижу!  
Видишь? Тогда отчего не видишь всего остального?  
– Ты настолько хорошо меня знаешь, что можешь судить о моем поведении? – Я почувствовал, что начинаю выходить из себя.  
– Я вижу, что ты всех избегаешь, – не унимался Гефестион. – Другие тоже это видят и тоже не могут понять, что с тобой происходит.  
– Я их не избегаю. Я просто учусь. Разве не для этого мы все здесь? – Я честно попытался увести разговор в другое русло, но Гефестион не обратил на это внимания и уперто продолжал:  
– Это как-то связано со мной? Если ты не избегаешь других, меня-то ты явно избегаешь с самого первого дня! Что я сделал не так?  
Все, самообладание меня покинуло.  
– Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, тебе не кажется? Кто ты такой, чтобы я тебя избегал?! Не забывай, что ты, как и остальные, находишься здесь лишь потому, что я так захотел. Если бы не хотел, ни тебя, ни других бы здесь не было!  
– Да хватит уже! – прокричал он, выйдя из себя. – Ты можешь сказать прямо? Или ты думаешь, что все вокруг дураки?! Я прекрасно вижу, что ты уходишь, как только я оказываюсь рядом! Вижу, что ты не хочешь со мной говорить и находишь кучу отговорок для этого! Я хочу знать, что произошло, и на этот раз отговорки меня не интересуют!  
– Без отговорок, значит?! – Я в гневе соскочил с кровати и навис над Гефестионом. – Отлично! Тогда слушай! Мне надоело, что ты не даешь мне и шагу ступить! Ходишь по пятам, куда бы я ни направился! Куда ни глянь – везде ты, ты, ты и только ты! Тебе мало того, что ты живешь практически в моих покоях?! Так вот, сын Аминтора, не все в восторге от твоей особы, и существуют еще люди в Ойкумене, которых интересует что-то кроме твоего общества! Я здесь для того, чтобы учиться! А для чего здесь ты – это уже твое дело! И если уж тебе настолько необходимо добиться расположения царевича, то делай это не так навязчиво и тогда, когда я свободен, а не преследуй меня целыми днями!  
Где-то в середине моей пламенной тирады Гефестион тоже подскочил, и теперь мы стояли лицом к лицу, тяжело дыша и с крепко сжатыми кулаками. Судя по тому, как изменилось его лицо, а в глазах вспыхнула ярость, я понял, что сейчас получу по полной. И поделом. Заслужил. Гефестион резко подался вперед, но в этот момент дверь в мою комнату вновь распахнулась. На пороге показался Клит.  
– Александр, мы уже костер разжигаем. Пердикка сказал, что ты отказался... – голос Клита заставил нас отвлечься от испепеления друг друга взглядом, и Гефестион отступил на шаг, с едва занесенной для удара рукой. – О, и Аминторид здесь! Я прервал что-то важное?  
«Ну как сказать. Для Гефестиона – да, а вот я и без разбитого носа прожить могу», – пронеслось в голове, но вслух я произнес совсем другое.  
– Нет, Гефестион как раз собирался к вам.  
Крепко стиснув зубы и еще раз смерив меня взглядом, Гефестион круто развернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты, задев Клита плечом.  
– Что между вами происходит? – спросил последний, проводив Гефестиона удивленным взглядом.  
– Ничего, – процедил я сквозь зубы.  
Теперь уж точно ничего. Наверняка. Оно и к лучшему.  
– Хм... а как по мне, вы двое только что собирались перегрызть друг другу глотки.  
– Ну раз сам все видел, чего спрашивать?!  
– Да что вы все никак не поделите? – спросил Клит, облокотившись о стену и сложив руки на груди. – Что вообще между вами происходит?  
– Именно это он и хотел узнать.  
– И что ты ему ответил?  
– В кратком изложении — чтобы он оставил меня в покое.  
Клит недоверчиво мотнул головой.  
– Помнится, в Пелле ты хотел совсем другого.  
– Помнится, в Пелле ты много чего сказал по поводу моих желаний.  
– Так значит, всё?  
– Что всё?  
– Да всё! Александр, сам Зевс тебя не поймет! – Клит возмущенно махнул рукой. – То напиваешься и рыдаешь от любви и ревности, то игнорируешь, а теперь вообще готов парню голову оторвать! Ты бы хоть какие-то знаки подавал, что, мол, всё, перегорело, я бы не стал его с тобой селить и в пары вас ставить.  
– Так ты это специально? – я пристально посмотрел на него. Ну конечно, у меня возникали такие подозрения. – Но зачем?  
– Вот и я теперь думаю, зачем? Думал, помогу тебе, желторотому, получить тот самый шанс, раз все так хорошо получилось с тем музыкантишкой.  
– С Эвником?  
– Как будто я помню, как его там звали!  
– Что с ним там получилось?  
– Ты с Гефестионом не говорил разве? – Клит с удивлением покосился на меня. – Чем ты вообще занимался все это время?! Твой отец отправил флейтиста куда подальше, вроде как на учебу к какому-то виртуозу из Эг. Видать, надоел уже паренек. Вот я и решил, что это твой шанс. Кто же знал, что у тебя все так быстро проходит.  
Эвника больше нет.  
В смысле есть, но не здесь.  
Да откуда мне было знать?!  
Зачем я все это наговорил?!  
Но с другой стороны, даже если флейтист уехал, это еще не значит, что Гефестион его не любит. И это еще не говорит о его искренности... Но он был такой приветливый и так...  
– Ну так что, отселить Аминторида? Можно поменять его комнатами с Неархом… ну или кто там тебя пока еще не раздражает.  
– Что? – не сразу сообразил я. – А, нет. Не надо. Все нормально. Ты иди. Я хочу побыть один.  
– Александр...  
– Клит, пожалуйста.  
Клит тяжело вздохнул и махнул на меня рукой.  
– Ну как знаешь. Ссоры ссорами, но ты если что выходи, мяса на всех хватит.  
С этими словами он покинул комнату, непривычно бережно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Я, слегка ошеломленный, сел на кровать.  
Что теперь?  
Выходит, я зря его избегал, зря сдерживался?  
Все это время я мог спокойно строить дружбу, а потом, кто знает, может, расстояние и время изменили бы все в мою сторону?  
Какой же я дурак!  
Я ведь действительно ни разу не поговорил с Гефестионом наедине.  
Нет, ну один раз поговорил, и теперь-то он точно ничего говорить мне не захочет, только голову проломит, и будет прав.  
Нужно срочно все исправить!  
Но как это сделать?  
Прежде всего извиниться. 

– О, наш царевич все-таки почтил нас своим присутствием! – воскликнул Клит, как только я подошел к костру.  
– Ну наконец-то! Александр, ты где был? Почему ты пропустил охоту? – вопросы посыпались отовсюду. Я старался кое-как на них отвечать. Кого-то приветствовал, с кем-то шутил, а сам глазами искал Гефестиона. До этого я заглядывал в его комнату. Но его нигде не было.  
Солнце уже село, но ночь еще не наступила. Костер уютно потрескивал. Мальчишки сидели кто где на траве, пытаясь правильно разделать добычу под чутким руководством Клита. Первая партия мяса уже жарилась. Только ощутив его аромат, я вспомнил, что сегодня почти ничего не ел. И обед, и ужин стояли нетронутыми в моей комнате. Надо было поесть заранее, потому как я не уверен, что после того как я найду Гефестиона, мне будет чем жевать.  
– Он сейчас придет, я отправил его принести еще дров. Помахать топором в его настроении – самое то, – произнес Клит, подойдя ко мне и сунув в руки целую заячью тушку и нож. – Бери и займись делом. Это последняя.  
Не могу сказать, чтобы я горел особым желанием потрошить зайца, но занять себя чем-то действительно надо. Я ужасно нервничал. Ожидание неизбежного лишь усиливало волнение. Было бы намного легче просто подойти, прямо все сказать и будь что будет. Но нет, мне предстояло ковыряться в потрохах и про себя прокручивать все возможные варианты, проговаривать слова, придумывать оправдания, предполагать, какую часть тела мне отобьют. На месте Гефестиона я бы выбрал челюсть. Так, чтоб заклинила. Чтобы неповадно было открывать рот, не подумав.  
Вскоре Гефестион действительно вернулся, неся с собой целую охапку дров. Он прошел мимо, то ли не заметив меня, то ли сделав вид, что не заметил, и проследовал прямо к костру. Положив дрова на землю, он спросил что-то у проходящего мимо Клита, и, судя по движению головы, получил отрицательный ответ. Явно раздосадованный, Гефестион поднял длинную палку и принялся выкатывать из костра обгоревшие поленья, мешающие разгореться пламени.  
Похоже, настало мое время.  
Оставив и нож, и нетронутую тушку в траве, я пошел к нему. Когда я был в нескольких шагах от него, я заметил, как напряглась его спина: значит, он знает, что я здесь, а судя по тому, как побелели его пальцы, сжимающие палку, он не особо этому рад.  
М-да, вариант «палкой по лбу» я не рассматривал.  
Ну что ж...  
Я остановился рядом с ним, ожидая, пока он посмотрит на меня, но он даже головы не повернул.  
Но ведь и не прогнал. И это уже хорошо.  
– Я пришел извиниться. Но можешь сначала разбить мне нос. Я заслужил, – произнес я как можно спокойнее, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с ним.  
Такого поворота он, похоже, не ожидал и заинтересованно повернул голову в мою сторону. Готов поклясться, в своих мыслях он делал именно то, что я ему предложил.  
– Ну или челюсть сломать можешь. Это я тоже пойму.  
Это предложение ему тоже показалось соблазнительным, если кровожадная ухмылка на красивых губах отображает его мысли.  
– Поскольку ты еще не сделал ни первого, ни второго, я все же хочу извиниться перед тобой, – решил продолжить я, вырывая травинки, сминая их одну за другой и тут же выбрасывая. Как же я нервничал! – Я нечасто это делаю, поэтому получается у меня скверно... Я не имел никакого права говорить тебе все то, что наговорил в своей комнате. Мало того, все, что я наговорил, неправда. Я бы очень хотел объяснить тебе причины моего поведения, но я сам не совсем понимаю, зачем это сделал. Знаю, звучит странно и неправдоподобно... но... – Гефестион все так же смотрел на пламя, и чем больше я говорил, тем ужаснее сам для себя звучал. В отчаянной попытке собраться с мыслями я принялся тереть лоб и переносицу, но, разумеется, это не помогло. – Гефестион, я действительно не умею извиняться, и я не знаю, как объяснить все произошедшее, кроме как тем, что я неблагодарный, грубый и вспыльчивый идиот. Поэтому давай ты просто ударишь меня хорошенько, а?  
– Нет уж, продолжай, мне нравится, – внезапно произнес он, наконец искоса на меня глянув.  
– Жестоко. Но справедливо, – кивнул я и продолжил, вновь потерев лоб. – Ты был со мной приветлив, а я повел себя как свинья. Так что да, все справедливо. Главное, что я хотел сказать... я действительно не имел в виду всё то, что говорил. Честно. Я просто был зол и растерян, и начал нести полную чушь, лишь бы остаться одному. Но теперь я полностью осознаю, что это было недопустимо... И... я ценю твое общество. И... я буду счастлив, если ты сможешь меня простить и дать мне еще один шанс... на дружбу. И… и еще я хотел извиниться за то, что тебя наказали из-за меня, тогда в Пелле... за это мне тоже стыдно… и я все не решался, хоть это на меня и не похоже...  
– За это можешь не извиняться, – отмахнулся Гефестион, – тогда я был сам виноват.  
– Но это ведь я предложил убежать из дворца! – возразил я, в душе радуясь, что со мной вообще разговаривают.  
– Меня наказали не только за это. Я еще раньше ослушался отца и сбежал из дома ради того, чтобы извиниться перед тобой.  
– И заметь, я тебя полностью простил, – произнес я с самым невинным выражением лица.  
– Ты самый странный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. И это были самые странные извинения за всю мою жизнь. – Гефестион покачал головой, и я был почти уверен, что смог вызвать у него тень улыбки. – И это была самая умелая манипуляция на чувстве вины другого, для того чтобы добиться прощения для себя.  
– Ты все еще можешь разбить мне нос, – произнес я, окончательно осмелев.  
– Пожалуй, я приберегу это право на будущее. – Теперь он точно улыбался. – Думаю, оно мне пригодится.  
– О, еще как! Значит, я прощен? – спросил я с надеждой.  
– При одном условии.  
– Каком?  
– Ты отдашь мне свою порцию мяса. Я злой, когда голоден!  
И все? Даже за Золотым Руном не пошлет?  
Я просиял.  
– У меня есть кое-что получше, – не помня себя от радости, я подскочил на ноги и понесся к тому месту, где сидел ранее.  
– Эй, ты куда?  
– Сейчас!  
Схватив забытую тушку, я все так же бегом вернулся к костру.  
– Вот! – счастливо произнес я, вручая зайца Гефестиону. – Он весь твой! От ушей до самого хвоста! Ну так как, я прощен?  
Но ответом мне был оглушающий хохот. Все вокруг как один принялись смеяться и посвистывать, а Гефестион впервые за все время нашего знакомства густо покраснел до самых корней волос. Я растерялся и искренне не понимал, что происходит, до тех пор, пока Пердикка не перекричал свист и улюлюканья:  
– Ну что, Гефестион! Можно поздравить тебя с первым эрастом? Я думал, афиняне предпочитают кого-то постарше!  
И хохот утроился. Только тут до меня дошло: заяц... дичь... дар эромену.  
О Афродита, тут уже краснею я, да так, что запылали не только щеки, но даже шея, грудь и уши... Окончательно растерявшись, я смотрел, как Гефестион, такой же красный, но, видимо, сумевший совладать с собой, берет злосчастного зайца за уши и поднимает вверх, показывая всем.  
– Заткнись и завидуй молча, Пердикка! – смеясь, прокричал он. – По крайней мере, он у меня есть!  
Все еще в крайнем смущении я падаю на траву рядом с ним и тоже начинаю хохотать. Ну надо же было так опростоволоситься, да еще и при всех!  
Гефестион кладет зайца у ног и, широко улыбаясь, обхватывает меня за шею, притягивая к себе.  
– И все-таки ты очень странный, – шепчет он мне на ухо, демонстративно припечатывая горячие губы к моему виску, специально подхлестывая этим всеобщее веселье.  
Да уж, странный на всю голову, но однозначно счастливый!

 

========== Часть 14 ==========  
– У тебя получилось, Але! Ты убил его! – Гефестион спрыгнул со своего коня и через мгновение уже был рядом со мной. – Фу, как же он воняет. И такой огромный!  
В ушах все еще звенело от погони, кровь бурлила. Запах свежей крови бил в нос. Я убил кабана.  
Я убил кабана!  
Огромного свирепого кабана! И да, вонючего.  
Все еще не до конца веря происходящему, я настойчиво пытался высвободить острие своего копья из еще горячей туши, но тщетно. Оно глубоко засело в шею животного и чем больше я его дергал, тем больше крови и вони оно источало.  
Все произошло так быстро. Собаки что-то учуяли и с громким лаем погнали в заросли. Не размышляя особо, я направил Буцефала следом и вскоре оказался лицом к лицу с кабаном, окруженным собаками со всех сторон. Одна из них уже лежала со вспоротым боком, жалобно скуля, но остальные продолжали нападать, стремясь вцепиться грозному зверю в шею.  
Я помню голос Клита, орущего мне не лезть.  
Помню рев Леонида, выдававшего неиссякаемые потоки эпирской ругани.  
Помню взгляд Гефестиона, нагнавшего меня в считанные мгновения: в его глазах тревога смешалась с восхищением и жаждой крови, в них пылало пламя, схожее с тем, что я ощущал в своих жилах, и я больше не слышал никого и ничего. Откинув одну из гончих, кабан ринулся в сторону, оголив бок для удара. И я ударил, ближе к шее, вогнав острие копья почти по самое древко. Разгоряченный Буцефал все еще пытался ударить мертвую тушу копытом, Клит все еще орал, что я самый упрямый сукин сын из всех, кого земля носит, и что он непременно меня удавит. Леонид что-то ревел про железные яйца и пустую голову. Мальчишки и эфебы столпились вокруг туши, наперебой выкрикивая поздравления с великолепным ударом.  
А Гефестион, обнял меня с такой силой, что мои ноги на мгновение оторвались от земли и повисли в воздухе. И только это имело значение.  
– Это было великолепно! – говорил он, сжимая меня до хруста в костях. А я наслаждался близостью его разгоряченного тела и эйфорией, накрывшей меня новой волной. – Ты был великолепен! Удар, достойный самого Геракла! Точно в шею! Ты убил его с одного удара!  
Вскоре на мне уже висели Неарх, Протей и Пердикка. Эригий и Лаомедон висели уже на них, и закончилось все тем, что мы повалились на землю, смеясь и качаясь друг на друге, как играющая свора.  
– Слезайте, увальни! Раздавите нашего новоявленного героя, – рявкнул Клит, оттаскивая ржущего Протея за ногу и хватая за шкирку Неарха. – А тебе, парень, заметка на будущее, – сказал он, наконец докопавшись до меня и вырывая из объятий Гефестиона, — никогда не отрывайся от охраны – это раз! И никогда не подходи к зверю, пока не убедишься, что он мертв – это два! –Клит поставил меня на ноги, словно тряпичную куклу, и взъерошил волосы. – Удар был отменный, парень! Отцовская рука! Но если еще раз так сломя голову полезешь – прибью, слышал?!  
– Слышал, слышал, – улыбался я. – Но я ничего не обещаю.  
– Не обещает он. Ты хоть цел?  
– Целее не бывает!  
– Хвала Зевсу! – с этими словами Клит оставил меня в покое, вытащил наконец мое копье из шеи кабана и вернул мне. – Нужно дать лошадям отдохнуть и можно возвращаться назад. Думаю, на сегодня с вас достаточно. Филота, Пердикка, займитесь тушей, Леонид вам покажет, как ее правильно связать. Кассандр и Гефестион – привяжите лошадей. Птолемей, расставь охрану, мало ли, может, здесь не только кабаны водятся. Остальные, готовьте привал, будем обедать.  
Все еще пребывая в волнении, я бросил последний взгляд на свой трофей. Убедившись, что кабан такой же жуткий и огромный, каким он мне показался изначально, и преисполнившись гордости и самодовольства, я решил заняться моим Буцефалом.  
Гефестион хотел взять его под уздцы и отвести в тень, к остальным лошадям, но тот упирался и пытался цапнуть афинянина то за плечо, то за колено. Гефестион не отступал, хоть, судя по нахмуренному лбу и стиснутым зубам, начинал злиться. Буцефал мотнул головой и раздраженно фыркнул.  
Я засмеялся. Оба упертые.  
Не надо. Он не любит посторонних, а тебя он еще не знает, – произнес я, положив руку Буцефалу на шею и ласково потрепав. Тот еще раз фыркнул на Гефестиона и ткнулся носом мне в ладонь.  
– Красивый конь, – произнес Гефестион с улыбкой. – Это тот самый, про которого все говорят? Которого ты сумел приручить?  
– Да, тот самый. Отец не хотел его брать, представляешь?  
– Он парень с характером.  
– К нему просто нужен подход. Когда он к тебе привыкнет, могу покатать тебя на нем. Хочешь?  
– Еще бы! Я еще таких не видел. Мой Ксанф за ним еле угнался, а отец говорил, что он один из самых быстрых.  
– Да, твой Ксанф очень хорош. Если бы не Буцефал, я бы тебе завидовал.  
– Расскажешь мне потом, как тебе удалось его приручить? А то я уже с десяток версий слышал, одна невероятнее другой.  
– Конечно.  
– Ладно, я пойду тогда, займусь остальными, пока от Клита не влетело. Да и Кассандра уже перекосило.  
Кассандр действительно стоял в стороне, держа под уздцы несколько лошадей и испепеляя нас взглядом. Вечно ему все не нравится. Одарив напоследок теплой улыбкой, Гефестион оставил меня наедине с Буцефалом. А тот, посчитав уход Гефестиона своей победой, радостно вскинул голову и еще раз фыркнул ему вслед.  
–Ну-ну, перестань, – произнес я , ласково погладив мощную шею. – Не надо так. Гефестион хороший, и тебе надо будет с ним подружиться, хорошо? Ты ведь сделаешь это для меня? – Буцефал ткнулся мордой мне в плечо. – Ой, да ладно, не прикидывайся хорошим, я видел, как ты пытался его укусить. Гефестиона кусать нельзя, слышишь? Он наш друг. – Буцефал, словно понимая, о чем я ему говорю, недоверчиво вскинул голову. – Да, друг, и не спорь. Так что веди себя прилично в следующий раз.  
Я увел его с солнца, нашел клок сухой травы и начал бережно вытирать ему шею и бока.  
– Ты сегодня молодец, Буцефал, – приговаривал я. – Если бы не ты, вряд ли бы я смог оторваться от остальных. И ты не испугался! Наоборот, рвался в бой! Ты хотел сам затоптать того кабана, да? Умница! Ты мой красавец! Из тебя выйдет отличный боевой конь! Ты ведь пойдешь со мной в мою первую битву? Пойдешь? Нам с тобой ничего не страшно, да? Завтра попробую стащить для тебя яблоко. Ты ведь их любишь? Слышал, отец прислал вчера целую бочку. Леонид опять бухтел, что это расточительство, но кто его слушает, правда? Принесу тебе самое большое и красивое, или даже два, если получится.  
Увлекшись конем, я не сразу заметил, что происходит вокруг. Закончив обтирание, я повел Буцефала к остальным лошадям, и только тут до меня донесся голос Кассандра:  
– …виснешь на нем, как уличный мальчишка для удовольствий. Теперь понятно, чего вам в ваших Афинах не сиделось! Разве там можно отхватить себе царевича? Там таким, как ты и твой отец, даже с порядочной кухаркой спутаться нельзя...  
Кровь ударила в голову, и, быстро кинув поводья на ближайшую ветку, я ринулся к Кассандру.  
– Закрой свою ядовитую пасть! – гаркнул я с намерением затолкнуть слова Антипатрида в его же глотку, но...  
– Не лезь, Александр! Я тебе не девка, чтоб за меня вступаться! – прорычал Гефестион, с силой схватив меня за руку и отпихнув в сторону.  
Кассандр захохотал:  
– Не девка, говоришь? А задницей виляешь не хуже! Разве не для этого ты сюда приперся, чтобы продать ее подороже? В Афинах ведь ты никто! И отец твой тоже никто, ведь правда, Гефестион? Его лишили гражданства после того, как он женился на македонке, так ведь? Оттого он и вернулся сюда опять – там у него и у его сынка прав меньше, чем у каменщика! А здесь – красота! И смазливого сына пристроить можно, и себе новую женушку взять из семьи побогаче. Я слышал, он уже присмотрел себе кое-кого?  
– Ты слишком много слушаешь там, где тебя не просят, – процедил Гефестион, подходя к Кассандру все ближе и крепко стиснув кулаки. – Ушей лишиться не боишься?  
– Ну что ты так рычишь на меня, Аминторид. Все ведь хорошо получилось! Будет тебе новая мать, получше прежней, и положение, и денег побольше. Я же за тебя искренне переживаю!  
– Начинай переживать за себя!  
В следующее мгновение Кассандр уже лежал на земле с разбитой губой, отчаянно пытаясь вывернуться из-под разьяренного Гефестиона. О, как же у меня чесались кулаки, однако Гефестион ясно дал понять, чтобы я не вмешивался, это его бой. Но, Зевс, как же меня распирало от гнева!  
Кассандру удалось вывернуться и ударить Гефестиона в лицо.  
Урод! Да кто тебе дал право!  
В следующее мгновенье Гефестион опять навалился на него и уже занес руку для ответного удара – а удар у него сильный, уж я-то знаю!  
Я даже замер в предвкушении: казалось, что я уже слышу, как с хрустом ломается нос Антипатрида...  
– Что же ты замолчал, Кассандр? – прорычал Гефестион, одной рукой сжав Кассандру горло, а другую занеся для удара. – Может, еще что-нибудь расскажешь? Ну давай, я с удовольствием послушаю и отвечу в лучших македонских традициях!  
Но ответа не последовало. И удара тоже. Леонид подлетел с такой скоростью, какую трудно угадать в его крупном тяжелом теле.  
– Вы что, совсем мозги растеряли?! – взревел он, хватая Гефестиона за руку и стаскивая с Кассандра. – Что вы тут устроили, бестолочи!?  
– Спроси у этого бешеного! – прохрипел Кассандр, утирая рукой кровь с подбородка.  
– Я спрошу! Я обоих так спрошу, что мало не покажется! – Все еще держа одной рукой Гефестиона, второй Леонид сгреб с земли Антипатрида и хорошенько встряхнул.  
– А я тут причем! – начал возмущаться тот. – Я поговорить подошел, а этот дикарь мне губу разбил!  
– Знаю я, как ты разговариваешь, Кассандр! – проревел Леонид ему прямо в лицо. – Гадюки приятнее! А ты, Аминторид, не успел освоиться, уже кулаки распускаешь?!  
– Кассандр заслужил, – попытался вмешаться я, за что получил разгневанный взгляд Гефестиона и выговор Леонида:  
– А ты помолчи, Александр! Сам-то куда смотрел, пока твои друзья друг другу зубы пересчитывали? Я вообще удивлен, что эта драка без тебя обошлась. Зови Клита, будем собираться! Без отдыха обойдетесь, у вас и так сил в избытке, судя по всему, – и затем добавил обращаясь к Гефестиону и Кассандру. – А вас, мои дорогие, по возвращении жду в конюшне, будем практиковаться в уходе за лошадьми, раз у вас это так скверно выходит. Кто ведет себя как простолюдин, тот и работать будет так же.

Кажется, я знал, что он имел в виду. Сам не раз этим в Пелле занимался.  
Чистить конюшни – это кошмар. Такая вонь!  
Ну ладно Кассандр, ему там самое место, родная стихия для такой гниды.  
Но Гефестион... И за что? За то, что поставил этого желчного на место!  
Нет, так я этого оставить не могу. Избавить его от наказания не в моих силах, конечно. Но вот помочь проучить Кассандра – это моя святая обязанность. Каждому должно воздаться по справедливости.  
Да и достал он меня уже – сил нет!  
Да, прямо ко мне он не цеплялся, но эти его гаденькие смешки, взгляды, вечно сует свой нос, сплетни разводит... да и в Пеллу, я думаю, тоже он доклады шлет.  
А еще он поставил Гефестиону синяк! Свою гадкую рожу порть, ублюдок!  
Всё, время пришло – поводов у меня теперь больше чем надо. Есть только одно «но» – банальным членовредительством на этот раз не обойдешься.  
Надо было срочно что-то придумать.  
Леонид продолжал бранить провинившихся, а я отправился на поиски Клита, со злостью пиная ногами все, что попадалось по пути – траву, палки, мелкие камни... Один из них отскочил под развесистый куст, откуда тут же послышалось глухое шипение и шорох.  
Змея.  
Поймать ее оказалось несложно.  
И теперь у меня был план. Отец бы им вряд ли гордился, но мать бы точно оценила.  
Главное успеть.

По возвращении Леонид, как и обещал, отправил Кассандра и Гефестиона убирать конюшни. Зная его педагогические методы, я был абсолютно уверен, что освободятся они не раньше, чем слуги лягут спать. Это значит, что после ужина у меня будет немного времени.  
Как раз то, что мне нужно.  
Встретив Атрея, того самого крепкого парня, что был у Гефестиона в услужении, я распорядился позаботиться о позднем ужине и теплой ванне для его хозяина, а сам отправился к себе.  
Змея, бережно укутанная в мою хламиду, была выпущена в сундук, а с ней еще две, найденные у ручья, где я остановился на обратном пути с охоты под предлогом напоить Буцефала.  
Надеюсь, Кассандр оценит мой улов.  
Но как только его мерзкая физиономия всплыла перед глазами, захотелось порадовать его еще чем-нибудь.  
Я ведь уже упоминал, что прогулки с Аристотелем по саду крайне познавательны?  
Усмехнувшись своей новой идее и собственным коварным мыслям, я закрыл сундук, нашел шкатулку с благовониями, что подарила мне Клеопатра перед отъездом, выставил ее содержимое на стол, взял охотничий нож и плотный шерстяной плащ и вышел из комнаты.  
Солнце уже садилось.  
Эфебы и большинство моих друзей помогали Клиту управиться с тушей. Тот объявил, что завтра вечером устроит нам настоящий пир, так что во всеобщем воодушевлении мне удалось незамеченным проскользнуть со всей своей ношей к бараку.  
Действовать надо было осторожно, но быстро, чтобы успеть навестить Кассандра до его возвращения. С подарками, которые он надолго запомнит.

Уставший, но бесконечно довольный собой, я возвращался по коридору в свои покои.  
Все получилось наилучшим образом! Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
Уже у самой двери в комнату я услышал быстрые шаги и приглушенную ругань. Обернувшись, я увидел чарующую картину – Кассандр, с ног до головы перепачканный в навозе, несся по коридору, проклиная Гефестиона на чем свет стоит, а тот вальяжно шел следом – чуть менее грязный и очень довольный.  
– Ты еще заплатишь за это, Аминторид, – донеслось до меня шипение Кассандра, пронесшегося мимо в сторону своей комнаты.  
– Скажешь, сколько! Я с удовольствием заплачу, лишь бы увидеть это еще раз! – крикнул ему вслед Гефестион и звонко засмеялся.  
– О чем это вы? – поинтересовался я, когда Гефестион, все еще смеясь, подошел ближе.  
– Кассандр напоследок решил вываляться в куче навоза, которую мы выгребли из конюшни.  
– Сам? – улыбнулся я, представив это зрелище.  
– Ну, почти, – с загадочной улыбкой произнес Гефестион, остановившись у своей двери. – Я же не виноват, что он решил споткнуться о мою ногу.  
– Леонид не заметил? – рассмеялся я.  
– Нет, он был занят. Осматривал нашу работу. Я думал, этот кошмар никогда не кончится. От меня разит за стадий!  
Запах действительно был так себе, но хуже выглядеть от этого Гефестион не стал. Глаза горели еще ярче, кожа блестела от пота, а чуть влажные волосы еще больше завивались на концах, прилипая ко лбу и шее...  
Да что со мной такое! Если даже запах конюшни не способен отвадить меня от афинянина, то что тогда сможет?!  
Я, кажется, окончательно свихнулся.  
Встряхнув головой, я попытался отвлечь себя от разглядывания Гефестиона, но тот одной улыбкой и выразительным взглядом, скользнувшим по мне, сделал все попытки тщетными.  
– А ты где умудрился так вымазаться? – произнес он, указывая на мой хитон, изрядно пострадавший после охоты и лазанья по крыше барака.  
Должно быть, от меня разило никак не меньше, чем от Гефестиона. Только не навозом, а лошадиным потом.  
– Есть места, – ответил я загадочно.  
– И что ты в этих местах делал? На животе ползал?  
– Ну… скажем так – охотился.  
– Тебе кабана было мало?  
– Мне всегда всего мало.  
Гефестион уивленно вскинул брови, словно мой ответ его заинтересовал, но тут же брезгливо поежился и сморщил нос.  
– Нам надо срочно помыться, иначе завоняем все поместье, – наконец констатировал он.  
– Я приказал Атрею приготовить тебе все для купания, – довольно сообщил я.  
– А Никий?  
– Что Никий?  
– Он тоже для тебя все приготовил?  
– Э.... – отлично, чужому слуге наприказывал, а про своего забыл. – Я не знал, когда вернусь, и не оставил ему распоряжений... Но, надеюсь, он смекнул.  
Я открыл дверь в свою комнату: ни Никия, ни лохани с водой там не оказалось.  
Чудесно.  
– Тогда предлагаю поступить так. Искупаемся у меня. Что скажешь?  
Не до конца понимая, на что соглашаюсь, я просто кивнул и прошел в свой бывший кабинет следом за Гефестионом.  
Атрей был уже наготове и подступил к Гефестиону, чтобы помочь снять сандалии, но тот его остановил.  
– Я сам. А ты найди Никия и скажи ему, что царевич вернулся, пусть подготовит ужин. И пошевеливайтесь.  
Парень кивнул и с удивительной расторопностью выбежал из комнаты, стараясь держаться от меня на почтительном расстоянии.  
Похоже, малый меня побаивался. Или от меня действительно ужасно воняет.  
– Лезь первым, ты не такой грязный, – произнес Гефестион, развязывая сандалии. – Не думаю, что тебе будет приятно киснуть со мной в навозе.  
Немного смутившись, я начал стаскивать с себя сандалии. И только когда дело дошло до хитона, я понял, что мне предстояло.  
Я буду обнаженный в комнате Гефестиона.  
Я буду купаться в комнате Гефестиона.  
Я опозорюсь в комнате Гефестиона. Потому что шансов совладать с собой в подобных обстоятельствах у меня просто нет.  
О чем я раньше думал?!  
В голове начали мелькать какие-то более-менее приличные оправдания для того, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи, убежать к себе, избавившись от разоблачения.  
Но все они предательски исчезли, как только Гефестион скинул с себя хитон и набедренную повязку, оставшись абсолютно обнаженным.  
– Ну чего стоишь, вода остывает, – улыбнулся он, взяв кусок полотна. Окунув его в воду, он начал старательно вытирать лицо, шею, плечи, грудь...  
Нет, я видел его раньше обнаженным, и не раз, но не так... не вот так...  
О, Афродита!  
Я не знаю, в чем разница между обнаженным Гефестионом в палестре и обнаженным Гефестионом здесь и сейчас, но разница была.  
Огромная.  
Стоять вот так посреди комнаты и пялиться с открытым ртом было уже совсем глупо. Убегать с развязанными сандалиями – еще глупее.  
– Александр?  
– А, да... Вода стынет… сейчас... – пробубнил я, старательно пряча глаза и чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки.  
Ненавижу себя в такие моменты. Ненавижу!  
Ну вот с чего я так смутился? Я что, никогда ни с кем не купался?  
Или не видел обнаженных мальчишек?  
Да мы даже с Гефестионом купались, в реке! Да что я, в самом деле!  
Разозлившись на самого себя, я быстро скинул хитон и плюхнулся в воду самым неграциозным способом, упав на задницу и расплескав воду по полу.  
Зачем я на это согласился?! Зачем, зачем, зачем?!!!  
Утопиться, что ли...  
Соскользнув вниз, я полностью погрузился под воду.  
Блаженство! Теплая вода успокаивала и приятно расслабляла. Смущение немного отступило.  
Кто знает, может, оно было и не так заметно со стороны. Ну а даже если и было, что тут такого...  
Топиться, пожалуй, не стоит.  
Вынырнул я уже намного спокойнее, убрал со лба волосы, провел по лицу ладонями, выдохнул, открыл глаза.  
Гефестион смотрел на меня не отрываясь, застыв на месте, а я старался не опускать взгляд ниже его груди.  
Небрежно отбросив в сторону кусок полотна, он медленно и осторожно, словно боясь потревожить воду, ступил в лохань и опустился напротив меня. Все так же не отрывая взгляд. Наши ноги соприкоснулись.  
У меня перехватило дыхание, сердце застучало, в животе появился легкий трепет, расходящийся волнами по всему телу. Я знал, что случится с моим телом дальше, надо было срочно себя отвлечь.  
– Не понимаю, почему Кассандр так на тебя взъелся? – ляпнул я первое, что пришло на ум, нарушая интимность момента. Гефестион моргнул, освободив меня наконец из оцепенения, в которое меня поверг его взгляд. – Ну ладно, меня он недолюбливает из зависти. А к тебе чего прицепился?  
– Ревнует, наверное. – Гефестион пожал плечами и опустился в воду еще ниже, откинув голову назад, омывая плечи и шею. Я жадно следил за его руками, и чтобы хоть как-то занять свои, начал усердно тереть свои плечи, и продолжил разговор, чтобы и голову занять.  
– Ревнует? С чего ты взял?  
– Не знаю точно. Но мне показалось, что я ему нравился.  
Чего?! Мне только Кассандра не хватало!  
– В смысле — нравился?  
– Ну вот так – нравился, – продолжил Гефестион, по прежнему глядя куда-то в потолок. – Он подходил несколько раз, пытался завести беседу. Но как-то не получалось. А после той истории с зайцем начал шипеть при каждом удобном случае, – он усмехнулся. – Думает, что я с тобой сплю.  
Если бы! В смысле – придумает же такое! Мойся, Александр, просто мойся.  
– Но ведь это была случайность, не поверил же он в самом деле...  
Гефестион засмеялся.  
– Еще как поверил! И не только он! Вон Пердикка до сих пор достает меня вопросом – правда ли, что мы теперь пара. А Эригий даже перестал пытаться ухватить меня за зад, – и добавил, немного подумав, – почти.  
Ого. А мне никто и слова не сказал. Я искренне думал, что про этот случай все забыли. Ну ерунда же, любому понятно!  
Нет, видно, не любому.  
– До сих пор не понимаю, что заставило меня притащить тебе этого зайца! – наконец произнес я, потерев лоб. Ну в самом деле, как меня угораздило?!  
Гефестион вальяжно развалился, скользнув ногой по моему бедру.  
– Может быть моя божественная красота и безграничное очарование затуманили твой разум, и у тебя просто не было сил устоять. – Он лукаво улыбнулся, пристально посмотрев мне в глаза и погладив ступней мое бедро.  
– Ох, как мы заговорили! – в шутку возмутился я, отпихивая его ногу и отчаянно пытаясь скрыть смущение. – Твое самолюбие величиной с Олимп, не меньше!  
Гефестион засмеялся.  
– Ну, не знаю, меня все устраивает. Разве что Эригий теперь достает своими пошлыми вопросами. Кажется, идея увидеть нас в одной постели его очень воодушевила.  
Так, напомните мне кто-нибудь, для чего я начал этот разговор? Чтобы отвлечься, да? Упоминания о постели этому не способствуют ну никак!  
– Его вообще все воодушевляет, – пробурчал я, притянув к себе колени.  
– Ну, не скажи, – мечтательно произнес Гефестион, тут же занимая освободившееся место своими длинными ногами. – Просто мы прекрасно смотримся вместе, его можно понять.  
Только не представляй, только не представляй. Александр, не вздумай представлять... Но, да, мы действительно красивая пара... И все же... Мысль об Эвнике не дала насладиться фантазией. Если бы только знать наверняка... Тогда не было бы смысла смущаться и скрывать...  
– И тебя это не раздражает? – зашел я издалека.  
– А почему меня это должно раздражать? – искренне удивился Гефестион.  
– Нуу... – как бы это лучше сказать, – у тебя же есть возлюбленный, если я правильно помню.  
– Какой возлюбленный? – вновь искреннее удивление.  
– У тебя их много?  
Гефестион мгновение смотрел на меня, словно не понимая, о чем я говорю.  
– А, ты про Эвника? – наконец спросил он.  
Я пожал плечами, пытаясь продемонстрировать безразличие.  
Наверное. Я не помню, как его звали. Рыжий такой, танцор или певец...  
– Флейтист, – уточнил афинянин.  
– Не важно, – буркнул я, почти обидевшись неизвестно на что. – Скучаешь по нему?  
– Ой, да ладно! Возлюбленный – не возлюбленный, скучаю – не скучаю... Пути разошлись, бывает, все во власти Судеб. Какая разница? Тем более у меня же теперь есть эраст! – вновь засмеялся Гефестион и демонстративно придвинулся еще ближе.  
– О, нет! Не напоминай об этом! – теперь уже засмеялся я, пытаясь его отпихнуть.  
– Почему? – спросил Гефестион, склонив голову немного набок... ох уж эта шея! И стрижка ему идет, очень идет... Но не отвлекаемся!  
– Потому что это было глупо! – ответил я, брызнув ему в лицо водой. Гефестион фыркнул и сделал обиженный вид.  
– Не глупо, – произнес он. – Это было мило! Ты так покраснел!  
– На себя бы глянул! – не остался в долгу я.  
– Эй! Мне было положено! – воскликнул он, изображая наигранное смущение. – Я же трепетный юный эромен! Я обязан смущаться и вообще всячески демонстрировать свою неискушенность в подобного рода делах!  
– А ты искушен? – теперь уже я подался вперед, так, что наши ноги оказались переплетены... не знаю, зачем и почему, но я вообще уже мало о чем думал, его близость не оставляла ни единого шанса. Смысла скрывать свое влечение я больше не видел, хоть все еще боялся смотреть под воду. Но взгляд Гефестиона подсказывал, что не только мне есть что скрывать. И это придало мне храбрости.  
– В какой-то мере... – прошептал Гефестион, остановив взгляд на моих губах.  
– В какой? – почему-то тоже прошептал я.  
– Ты хочешь узнать?  
Еще как хочу! Теперь, откинув страхи и смущение, я мог честно в этом признаться.  
Если чувства Эвника не волнуют Гефестиона, то почему я должен думать о них?  
Похоже, меня ждет более увлекательное и волнительное занятие...  
Он был так близко, что я чувствовал его дыхание на своей влажной коже. Легкий трепет превращался в жар, от которого голова слегка закружилась. Хотел ли я ответить или поцеловать его, я не знаю, но губы сами разомкнулись и...  
Бешеный вопль заставил подскочить на месте не только поместье, но и все ближайшие деревни! И уж тем более он заставил подскочить нас как ошпаренных!  
Кассандр! Пожри его Цербер! Выкидыш Ехидны!  
Ну на кой Аид ты именно сейчас в сундук полез, недоумок!?  
Если бы мне не было так интересно увидеть его перепуганную рожу, я бы, наверное разревелся, видя, как Гефестион быстрее лани выскочил из воды и, завернувшись в полотно, выбежал в коридор, зовя меня за собой.  
Антипатрид, как же я тебя ненавииижууу!  
Но любопытство – это ужасное качество! Оно заставляет делать невозможное.  
А значит, выругавшись еще несколько раз в лучших традициях Леонида, я тоже вылез из воды, завернулся в оставленное Атреем полотнище и пошлепал мокрыми ногами в коридор. Благо мысли о Кассандре в момент согнали приятную истому. Вот скотина. И тут нагадил. Ну что за человек?! Надеюсь, ты сполна насладился моими дарами, очень надеюсь!

 

Тут были все. И Аристотель со своей тростью. И полуголый Леонид с какой-то палкой. И запыхавшийся Клит с обнаженным мечом в руке. Мальчишки столпились в тесном коридоре, подпрыгивая, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то над головами впереди стоящих.  
Кассандр продолжал вопить что-то непонятное, не то ругательства, не то проклятия, но выходило неразборчиво и до боли в ушах противно.  
Сначала никто не мог понять, что происходит, но вскоре первые ряды начали смеяться, за ними принялись хохотать и те, кто стоял чуть дальше. Бедняга Неарх вообще согнулся вдвое и стоял на ногах только благодаря тому, что ухватился на хохочущего рядом Протея.  
Ведь в комнате не оказалось ни убийц, ни грабителей, ни диких орд варваров с Севера, ни даже несчастного волка или полумертвого медведя, ничего, что могло бы оправдать такой полный отчаяния крик.  
Был открытый сундук, который никто так и не догадался закрыть и над которым летала пара десятков разъяренных ос.  
Были слуги с простынями, пытающиеся выгнать этих полосатых непрошеных гостей в окно и исполняющие при этом такие пируэты, что храмовые танцовщицы удавились бы от горя. Был орущий Кассандр с уже начинающей опухать физиономией.  
Я, кстати, насчитал у него на лице примерно три укуса.  
Маловато, я думал, будет больше, но все равно, если припарки и мази Аристотеля не сумеют сотворить чуда, ближайшие пару дней на Кассандра будет любо-дорого посмотреть!  
Был Леонид, вопрошающий неизвестно кого, как осы могли сделать гнездо в платяном сундуке.  
Был Клит.  
Этот, правда, перестал был смешным, как только спрятал меч.  
Он почему-то сразу выловил меня взглядом среди всех остальных и выразительно поднял брови. Я же с самым невинным выражением лица пожал плечами, пару раз взмахнув ресницами для убедительности.  
Не убедил. Но, похоже, позабавил.  
Клит спрятал улыбку в бороде, покачал головой и показал мне кулак.  
Да понял я, понял, больше так буду. Если что, придумаю что-нибудь другое.  
Хохот не утихал до тех пор, пока Клит не гаркнул всем расходиться по своим комнатам и оставаться в них до самого утра. Вот это жаль, у меня были другие планы в соседней от моей комнате. Но, видимо, купание на сегодня закончено.  
Кассандра увел Аристотель, наверное, лечить будет.  
Неарх и Протей потащились вдоль стены каждый к себе, громко обсуждая визги Кассандра. Я тоже собирался уходить, когда со мной поравнялся Гефестион. Он все еще продолжал смеяться, утирая слезы ладонью. Вот ради этого я готов был смириться с еще одним одиноким вечером в своей комнате. В конце концов, именно для Гефестиона я и устраивал все это представление.  
– Напомни мне, чтобы я никогда не вздумал становиться твоим врагом, хорошо? – произнес он, все еще пытаясь отдышаться и обнимая меня за плечи.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – произнес я, невинно улыбнувшись и уводя Гефестиона подальше от комнаты Кассандра. Мало ли, может, какая-то шальная оса и его укусит, а мне этого не хотелось.  
– Вот, значит, чем ты занимался, пока мы были в конюшне? – спросил он, подстраиваясь под мой шаг.  
– Ну я же говорил, что был на охоте, – пожал плечами невинный я.  
– В следующий раз зови меня с собой, думаю, мне понравится, – хохотнул Гефестион.  
– Ну, если ты желаешь, то конечно, – улыбнулся я. – К тому же выбор дичи весьма разнообразен.  
– В комнате Кассандра еще что-то есть? – Гефестион посмотрел на меня с восхищением, открывая дверь и пропуская меня в мою же комнату.  
– Паук в шкатулке для письма и три ужа, правда, не знаю где. Скорее всего, в постели. Они любят тепло и не любят шум, – бросил я через плечо.  
– Ты страшный человек, Александр, сын Филиппа! Но, Зевс не даст соврать, мне это по вкусу.  
Гефестион улыбнулся напоследок и закрыл дверь. Я слышал, как он проследовал к себе и позвал Атрея.  
Совместное купание не вполне удалось, но теперь я точно знал, что почти у цели.  
На столе меня ждал прекрасный ужин. Хоть тут Никий не дал маху.  
А завтра, если история с Кассандром ничего не изменит, меня будет ждать пир. И я больше не буду ходить вокруг да около. Пришло время.

========== Часть 15 ==========

Ночь прошла без приключений. Кассандр провел ее у Аристотеля. Слуги тем временем обнаружили все мои «подарки» и очистили от них комнату. Жаль, а я так старался! Но ничего, думаю, ему и ос хватило.  
Уснуть было очень сложно. Даже просто спокойно лежать казалось невыполнимой задачей. Хотелось бегать, прыгать, лазить по стенам, двигать мебель, петь, смеяться и сочинять поэмы! Я чуть не поцеловал Гефестиона! И он был не против! Конечно, все выглядело как шутка с его стороны, но в какой-то момент он так посмотрел... и голос его звучал не так, как обычно, особенно в конце, когда он был так близко. В общем, если бы не Кассандр со своими воплями...  
Вечером я еще долго прислушивался к звукам за стеной. Гефестион что-то искал, потом несколько раз прошелся по комнате, потом лег.  
Хорошо ему! Вообще, хорошо людям, умеющим владеть собой. Я сколько ни пытался – все даром. Нет, какое-то время я вполне могу вести себя сдержанно и спокойно, но потом меня все равно прорывает и я не могу найти себе места, будь то от гнева, радости, любопытства, нетерпения... или от лихорадочного возбуждения, как сейчас. В общем, я еще долго валялся на постели без сна, пытаясь унять быстро бьющееся сердце и изгнать из своей головы образ обнаженного афинянина, отирающего свое тело куском влажной ткани... а потом пытался справиться с реакциями своего тела – уж слишком бурно оно стало реагировать на подобные картины.  
А Клит говорил, что я еще мал! Ха!  
Просто кого-то впечатляют пухлые ляжки кухарки, а кого-то стройные загорелые сильные бедра... ну и еще много чего. Хотя я не спорю, девушки тоже бывают весьма привлекательны… Вот взять хотя бы ту гетеру, что мать присылала... Если ее умыть и заставить использовать меньше масел, она будет очень даже привлекательна, и если бы не моя одержимость афинянином – да, теперь я могу называть вещи своими именами, – и если бы не постоянный надсмотр, то кто знает, может, сейчас мне бы не было так тяжело совладать с собой.  
Но я рад, что все произошло именно так.  
Завтра решающий бой за мои непокорные Афины, и я не намерен его проигрывать! На этот раз я знаю отличное оружие — вино! Оно расслабляет и располагает к беседе, придает решимости... В общем, завтра на празднике я буду следить, чтобы Гефестион ни в чем не нуждался, чтобы тарелка его была полна и не пустела чаша.  
Уснул я только под утро, и то ненадолго. При первом же окрике Леонида я подскочил на ноги, словно и не спал вовсе.  
Клит с самого утра куда-то уехал, прихватив с собой Птолемея и Пердикку.  
Все остальные провели утро за тренировкой.  
Сегодня я победил Гефестиона!  
Нас поставили в пару.  
Вначале все было как-то неуклюже, я смущался, он тоже действовал как-то нерешительно и рассеянно. Но азарт сделал свое дело. Вначале Гефестиону удалось сделать захват и повалить меня на песок, взгромоздившись сверху, как он это обычно любит. Знает же, что крупнее, вот и использует превосходство в весе.  
Но мне проигрывать совсем не хотелось!  
Я обхватил его бедрами и, сделав быстрый рывок, смог заставить его потерять равновесие. Еще рывок – и я уже сверху, сижу почти на его шее, используя уже свой вес, чтобы он не смог меня опрокинуть. Но Гефестион и не сильно пытался, – дернулся несколько раз, схватил руками мои бедра в попытке приподнять, а потом внезапно покраснел и обмяк.  
То ли я ему совсем воздух перекрыл, то ли еще что, но победа была моя!  
Гефестион, правда, расстроился и избегал смотреть в мою сторону до конца тренировки, но пусть привыкает! Я ведь не требовал от него поддавков, и сам поддаваться не стану! Честная победа в честном бою! Хотя, может он просто не привык проигрывать? Он не выглядел злым или раздосадованным. Может, стыдился поражения, потому что румянец еще долго не сходил с его щек. Но все же он поздравил меня с победой и сказал, что в следующий раз «у меня это не пройдет» и что он будет готов. И улыбнулся, да так, что у меня чуть колени не подкосились. Засранец.  
Скорей бы вечер. Как же я его ждал!  
Занятия тянулись бесконечно долго, зато потом, когда настало время собираться к празднику, этого самого времени мне катастрофически не хватало.  
Сначала я не мог выбрать, какой хитон мне надеть – любимый голубой или новый пурпурный, что недавно прислала мать.  
Потом Никий долго воевал с моими волосами, пытаясь завить их в правильные локоны, а не в ту кучерявую копну, что обычно царила на моей голове.  
Потом он вывалил передо мной все мои украшения, но я абсолютно ничего не выбрал. Все надоело, ничто не нравилось... что-то казалось безвкусным, что-то слишком пафосным, что-то просто неподходящим... Так что хитон на плечах я сколол одной только серебряной булавкой и этим ограничился.  
Страшно недовольный своим внешним видом, я хмуро разглядывал свое отражение в миске с водой, когда в дверь постучали, и на ее пороге показался Гефестион.  
Вот кто всегда выглядит великолепно!  
Белый хитон с узором из переплетенных виноградных листьев и ягод по подолу, пояс в тон вышивке, два золотых браслета на левой руке и золотая пряжка на плече. Великолепно! И ему очень идет!  
Хотя я могу быть необъективным, он мне и в навозе казался Аполлоном.  
Немного замешкавшись на пороге, Гефестион наконец вступил в комнату.  
Только сейчас я заметил, что он держит в правой руке что-то замотанное в отрез пурпурной ткани.  
– Ты уже готов? – спросил он, подойдя ближе.  
– Да, почти... – пробурчал я, опять уставившись на свое отражение. Ну что за чучело?! Может, все таки сменить хитон на голубой?  
– Я принес тебе кое-что, – Гефестион встал рядом и тоже заглянул в миску с водой. А мы красиво смотримся вместе! – По дороге в Миезу одна из повозок сломалась, и пока ее чинили, нам пришлось довольно долго просидеть у дороги. Там я увидел ремесленника, он направлялся на местный рынок со своим товаром. Остановил я его, можно сказать, просто от скуки, но когда увидел среди других безделушек вот это, – Гефестион разжал руку и протянул мне, – сразу почему-то подумал о тебе. Как мы Илиаду читали, ну и вообще... Думал отдать тебе раньше, но все как-то не получалось... В общем, сегодня твой вечер, Александр, и я надеюсь, ты примешь от меня этот подарок...  
Я просто потерял дар речи.  
Гефестион развернул ткань. На его ладони лежала фибула из кости в форме щита, на которой был изображен Ахилл над телом поверженного Гектора.  
Мастерская работа!  
Но с таким же успехом он мог подарить мне обычный булыжник, произнеся при этом те же слова, и мой восторг бы ни капли не уменьшился.  
Он думал обо мне! Тогда, по дороге в Миезу, он думал обо мне!  
А я так ужасно его встретил, что-то выдумывал, избегал... Иногда я бываю непроходимым тупицей!  
Я все еще стоял с раскрытым ртом, не находя слов, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, но Гефестион этих самых слов и не ждал. Должно быть, все и так читалось на моем лице, потому что он счастливо улыбнулся, сунул фибулу мне в руку и быстрым шагом пошел к выходу.  
– Не задерживайся! – крикнул он мне через плечо. – Клит привез отличного вина от какого-то местного торговца, говорят, даже музыкантов притащил. Все уже собрались и ждут только тебя!  
– Только подарок твой надену! – крикнул я ему вслед. – Спасибо!  
– Для тебя – хоть звезду с неба. – С этими словами Гефестион засмеялся, лукаво подмигнул и скрылся за дверью.  
Какое-то время я продолжал смотреть на дверь, размышляя как так получилось, что Гефестиону позволено нарушать все правила этикета, а меня это абсолютно не волнует. Какая-то вседозволенность получается...  
Потом перевел взгляд снова на фибулу – тонкая резьба! Надо будет узнать имя того ремесленника. Несколько раз проведя по ней пальцами, чтобы ощутить рельеф и гладкость линий, я бережно пристегнул ее на плечо. Чудесно смотрится! И новый хитон выглядит замечательно, что мне раньше не нравилось?  
Вот теперь я действительно готов! 

Вечер начался!  
Праздник оказался шумным, что нарушало мои планы на разговор с Гефестионом.  
В самом начале Клит торжественно вручил мне новый меч и пояс для него. Настоящий, как у взрослых мужчин! Конечно, меч был еще тяжеловат для моей руки, но я не подал виду и гордо поднял его над головой, показывая всем вокруг, что вызвало крики бурного одобрения большинства присутствующих. Клит помог повязать пояс, но меч забрал, заявив, что на пиру оружию не место. Вместо него он велел подать вино, а сам удалился, оставив нас веселиться без присмотра.  
Вино действительно оказалось хорошим, так что я, как и намеревался, следил за тем, чтобы чаша Гефестиона всегда оставалась полной, но это продолжалось недолго. Вскоре его увел Пердикка – поближе к ложу Птолемея, который решил показать нам, желторотым, как надо пить.  
Я тоже думал присоединиться, когда меня отвлек Эригий.  
Он всегда был интересным и остроумным собеседником. Шутки его чаще всего были пошлыми, но всегда смешными, так что беседовать с ним было легко и весело.  
Оказалось, за своими личными драмами я совершенно не замечал, что происходит вокруг! Эригий вывалил на меня поток самых последних сплетен и слухов. В том числе поведал, что его брат положил глаз на Пердикку, а тот не обращает на него внимания и вообще увлекся какой-то девушкой из соседнего селения, которая с отцом привозит овощи для кухни раз в неделю. Потом рассказал, что сам он приударил за Марсием и тот отвечает ему взаимностью. Затем начал рассказывать, что происходит в купальнях возле палестры по вечерам, и что я, если мне интересно, могу туда заглянуть как-нибудь. И что мне понравится. Я ответил, что подумаю, но вряд ли, а Эригий предложил взять с собой Гефестиона.  
Вот тут я покраснел и подавился медовым печеньем.  
Эригий похлопал меня по спине, сказав: «Не надо смущаться, все и так о вас уже давно всё знают».  
Ну, насчет всех, я так подозреваю, он преувеличил, скорее всего речь шла только о нескольких, посвященных в дело о ночных купаниях, но и этого для меня было достаточно. Я тут только с духом собираюсь, чтобы открыться Гефестиону, а они уже всё знают, видите ли... Лучше бы занятиям столько внимания уделяли, сколько уделяют всяким глупостям, которые их не касаются!  
Интересно, а кто именно ходит в купальни? И зачем? Не проще ли… ну, не знаю... в комнате? Гефестион, интересно, знает об этом? А что, если он захочет пойти? Или если уже бывал? Кстати о Гефестионе... а где же он сам? И что там за шум, в другом конце зала?

– Пойдем скорее! Тебе надо остыть... – я крепко обхватил за плечи своего разбушевавшегося друга.  
– Не надо мне остывать! Он меня девчонкой назвал! – Гефестион зарычал и сделал рывок в сторону Птолемея, из-за чего потерял равновесие и повалился на едва удержавшегося на ногах меня.  
– Он сказал, что у тебя «губы красивее, чем у любой девушки», это не совсем одно и то же... – я все-таки поставил пьяно покачивающегося друга на ноги и, воспользовавшись явным головокружением последнего, мягко, но уверенно вывел его из зала в слабо освещенный коридор миезовской усадьбы.  
– Нет, он это специально! Вот я сейчас ему покажу, кто из нас девчонка! Я ему!..  
– Гефестион, перестань, ну ты же знаешь Птолемея, у него одни женщины на уме... тем более когда выпьет. Он просто так выразил свою симпатию. – Я честно пытался его успокоить, но у пьяного Гефестиона своя логика.  
Он остановился как вкопанный, несколько раз моргнул, словно пытаясь осмыслить все сказанное и...  
– Тогда я его и за это побью! Нечего мне симпатии выражать! – наконец выдал он, самодовольно улыбнувшись.  
– Действительно! – я ласково улыбнулся и снова плавно повел его по коридору. Я где-то слышал, что с пьяными и сумасшедшими лучше соглашаться.  
А таким пьяным, как сейчас, я Гефестиона еще ни разу не видел, и, как оказалось, к счастью. Пьяный Гефестион – ходячие проблемы. Но кто же знал?!  
– Девчонка! Але! Представляешь? – продолжал возмущаться он. – ДЕВ-ЧОН-КА! Я! Да где он видел таких девчонок?! Да я с Клита ростом! …Почти... Да я на охоте уже первого кабана убил! Да я… я… – тут гневная тирада иссякла и превратилась в тревожный шепот. – Але... я что, похож на девицу??? Только честно!  
Слегка захмелевшая часть меня тут же захотела рассыпаться в комплиментах его юношеской красоте, но благоразумно предпочла заткнуться.  
Я подавился смехом, но ответил, стараясь говорить максимально убедительно.  
– Глупости. Конечно, не похож, ни капельки!  
– Тогда почему он так сказал? – теперь его голос звучал совсем обиженно.  
– Ну, я ведь уже говорил... Это же Птолемей. Для него лучший комплимент из всех возможных... эх... Забудь. И вообще надо быть слепым, чтобы перепутать тебя с девушкой.  
– Это запах, да? – продолжил Гефестион, словно и не слышал моих слов. – Говорил мне Клит, что настоящему мужчине не стоит так часто мыться...  
Ну это уж слишком!  
– Ага, побольше его слушай, и тебя перепутают не с девушкой, а со свиньей.  
– Значит, все-таки путают!  
Это уже начинало утомлять. И раздражать. Я глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул и терпеливо продолжил, кляня себя за то, что лично доливал Гефестиону неразбавленное вино.  
– Слушай... Ну это же чушь! Да любой, хоть пьяный, хоть трезвый, хоть ночью, хоть при свете дня, хоть по виду, хоть по запаху, при всем желании не сможет спутать тебя с девушкой. Ты юноша! Красивый, высокий, сильный, статный, привлекательный юноша! –аргумент был слабым, я это знал и мысленно приготовился к очередным пьяным расспросам, но, к своему удивлению, услышал что-то очень похожее на смущенное хихикание. – Гефестион? Ты чего?  
Но он продолжал хихикать, пока не споткнулся на стыке плит.  
– Гефестион?!  
– Ты сказал, что считаешь меня красивым! – самодовольно провозгласил юный афинянин, внезапно пошатнувшись и довольно ощутимо впечатав меня в стену. Неужели и я такой, когда пьяный?  
– Конечно, считаю, только слепой... – начал было я, но Гефестион категорично мотнул головой.  
– К Аиду слепых! – рявкнул он подозрительно трезвым голосом, тогда как сам почти повис на моем плече. Если бы не стена, наверное, мы оба были бы уже на полу. – А еще ты сказал, что считаешь меня привлекательным!  
И вновь этот смущенный смешок.  
– Ну… сказал… но... – дурацкая захмелевшая часть меня все-таки сделала свое дело.  
– И ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь. – Теперь Гефестион повис на мне настолько, что я отчетливо чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.  
– Этого я не говорил, – справедливости ради возразил я, пытаясь хоть как-то отлипнуть от стены и поставить Гефестиона на ноги. Как же это утомительно – возиться с пьяными! Но Гефестион не унимался.  
– Говорил! – уперся он.  
– Не говорил! – уперся я.  
– Так значит, я тебе не нравлюсь?  
– Конечно, нравишься!  
– Тогда почему говоришь, что не нравлюсь?!  
– Я этого не говорил!  
Гефестион подозрительно притих, пристально вглядываясь в мое лицо, и с сожалением покачал головой.  
– Александр, тебе надо меньше пить! – наконец убежденно заявил он. – Ты уже сам не помнишь, что несешь! То я тебе нравлюсь, то не нравлюсь, то я тебе на девушку похож, то не похож, то ты слепой, то не слепой... Нет, серьезно, надо заканчивать с вином, оно тебе не на пользу. И, я думаю, если ты хочешь стать хорошим царем, тебе надо будет взять толкового секретаря, чтобы он записывал все, что ты говоришь, и тогда...  
Всё. Это был конец моему терпению.  
– О Зевс! – не в силах больше сдерживаться, я схватил его за хитон, упер Гефестиона спиной в стену, чтобы не упал, и закричал, встряхивая его в такт своим словам. – Слушай меня! Ни на кого ты не похож! Я – не слепой! И ДА, ТЫ мне нравишься! И ДА – губы у тебя красивые! И ТЫ ПЬЯН! Ужасно пьян! И несешь чушь!  
Придя в себя после сильной встряски, Гефестион уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но…  
– Молчи! – рявкнул я и прижался к его губам своими в отчаянной попытке закрыть ему рот. И только почувствовав, как его губы приоткрылись под натиском моих, я понял, что делаю. Это поцелуй.  
Мой первый настоящий поцелуй.  
Я целую Гефестиона!  
И Гефестион отвечает на мой поцелуй!  
И его руки уже опустились на мои бедра и нежно гладят, то вверх, то вниз... И он как-то совсем не удивлен, не возмущен и, кажется, не так уж и пьян...  
И тут меня накрыло такой мощной волной, что я почти забыл, как дышать.  
Я с силой вжимал в его стену, исступленно целуя его губы, желая стать еще ближе, целовать еще жарче, почувствовать его как можно больше. И Гефестион, на мгновение ошеломленный таким натиском, ответил тем же, сжимая руками мои бедра все сильнее, отвечая на поцелуй с той же страстью... и прошептав что-то похожее на «ну наконец-то»... Или это моя фантазия?  
И пусть это было странно и неуклюже. Пусть мы стучались зубами и нечаянно кусали друг друга. Пусть у меня останутся синяки от его пальцев, а у него будет расцарапана спина о стену. Но это был наш первый поцелуй.  
Страстный.  
Долгожданный.  
Неумелый и не идеальный.  
Но наш! И Гефестион теперь мой!  
И я точно знал, что с этого самого мгновения он обречен быть со мной. Я буду завоевывать его вновь и вновь, если понадобиться. Ведь, как показала практика, Афины берут не осадой, а штурмом.  
А еще я понял, что и я принадлежу ему.  
Я думал, что стены неприступного города рухнут и я почувствую себя триумфатором. И да, стен больше нет, но и я остался безоружным и ошеломленным представшей перед моими глазами красотой.  
Бывают плененные победители? Если что, я буду первым!  
Я полюбил.  
И надеюсь, что любим в ответ хотя бы в половину той силы, с какой люблю сам.  
Но об этом позже.  
А сейчас только юношеская страсть и много всего случающегося в первый раз на долгие годы вперед.

Конец.

 

 


End file.
